segunda oportunidad
by roxana elizabeth
Summary: Casada con un hija, jamas imagine que volvería a sentir mariposas, esas mariposas que algún día pude sentir en el instituto.
1. prefacio

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Prefacio.**

Despues de 5 años, jamas pense ue volveria a sentir lo que un dia senti estando en el instituto. Despues de largos 5 años, vurlvo a sentir mariposas y sentir como mi corazon al sentirlo cerca.

Pero la vida o quizas el destinos no nos pusieron el camino facil, a pesar de las lagrimas, de las mentiras, del dolor y del sufrimiento, el amor siempre gana.

Desde un principio supimos que para llegar al camino de la felicidad no seria facil menos cuando hay mas personas que tambien deben llegar al camino.

"El amor es sufrido, es benigno; El amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no e irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia , mas se goza de la verdad.

**Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta, El amor nunca deja de ser..."**

**1 Corintios 13: 4- 8.**


	2. La Noticia

**Segunda oportunidad**

**capitulo 1 "La noticia" **

**Pov Bella.**

Después de 5 años aquí estaba sentada, frente a mi computador mirando mi correo, siempre lo reviso para saber noticias de mis amigos. Alice y Jasper después de haber terminado el instituto se fueron a recorrer el mundo hasta que decidieron establecerse en Canadá. Rosalie y Emmett se habían casado, su matrimonio fue hermoso pero lastima que ni Alice, Jasper ni ... No puedo decir su nombre, desde que se fue ha estudiar a Inglaterra todo ha sido mas difícil, peor por que el decidió corta todo comunicación conmigo diciéndome que siguiera mi camino, que fuera feliz, como si eso fuera fácil, para mi. Ninguno de ellos fue al matrimonio, ahora Rosalie esta esperando su primer bebe, tan solo tiene 2 meses, Emmett esta contentísimo, cada vez que habla de su hijo su rostro se ilumina.

Fu demasiado difícil el tener que casarme, seguir mi vida, tener que aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad todo se me estaba derrumbando a mi alrededor. Me case con Jacob, mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo, era hacia que todo fuera mas fácil pero aun así los cálidos abrazos de Jacob no llenaban el vació que hay en mi pecho, aun después de tanto tiempo todavía duele como si fuera ayer cuando nos despedimos. Para mi esta situación no era grata, tener que fingir que soy feliz, que mi matrimonio va bien cuando no es así, pero lo que mas me duele es que no solo me estoy dañando a mi sino también a Jacob y el no se merece esto, pero a pesar de que el sabe que jamas podre amarle a el como amo a Ed... de solo pensarlo una fuerte presión se forma en mi pecho haciendo que deje de respirar por que duele demasiado, mi corazón esta totalmente roto... Una pequeña y aguda voz me saco de mis pensamientos volviéndome al mundo.

-Mami puedo comer dulce- ahí estaba parada al lado mio, mi pequeña Antonia de 5 años, mi luz en esta oscuridad, mi hija. Ella nació después de nueve meses que él se fue. Jacob acepto casarse conmigo aunque llevara un bebe en mi vientre que no fuera suya, no podía estar mas agradecida a Dios por Jacob, el jamas me ha sacado en cara que Anto no es suya, y la ama como si fuera suya. Le puse ese nombre por él. Ella es idéntica a su padre verdadero, su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, su cabello cobrizo con tonos castaños, tiene rasgos tanto míos como de el.

- Anto, ya comiste muchos dulce hoy- comenzó a hacerme un puchero, me recordaba tanto a el, que me dolía el alma el negarle cualquier cosa- Ademas tu papá esta por llegar para que cenemos.

- Pucha, pero si me como toda a comida me darías uno, uno sólito- esta niña sabia como negociar me pregunto si saco eso de su tía Alice. La tome en brazos y la senté en mi regazo.

-Solo uno, pero después de la cena, ¿estamos?- su mirada era impagable, jamas me arrepentiría de haberla tenido. Su respuesta fue llenarme de besos.

- Gracias mami- seguí revisando mi correo con ella en mi regazo. Entre todos encontré uno de Alice, lo abrí y me sorprendí.

_Peque:_

_ Espero que estés bien, yo de maravilla como ya sabes desde hace un año y medio que estoy viviendo en Ontario, Canadá y te puedo decir que soy inmensamente feliz, aprovecho de agradecerte por las fotos que me mandaste, es realmente hermosa tu hija, aunque tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar._

_Bueno lo que quería decir es que en un par de semanas estaremos de vuelta en Forks, espero que me vallas a buscar al aeropuerto ya que te tengo una noticia, te quiero amiga y ya se que estas llorando asi que ni dejes que Anto te vea así, límpiate esas lagrimas y sonríe. Nos vemos en 3 semanas te quiero mi peque._

_ se despide tu amiga Alice C._

__por supuesto que estaba llorando al fin podría abrazar, y poder hablar con alguien, la extraño. Aunque se que es lo que quiere hablar, es inevitable ver el parecido que Antonia tiene con su hermano.

- Mami, ¿porque lloras?- pregunto mi pequeña, poniendo su pequeña mano en mi mejilla.

- Mami, llora porque esta feliz- mi mejor amiga volvería, y temía su reacción cuando le cuente que Anto es su sobrina por donde la mire y por supuesto mi matrimonio con Jacob. A Jacob jamas le molesto que siguiera en contacto con Alice. Siempre nos juntábamos con Rosalie aunque no se llevaban bien siempre que podían se trataban con educación solo por Anto, ella amaba a su tía Rose y a su tío Emmett,ellos no sabían que ella es hija de el.

Cerre mi correo y apague el computador y me dispuse a hacer la cena justo a tiempo. Jacob llego poco después así que cenamos y yo tenia que decirle lo de Alice, no sabia como iba a tomar, pero teníamos mucha confianza y no me gustaba ocultarle nada así que decidí darle la noticia.

- Hoy recibí correo de Alice- mi voz sonó demasiado nerviosa para mi gusto pero no quite la mirada de el rostro de Jake.

-Me alegra que se halla comunicado y ¿que cuenta?- me miro y su mandíbula se tenso.

-Por lo que dice el correo, se viene en 3 semanas- creo que debí omitir lo de las 3 semanas por que su mirada se intensifico y dejaba de mirarme, yo sabia que detrás de esa mirada me preguntaba por el, yo solo moví mi cabeza negativamente y el dolor volvió a mi pecho. el miro su plato.

- Genial- fue todo lo que dijo, pero mi pequeño ángel no se daba cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente y decidió unirse a la conversación.

- papi, ¿quien es Alice?- pregunto inocentemente, Jacob me miro pero en esa mirada solo había amor, me dolía no poder amarle como se merecía, luego fijo su vista en ella.

- Es una amiga de tu mama- dijo dulcemente- que pronto vendrá a visitarla- su voz al final sonó dura, supe que no le gustaba la idea.

La cena termino y yo fui a arreglar y limpiar la cocina mientras Jacob y Antonia veían el televisor. No me podía quejar Jake era todo lo que una mujer podía pedir pero cada vez que nombraba algún Cullen en su rostro notaba el desagrado.

Cuando termine fui a la sala de estar y los vi durmiendo, así que tome con cuidado a mi angelito y desperté a Jake para que se fuera a descansar, insistió en que el llevaba a Antonia a su cuarto pero cedió cuando le dije que yo quería hacerlo. Le cambie su pijama y la acomode en su cama. Volví a mi habitación que comprartia con Jake y no sabia que hacer, me cambie en silencio pero no duro mucho.

- ¿cuando llega Alice?- su voz me asombro se escuchaba tranquilo.

- en tres semanas, creo- agregue- no me ha dicho el día exacto

Esa fue toda la conversación que tuvimos y me acomode a su lado le paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca.

- Yo te protegeré tu corazón- me susurro y no pude aguantar mas las lagrimas, era inevitable.

- Gracias Jake- que mas podía decir si sabia que por dentro me esta desmoronando poco a poco. Entre lagrimas me quede dormida no se cuando me quede dormida, pero como todas las noches despertaba gritando por mi pesadillas. Jamas podía dormir sin que una pesadilla interrumpiera mis sueños, cada vez que gritaba Jake me abraza me decía que que todo estaría bien. Intente conciliar el sueño pero me fue imposible, ahí fue cuando mi pequeña estaba aun costado.

-Mami, no puedo dormir- tenia en su mano un peluche que era un león, que se lo había regalado Emmett para su cumpleaños numero 3.

Me solté del agarre del Jacob, la tome en brazos y la lleve a su cuarto y la volví acomodar en su cama y me recosté a su lado, para que se quedara dormida comencé a tararear mi canción de cuna, la que mas de una vez me tarareo el, me dolía el alma pero el dolor me confirmaba que el fue real, que lo nuestro fue real poco a poco se quedo dormida y yo también junto a mi pequeño rayo de luz.

Pov Jacob.

Me desperté buscando a Bella, mi esposa pero no estaba ¿a donde iría? quizás este pegada en la computadora esperando mas noticias de la Cullen, esa noticia me cayo como balde de agua fría, yo esperaba que jamas volvería, solo con su llegada le traerá recuerdos a Bella y difícil tener que luchar todos los días por el amor de Bella, mientras ella sigue pensando en el bastardo de Cullen.

Me levante, me duche y vestí para ir al trabajo, fui a la cocina y me hice un café, Bella no esta el la computadora recorrí el pasillo y abri la puerta de mi hija, y allí estaba las dos dormían plácidamente que no quería despertarlas. M e acerque muy despacio y les di un beso a cada una de ellas y Bella abrió los ojos poco a poco.

- Jake ¿ya te vas?- pregunto adormilada.

- Si ya me voy, te despierto para que no se te haga tarde- le dije susurrando para no despertar a mi hija, si Antonia Elizabeth Black Swan es y sera siempre mi hija, aunque yo no la halla engendrado pero es mi pequeña hija yo la estoy criando.

- Gracias- se levanto despacio y me abrazo- Que tengas un lindo día- me beso la mejilla, me hubiera gustado que fuera en la boca pero jamas presionaría a Bella a hacer algo que no quiere.

- Te quiero- le devolví el beso y me fui.

Fui directo a mi coche, sabia que con la llegada de Alice Cullen las cosas se complicarían pero que puedo hacer, jamas le prohibiría a Bella que la viera por que de alguna forma ella la quiere y si ella quiere verla yo no me opondré. Pero claramente mi tranquila vida en familia se ira a la cloaca **(alcantarilla) **con la llegada de Alice.


	3. Inevitable

**los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginacion.**

**segunda oportunidad**

**Pov Bella.**

****Han pasado 6 dias desde que recibí el correo de Alice, las cosas con Jake siguen igual pero se que por dentro no aguanta el coraje, he tratado por todos los medios no pensar en El, pero no lo consigo, cada vez que miro a Anto, mientras veo sus hermosos ojos me doy cuenta que no he podido olvidarme de El. Pero tenia que hacer de cuentas que nada había pasado por el bien de mi familia pero por sobretodo por el bien estar de mi hija.

- Vamos, Anto, apúrate que estamos atrasadas- casi todas las mañana Jacob me despertaba para salir a dejar a Anto al colegio pero como pasaba mala noche era común que nos atrasáramos, yo estaba en la cocina mientras mi peque se terminaba de arreglar.

- ¡Ya voy!- grito del baño, supuse que estaría lavándose los dientes.

Esperando a mi Ángel para ir derecho a su colegio mi teléfono sonó, mire quien llamaba quede sin respiración.

"¿hola?"- conteste tanto desconcertada por la llamada.

"hola, peque"- saludo Alice- "¿como estas?"

"¿Alice?"- dije confundida no podía creer que estaba escuchando su voz, después de años al fin la escuchaba.

"obvio, ¿acaso conoce a otra Alice?-respondió animada.

" Es que aun no puedo creer, que después de tantos años te este escuchando- mi estaba demasiado exaltada que solté una lagrima.

" si, se pero bueno, espero que las cosas en tu casa estén bien- dijo mi animada amiga.

" si, creo que si" - mi voz se quebró- "pero cuéntame a ¿que se debe tu llamado?"

" al parecer estas ocupada- añadió- espero que no te este incomodando"

"un poco- agregue- estoy un tanto atrasada y tengo que dejar a Anto en el colegio, pero dime que pasa"

"ok, te lo dijo altiro- hizo una pausa- mañana viajo a Seattle, y me preguntaba si podías y a recogernos al aeropuerto."

" eh... claro por supuesto- dije, pensado en como decirle a Jacob, pero no se puede oponer."

" pero quieros que me hagas un favor ¿puedes?"- pregunto, me tense.

" si , dime en que te puedo ayudar- estaba preocupada que favor quisiera que le hiciera.

"lleva a Antonia, quiero conocerla en persona- dijo con duda.

" si la llevare"- ahora a se que a Jacob no le agradara nada de nada que llegue a la niña a conocer a Alice.

" bueno mi vuelo llega a las 6 de la tarde- dio un suspiro- bueno no te quito el tiempo asi que nos vemos mañana."

" ok, nos vemos mañana- mi voz sonó triste, y corte.

Anto llego a mi lado, mire la hora y si que ahora estábamos supe atrasada, la tome en brazos y salimos la acomode en su silla y entre al auto, como no estaba muy lejos el colegio llegamos un minuto después de la hora de entrada, la deje en la puerta y me despedí de ella, me dolía dejarla ahí pero se que es por su bien. Dejándola ahí me fui hacer unas compras, compre las cosas que necesitaba para la casa, me acerque a la caja cancele todo y fui a mi coche. Tenemos una buena situación económica gracias al trabajo de Jacob y mi trabajo como escritora a medio tiempo me permite estar con mi hija. Maneje de vuelta a la casa, acomode las cosas, ordene y limpie un poco.

El dia transcurrió lento y menos que nunca tenia ganas de escribir creo que con la noticia de que Alice llega mañana, me tiene con un boqueo mental. Jacob paso a buscar a Anto ya que hoy salia temprano del trabajo. No sabia como reaccionaria a la noticia y menos que lleve a la niña, estoy aterrada por su reacción si bien jamas se a propasado pero no se hasta que punto el puede aguantar.

Estábamos cenando y le di la noticia de que Alice me había llamado y que fue lo que me digo también, a eso reacción bien como de costumbre cuando le nombraba algún Cullen, ponía cara de desagrado y se tensaba, espere a que se calmara un poco y le dije que llevaría a la niña conmigo se opuso totalmente y era lo que me temía y comenzó a gritarme, jamas lo había echo y menos delante de la niña, me quede mirándolo y tratando de que viera en mis ojos que el no venia y que pensara en la niña el aparentemente me comprendió y accedió a que la llevara.

- Mami ¿a donde vamos a ir?- pregunto un poco asustada por la reacción de Jacob.

- Vamos a ir a recoger a una amiga al aeropuerto- dije acariciando su mejilla, ella me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Papá también va ir con nosotras?- me pregunto yo solo miraba a Jacob.

- Amor, yo no puedo ir tengo que trabajar- agrego- pero cuando llegues me cuenta como te fue ¿bueno?.

- Si, esta bien- dijo animadamente y volvió a comer.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio y el aire estaba palpablemente tenso, sabia que a el no le gustaba la idea pero Alice es mi amiga y no porque sea la hermana de El, dejare de verla, aparte sea como sea es la tía de Antonia. Alice no sabe de quien es hija, ella quería que se lo dijera pero no yo no quería decirle nada, y menos para que su hermano dejara de estudiar por tener que quedarse aquí, a ella le mandaba fotos de Anto cada vez que podía y ella me lo agradecía por tener esa confianza de contarle como iban las cosas, sabia que mañana seria un día largo llenos de preguntas, también sabia que ella al ver Anto sabría quien es padre. Cuando acabe de limpiar las cosas en la cocina lleve a Anto a su pieza y se quedo dormida enseguida, daba gracias a Dios por que no tuve que tararearle la canción de cuna, salí y fui a mi habitación y Jacob ya estaba dormido. Me dolía tener que arrastrarlo en este dolor, como me gustaría que las cosas fueran distinta, de que pudiera amar a Jacob, deseaba tanto poder corresponderle a su amor pero sabia que era imposible, todos estos años lo he intentado pero ha sido en vano. Comenzaron a salir lagrimas conforme entraba mas la noche y mis pensamientos siempre me llevaban al día en que el me dejo, yo tenia semanas de embaraza y aun no lo sabia, no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida.

Me desperté y aun era temprano me gire en la cama y no vi a Jacob, supuse que se fue mas temprano que de costumbre, mire el reloj que había en la mesita de noche y marcaban las 9:30, salte de la cama lo mas que rapido que puede y fui a la habitacion de Anto, pero ella no estaba en la cama, asi que fui al comedor pensando que estarian alli pero no, lo unico que habia era una nota.

_ "Te veías hermosa durmiendo y no quise despertarte_

_ no te preocupes yo me lleve a la niña al cole, _

_ solo ve a buscarla para que la lleves al aeropuerto._

_ espero que hallas dormido bien._

_ te quiere Jake._

__A pesar de que yo quería llevarla al cole me alegro que lo halla echo asi yo podía descansar un poco, ahora mas que nunca queria sentir algo mas por Jake, algo mas que un cariño de amistad. Trate de tranquilizarme y comencé a ordenar un poco la casa, la sala estaba llena de juguetes, así que los guarde, también ordene mi pieza y la pieza de Anto, aprovechando el tiempo ordene y limpie el baño.

Cuando termine me di una ducha, sentía como el agua relajaba cada musculo de mi cuerpo, era exquisito sentir esa sensación, cerre la llave del agua y me seque, busque mi ropa y me la coloque, seque mi cabello y me maquille un poco. llevaba puesto una blusa de seda color vino y uno pantalones de tela negro, me calce unas botas con un taco no tan alto ya que mi equilibrio no es nada bueno.

Mire la hora y ya eran las 1 de la tarde asi que sali para ir a recoger a mi hija al cole para poder cambiarle de ropa y peinarla un poco ya que siempre sale desordenada de las clases. Tome las llaves y me subí en el auto en 10 minutos ya estaba afuera del colegio de mi pequeña, me baje y la espere, salio a los pocos minutos, ella al verme salio corriendo hacia mis brazos. Me dio un beso en la mejilla al parecer estaba muy entusiasmada con ir al aeropuerto, no puedo negarlo yo también estaba entusiasmada por ver a mi amiga aunque no sabia como iba a reacción con Antonia y el parecido que tiene con el.

LLegamos a la casa, por suerte ella habia almorzado en el colegio, ya que yo no había hecho nada, asi que la lleve al baño y le di una bañada rapida, le coloque un vestido azul, unos zapatos color negro con pantys (medias) blancas, le seque el pelo y se lo peino cosa que fue difícil por que ella no le gusta que la peine, pero al final accedió y le hice unas trenzas a cada lado, estando lista les dije que se quedara sentada para que no se ensuciara mientras yo comía algo. Me prepare una pasta y la comi un tanto nerviosa pero era algo inevitable, cuando termine de comer lave el plato y de deje ordenado la cocina, fui y me lave los dientes. Mire el reloj y eran las 4:30 asi que tome de la mano a mi niña y nos fuimos al auto.

El aeropuerto estaba a 45 minutos mas o menos llegariamos a las 5:30. Anto en todo el camino no dejaba de preguntarme por Alice, que si era simpática, si tenia Hijos, si estaba casada y varias cosas mas. Llegamos bien en la hora, lo que me sorprendio es que alli tambien estaba Emmett y Rosalie, era obvio llegaba la hermana de Emmett y el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, cuando nos acercamos Emmett sonrio al ver a Anto hacia una semana que no la veia.

- peque viniste- dijo emocionado levantando a mi hija por los aires.

- Emmett, bajala- dije - Hola rose.

- Bella, hace tiempo que no te veia ¿como has estado?- pregunto rose

- bien, aqui un poco cansada- agregue- y tu ¿como has estado?¿como va tu embarazo?

- Bien, con algunos antojos- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se notaba que estaba feliz por su embarazo. Mire a Emmet que todavia tenia a Anto en brazos.

- Y tu ¿como vas con el embarazo?- le pregunte a Emmett.

- bien, aunque siempre le dan los antojos cuando estaba la mayoria de los locales cerrado- dijo dejando a Anto en el suelo.

- Mami, ¿a que hora llega tu amiga?- pregunto mi hija.

- Hay enana que impaciente- dijo Emmett mientras revolvía el pelo de mi hija- ya tiene que estar por llegar.

- Em no sabes cuanto me costo peinarla para que tu vengas y la despeines- lo mire y el me dio una sonrisa traviesa.

- Relájate Bells- dijo y se acerco y me revolvio el pelo, le quite la mano y no echamos a reir, me habia dado cuenta de que hace tiempo había dejado de hacerlo, mi pequeña niña también reia. En eso anunciaron que le avion en donde Alice venia acababa de aterrizar, esperamos como unos 15 minutos y alli venia caminando mi amiga, no habia cambiando mucho lo unico que habia cambiado era que traia era pelo un poco mas largo, al lado venia Jasper igual de guapo que siempre le hicimos señas para que nos vieran y ellos respondieron al acercarse mas Alice nos miro a todos pero de inmedito poso su mirada en Anto, mi hija se puso detras mio tratandose de ocultar. Pero Alice la seguia mirando.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamo mi recién llegada amiga, muchas mirada se posaron en nosotros, Emmett y Rosalie no entiende que pasaba y Jasper solo se quedo mirando a Alice.

- Alice, esa boca por Dios- Dijo Emmett.

- ¿Ella es tu hija? - pregunto sin dejar de mirarla- y de ...

antes de que dijiera su nombre la interumpi...

- Si- dije y su mirada se poso en mis ojos

- Se nota, es igualita, tambien se parece a ti- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Alice, antes que todo debes prometerme que no diras nada- le pedi

- ¿que? ¿estas loco?- dijo levantando la voz, Jasper la abrazo para calmarla.

- Se que no me comprenderas pero esto lo tememos que hablar y no delante de ella- dije y voz se quebro al final, Alice solo asintio.

Emmett y Rosalie no sabian con exactitud que pasaba 'pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta, tambien Jasper se dio cuenta del parecido que tiene mi hija con el.

- Es en serio?- pregunto Emmett.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que poco a poco caian libremente, ya no podia seguir ocultandolo y menos a ellos que me conocian. Rosalie no odia creerlo, aunque siempre ella y Emmett lo sospechaban yo jamas dije nada. Jasper al igual que Alice se dio cuenta al instante en que la vio.

Senti unos pequeños brazos abrandome las piernas, la mire y la tome en brazos acercándola a mi cara.

- Mami ¿por que lloras?- pregunto mi hija mientras me secaba mis lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos. Iba a contestarle pero Alice hablo antes.

- Ella esta emocionada ¿cierto bella?- yo solo asenti, Alice continuo hablando- Hola hermosa, yo soy Alice y tu ¿como te llamas?

- Yo me llamo Antonia Elizabeth Black Swan- le respondio y le tendio una mano mientras a otra seguia en mi cara.

- Mucho gusto- dijo Alice tomandole la mano- eres muy hermosa

- Gracias- dijo mi pequeña hija.

Alice me miro, pero en esa mirada no habia odia, ni ira ni rencor al contrario había alegria, emocion, y tambien un poco de tristeza, yo no dejaba de llorar, pero luego senti los brazos de alice a mi alrededor y me susurro al oido "todo esta bien, no estoy enojada" yo solo asenti. No sabia bien por que no estaba enojada conmigo, yo le habia ocultado que tenia una sobrina, y que jamas le dije nada a nadie de quien era el papa. Anto solo conocia a un papa y ese es Jacob, el siempre ha sido bueno con ella y por sobre todo la ama como si fuera de el. Alice al alejase de mi me dijo que teniamos que hablar y que tenia que saber todos los detalles, o solo asenti.

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews, poco a poco esta historia va tomando forma y espero que llegue a buen puerto... y tambien pasen por mis otros fic XD**


	4. La verdad

**los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginacion.**

**capitulo 3 "la verdad"**

**segunda oportunidad**

**Pov Edward**

No se como realmente he podido sobrevivir a la separación de mi único y gran amor, me dolió haberla dejado, haberla tenido que dejar sola, desprotegida, pero que mas podía hacer, la situación ya era insoportable, no podía quedarme y pretender que todo bien, aunque solo yo sabia la situacion económica de mi familia, esto era un secreto que solo mis padres y yo sabíamos, Alice y Emmett ya habían echo su vida y estaba feliz por ellos pero les tenia envidia por que ellos podían hacer sus vidas con quien mas amaban y yo, yo estaba estancado aqui en Inglaterra haciendo lo que podía para salvar la empresa y así no llevaran a mi padre a la cárcel por malos manejos, yo se que jamas mi padre pudo hacer algo así, a El le habían puesto una trampa, lo estafaron pero como el era responsable, el tomo toda las consecuencias de lo que paso.

Al dejar el instituto y lo que mas quería, viaje a Londres, Inglaterra seguir estudiando y al mismo tiempo tratar de salvar la compañía, estoy destruido por dentro ya no se que hacer con el dolor en pecho es algo que no puedo explicar, me cuesta hasta respirar, pero que saco con lamentarme de lo que deje en Forks, si al poco tiempo que me habia marchado, Bella, Mi Bella se estaba casando con es estúpido, maldito perro, ¿que acaso jamas me amo? ¿no espero por mi? ¿por que no me lo dijo ella? ¿porque me tuve que enterar por Alice que ella se iba a casar? Por eso deje de tratar de comunicarme con ella, cada vez que la llamaba contesta su ahora esposo, como odio esa palabra, asi que decidí, que como había echo ella, seguiría con mi vida, seguiría adelante, pero se que jamas la olvidare por mas que me duela. Un me saco de mis pensamiento, mire la pantalla de mi computador y era un mensaje de correo de parte de Alice.

"_Legue hace cinco minutos a Forks, todos vinieron a recogerme, tengo dos noticias que darte, la primera te la diré ahora pero la otra tendra que ser en persona y no sere yo quien te la de, creeme que sera un poco duro y se que te dolera, pero tranquilo todo estara bien. Bueno la primera noticia que te date es ME CASO! SI creelo al fin Jasper __ se decidió, por eso volvimos, espero que estes en mi boda, aun no tengo la fecha pero sera pronto"_

_"te quiere tu hermanita Alice"_

Quede en estado de Shock que tenia que decirme, que era tan importante que no me lo podia decir por correo, miles de ideas venian a mi mente, pero una solo se quedo "muerte". Por mas que quisiera ir y tomar el primer avion con destino a Estados Unidos, no podia, tenia que terminas mis "asuntos".

Asi como Bella hizo su vida yo también hice mi vida aunque, no he sido demasiado fuerte como para seguir, estoy compremetido Tanya Denali, hija de unos de los mayores accionistas de la compañía, ella es bonita tiene el color de su pelo es rubio hasta la cintura, tiene un cuerpo que cualquier mujer quisiera tener, unos ojos celestes pronfundos, realmente bonita, por mas que lo intentaba no podia dejar de compararla con Bella, se que ella no merece ninguno de mis pensamientos, no merece mi amor, no merece todas las lagrimas que derrame por ella.

**Pov Bella**

Después de unos cinco minutos mas o menos Alice saco s celular y comenzó a escribir, no sabia que pasaba, así que lo averiguare.

- Alice ¿ Que hace?- pregunte, aun tenia a mi hija en brazos.

- Mandando un correo- dijo total mente despreocupada pero yo me tense.

- ¿A quien?- pregunte no queriendo saber la respuesta.

- Edward- dijo y levanto la vista-

- No se lo dirás ¿cierto?- pregunte tan despacio que pense que no me habia escuchado.

- Mira- comenzo- Se que eres tu quien se lo debe de decir, pero creo que mereces un empujon para hacer, y tambien te dijo que no te apoyo en que se lo hallas ocultado tanto tiempo, ya le has quitado mucho tiempo de ser un padre.

- Alice, por favor no delante de ella- le pedi

- Anto ¿quieres ir a compra dulces?- le pregunto Jasper, Anto me miro pidiéndome permiso yo solo asenti. Jasper se alejo con mi hija y yo me quede con Alice, Rose y Emmett.

- ¿Anto es hija de Edward?- pregunto Rose, enfuscada.

- Si - baje la mirada.

- ¡Que demonios estas pensando!- grito Rose, acercando con la clara intensión de golpearme, no me moví porque me lo merecía, pero el golpe jamas llego.

- Rose, no - Dijo Emmett tratando de calmar a Rose- piensa en el bebe. Ella lo miro y se calmo.

- ¿porque jamas nos dijiste? ¿porque jamas le dijiste a Edward que tiene una hija?- me pregunto Alice.

- Yo supe de mi embarazo casi un mes despues de que el se fuera- mi lagrimas corrian libremente por mis mejillas- Trate de comunicarme con el por telefono, pero siempre sono apagado, y como el tampoco el quiso comunicarse conmigo.

- Y ¿para que existe el internet?- pregunto un poco enojado Emmett.

- Le mande un correo cuando lo supe pero al poner su correo salia que me habia borrado y bloqueado- el llanto se incremento.

- Aun asi, no tienes derecho de alejar a Edward de su hija- Grito Alice.

- Que mas da, cuando el se fue, me dijo que no me amaba, que lo nuestro habia sido un error, que jamas sintio nada por mi.- grite, pero mi voz ya no escucha al final de la oración. Cai de rodillas no pudiendo soportarlo, el dolor es interminable, y me lo merecia, por todo el daño que cause, a mi hija alejandolo de su padre, y a Edward, al pensar en su nombre el dolor de mi pecho se hiso mas agudo, a el por no haberle permitido estar cerca de su hija. No soportando el dolor grite con todas mis fuerzas sin importarme en donde estaba. Alice, se puso a mi altura y con su mano me levanto la cara.

- Aunque te hubiera dicho eso, tu no tenias el derecho de quitarle a Anto tuviera a su padre en su vida- dijo enojada- Pero el tiene que saberlo, quieras o no, por que si no se lo dices tu se lo digo yo.

- Alice, por favor- suplique- comprendeme, si el no me queria y jamas sintio nada por mi, ¿como va a querer tener una hija con una persona que no sintio nada?

- ¿Eres idiota?- me pregunto Rose con acido en su palabras. Yo solo me puse de pie y comencé a caminar alejandome de ellos, los escuche gritar pero no me gire para verlos, me acerque donde estaba Jasper con mi hija, el miro confundido, yo no dejaba de llorar, tome a mi hija en brazos y me fui directo hacia la salida.

-Bella, ¿que paso?- pregunto Jasper, pero no conteste solo seguí caminado, tenia a mi hija en brazos, y lo único que hacia era llorar y llorar.

Llegamos al auto y puse a Antonia en su silla, le puse su cinturón de seguridad, cerré la puerta y me subí en el lado del conductor, apoye mi cabeza en el volante y comence a llorar con mas fuerzas, dejando que el dolor me consumiera, queria desaparecer, lo unico que sabia hacer era hacer sufrir a los demas, a Jacob mintiendole y engañandolo haciendole creer que algun dia lo amaria, a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y jasper por dejar que mi mentira creciera mas y mas. a Edward por no haberle dijo jamas que tenia una Hija, y por ultimo el dolor mas grande de mentirle a Mi Hija, engañandola sin decirle que tenia un padre que no era Jacob, ese era el dolor que me carcomia el alma y me lo merecia por ser una estupida y egoista por pensar solo en mi.

- Perdóname- balbucie- por favor perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, jamas quise que esto llegara hasta este punto.

- Yo te perdono Mami- dijo mi hija en su voz se notaba la tristeza. Levante la cabeza mire por retrovisor y vi a mi hija y una lagrima corria por su mejilla. Me gire y limpie su cara con mis manos. El dolor era peor. Tratando de soportar las lagrimas, tratando de ser fuerte y que no viera a llorar para asi no hacerla sufrir.

- ¿Vamos al parque?- le pregunte con una sonrisa pero no alcanzo mis ojos pero ella no se dio cuenta.

- Si, hace tiempo que no vamos- dijo emocionada. me acomode y encendí el auto y nos dirigimos al parque, mientras iba manejando mi teléfono sono y sono en todo el camino no dejo de sonar. No quería que nadie mas me hablara solo queria pensar y estar con mi hija.

**bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, debo decir que llore escribiendo lo que sentia Bella, por que a una amiga le paso y fue muy fuerte darse cuenta de que estava equivocada y igual que el chico que la dejo, afortunadamente se contentaron pero pasaron muchas cosas para que estuvieran juntos ... espero que les guste y comprenda a Bella aunque sea un poquito...espero sus reviews XD...**


	5. desiciones

**los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginacion.**

**capitulo 4 decisiones.**

**Pov Bella.**

****Llegamos al parque y baje a la niña para que fuera a jugar, mientras camina y me senteba lo bastante cerca por cualquier cosa. La miraba estaba feliz, gritaba emocionada mientras jugaba, su sonrisa me hizo darte cuenta de que he echo todo mal.

Las imágenes llegaban a mi mente como una pelicula, sus palabras diciendo me que lo nuestro no fue mas que un romance de adolescentes, que jamas me amo, el dolor en mi pecho es insoportable, las imagenes de la gente que hablaban a mis espaldas diciendo que era una puta, que era igual que mi mamá, que era una zorra, que nadie podria estar enserio conmigo, las murmuraciones fueron peores cuando todo el pueblo se entero de mi embarazo.

****Cuando mis padres salían a comprar, regresaban con sus rostros llenos de dolor por todas las cosas que decian de mi, no podia aguantarlo era demasiado, Jacob estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, hablo con mi padre y yo me negue a casarme con el pero todos mis intentos se fueron cuando mi padre llego con el rostro desformado por que se habia peliado con alguien que estaba insultandome, verlo asi por mi culpa era la guinda de la torta, así que acepte, se que era un error pero tenia que hacerlo y darle un poco de paz a mis padres.

Cuando me case con Jacob cometí el peor error de mi vida, pero que mas podia hacer,dos semanas antes de casarme, decidí que tenia que ir a buscarlo, tome un avión hacia Londres, lo busque hasta cansarme, queria que supiera que estaba embaraza que iba a tener un hijo de el, pero todo se vino a bajo cuando lo vi, dos dias de haber llegado iba caminando cerca de un hotel, miraba para todos lados haber si me encontraba, a la gente le preguntaba si alguien lo conocia y les mostraba una foto y nadie lo habia visto, nadie lo conocia, hasta que gire mi cabeza hacia la calle de enfrente y alli estaba caminado de la mano de una mujer rubia alta, el agujero en mi pecho se hizo mas profundo, de pronto quedaron frente a frente y se dieron un beso, ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello color bronce, y estomago cayo al suelo al igual que todas mis iluciones.

Corrí hasta mi hotel, subí y me encerré en mi habitación, llore y llore, nadie sabia donde estaba, me sentía sola, abandonada, sus palabras eran apuñaladas en mi corazon, estuve asi alrededor de dos horas, recostado en la cama sola en un habitación, mi mano fue hacia mi vientre y dije " desde hoy tu seras mi vida, dare mi vida por hacerte feliz". Tome una bocanada de aire, me levante y empaque mis cosas baje, cancele y entregue la llave, salí tome un taxi que me llevo al aeropuerto, tome el primer avion que saliera, llegue y ya estaba decidida y me case con Jacob, solo por el civil(ley), no queria casarme por la iglesia con alguien que no amo.

Mi teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que ya estaba cayendo la noche, mire la pantalla tenia varias llamadas perdidas, volvió a sonar, era Jacob, no conteste. Me levante y fui por mi hija quien todavia esta jugando, la tome en brazos y la abrase con fuerza.

- te amo- le dije en su oído- pase lo que pase, siempre te amare

- yo también te amo, Mami- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- vamos a casa- le dije devolviendo su beso, ella asintió.

Llegamos al auto, la acomode en su silla, subi y encendi. Maneje en silencio, en un semáforo mire por espejo retrovisor, la vi estaba durmiendo, llegamos a la casa, aparque y vi el coche de Jacob que ya estaba alli. La baje y entre a la casa Jacob me miro, yo solo baje la mirada y fui a la habitación, le cambie el pijama y la acosté. Suspire, sabia lo que estaba por pasar, despacio me levante y camine hacia la sala.

- Jacob tenemos que hablar- trate de calmarme.

- Ya lo se- dijo enojado

- Entonces entenderas por que voy- dije

- ¿te vas?- pregunto

- Si mañana me voy a Forks o a donde sea- dije mientras me sentaba en el sofa.

- ¡me dejaras!- grito enojado

- Por favor no me lo hagas mas difici de lo que ya es- me lenvante y lo mire- perdoname.

- ¿es por el?- escupio la pregunta llena de amor.

- si y no- añandi- es por mi hija.

- ¿me ama?- pregunto. eso me dejo helada.

- no, no te amo- y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, me dolia hacerle esto.

Se acerco muy rápido y paso sus brazos por mi cintura, me acerco mas a el. Puso su cara cerca de la mia, muy cerca. Se estiro y puso sus labios sobre los míos, me quede congelada, por la sorpresa, después de unos segundo reaccione y como pude me separar de su agarre. Puse mis manos en puño y lo estampe es su cara, pero claramente no le hice ni un rasguño, por el contrario mi mano sono un "Crack".

El me miro enojado, me dio medio, pero el acerco mas y mas, me volvio agarrar y comenzo a forcejear, estaba como loco, me tiro al sofay comenzo a besar mi cuello, mientras yo trataba de alejarlo de mi.

- ¡Jake... para por favor!- dije entrecortada- ¡Jake!- grite.

El dijo nada solo segia besandome, sus manos recorrian mi cuerpo.

- Jake no lo hagas por favor- dije entre sollozos.

El no me escuchaba, y seguia, desabrocho mi camisa dejando mi pecho, el comenzo a bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar hasta uno de mis senos.

- ¡para!- grite- ¡No! ¡por favor no lo hagas!- gritaba entre el llanto.

-¡MAMA!- escuche el grito de Antonia delate de nosotros.

Jacob se levanto rapido y se fue al baño, yo me levante y abroche mi blusa. Me acerque a mi hija que me miraba asustada.

- ¿que estaba haciendo papá?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- Nada, pero nosotras tenemos que hablar- dije acercandola a mi pecho.

- ¿De que tenemos que hablar?- pregunto

- De muchas cosas- le bese la frente- pero ahora tene

mos que ir a dormir. _"y sufrir otra noche mas"._

__La volvi acostar en su cama, me quite los zapatos y me recoste a su lado, comence a tararear la cancion de cuna que Edward haia compuesto para mi, mi hija se calmo y pronto quedo profundamente dormida. Yo por otro lado, dormia a ratos, cada vez que las pesadillas me lo permitían. Me desperté de un salto por la pesadilla que no me dejaba tranquila.

Asi se fue la noche, la mañana llego rapido, me desperte mire mi reloj y eran las 10 de la mañana, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta qe estaba en la habitación de Antonia, y así los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Jacob tratando de abusar de mi, mientras yo le rogaba que parara, el grito desgarrador de mi hija al presenciar todo, todo me abrumo y pronto las lagrimas cayeron si previo aviso. A mi lado estaba mi hija durmiendo sin problemas, sonreía, supongo que tenia un lindo sueño. Me levante despacio para no despertarla, camine hacia la cocina por el pasillo con miedo de encontrarme a Jacob, pero el no estaba. me devolvi a la habitacion donde solia dormir, busque una maleta y eche todas mis cosas. Cerre la maleta y la lleve al auto, volvi a entrar a la casa y me fui directo a la habitación de Antonia, saque una de sus malestas y eche sus cosas, tome su mochila y eche unos cuantos jueguetes cerre la mochila y la maleta y me las lleve al auto, la maleta la eche en el porta-maletas (cejuela). Entre a la casa y me puse hacer algo de comida para el camino, Hice una mamadera de leche (biberon) y se lo lleve a Antonia.

- Amor- la desperte con cariño para que no se asustara, ella poco abrio sus ojos.- Toma tu leche para que no vamos.

- ¿A donde vamos?- pregunto soñolienta

- Vamos a casa de los abuelos- le dije mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

- Si, vamos- se sento en la cama y yo le di la mamadera.

Volvi a la cocina a terminar de hacer la comida, mientras la hacia me dolia el pecho, no podia respirar, era tanto el dolor que tenia que tuve que pone mis brazos abrasando mi vientre y me puse de cuclillas, y comence a llorar otra vez, que acaso este dolor no iba a terminar nunca, se que despues de que le dija a Edward de su hija me odiara, y ya no querra verme, y lo entiendo, soy la peor de las mujeres que existi en la tierra.

-¿Mami?- pregunto la dulce voz de mi hija

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y me levante

- aqui estoy- la mire y le di una sonrisa- ¿terminaste?

- Si- se acerco con su mamadera en sus manos-¿papa tambien va ir? su pregunta me dejo helada.

- No, Jacob no va ir- conteste- cambiate de ropa, esta encima de tu cama, si necesitas ayuda me llamas, ella asintio. Yo ya habia termina de hacer la comida, la empaque en un bolsito y lo deje encima del meson. Camine a mi habitacion y me cambien de ropa, cuando estaba calzando mis zapatillas llego a mi lado, mi hija, la mire y le di una sonrisa

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunte mientras me ponia de pie.

- Si estoy lista- contesto, su voz reflejaba emoción, alegría.

- OK, entonces vamos- tome su mano y comencé a caminar, ella en su otra mano llevaba su leon, lo mire y me sonrei. La acomode en su silla, le puse su cinturón y cerré la puerta, en el asiento del copiloto puse la comida, sube y encendi el auto, arranque y mire atras por retrovisor y vi a Jacob gritándome con unas flores en la mano, yo no volveré atrás, despues de lo de la noche pasada.

Viajamos prácticamente todo el dia hacia Forks, entre rato le daba de comer un sándwich a mi hija, ella se veia feliz no sabia lo que estaba pasando, y yo tenia que contarle como eran las cosas, tenia que contarle la verdad. Llegamos cuando ya entraba la noche, mire a mi hija y estaba durmiendo, entre en la calle de casa y aparque detras del coche de mi padre. Me quede un rato dentro del coche, mientras miraba como no dejaba de sonar mi telefono y en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Jacob.

Baje y saque a mi hija camine hacia la casa y toque, papá abrio la puerta, me miro y tomo a la niña mientras yo caia al suelo llorando y agarrando mi vientre, las lagrimas salian y corrían, el dolor de mi pecho se hacia mas fuerte que me no me dejaba respirar, escuche a mi padre llamar a mi madre mientras el subia a la niña a mi habiatacion para acostarla.

Mi madre llego a mi lago y se puso a mi altura, y me abrazo.

- ¿que pasa, cariño?- pregunto preocupada con su voz maternal.

yo no fui capaz de decir algo.

- Háblame, mi niña, ¿dime que esta mal?- decia mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y mi espalda.

- Todo, mama, todo va mal- respondí, mi voz sono rara por el llanto que estaba soltando.

- tranquila, tranquila- fue lo unico que me repetia.

- J..a.. cob- dije tartamudeando

- ¿Que pasa con el?-

- Trato de...- no queria decirlo, me avergonzaba decirlo, me dolia, el llanto no me dejaba- Trato de abusar de mi- volvi a romper en llanto, conforme mas lagrimas salian, mi cuerpo comenza a temblar.

- ¡¿que?- grito mi madre

No dije nada

- ¿porque hizo eso?- pregunto

- Porque voy a decir la verdad de Antonia, por que lo deje, porque le dije que no lo amaba, por que le dire a Edward que Antonia es su hija- mi voz se fue apagando.

- Tranquila, tranquila mi vida- decia mientras me ponia de pie, entramos a la casa y me sento en el sillon, ella comenzo a preguntarme.

- ¿Ya tomaste esa desicion?- pregunto mientras me daba un vaso de agua, lo tome y le di un sorbo. Solo asenti.

- ¿estas segura?- esperando mi respuesta pero yo solo asenti.

- ¿Te vas a divorciar de Jacob?- otra vez asenti.

- ¿que pasara con Antonia?- la quede mirando.

- Ella es mia, y la protegere, le dire la verdad, y le dire quien su padre en realidad- suspire- La proxima semana voy hacer los papeleos del divorcio, y cambiare el apellido de antonia. Mi madre me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿estas segura de querer hacer eso?- pregunto un poco dudando por su pregunta.

Asenti. Me levante y fui a mi habiatacion, todo esta tal como antes, los recuerdos se agolpearon en mi mente y comence a llorar otra ves pero la voz de mi hija me hizo callar el grito que tengo en la garganta atorado.

-¿Mami?- pregunto media dormida.

- Aqui estoy, mi niña- me recoste a su lado, ella me brazo y siguio durmiendo, escuchaba como conversaban mis padres, mama le estaba contando lo que habia pasado y lo que hare, con respecto a Jacob y padre lo quiere matar, pero se que mi madre no lo dejara salir, y por lo de Antonia no esta muy contento. Entre llantos y la conversacion de mis padres me quede dormida.

**aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que les guste...XD**


	6. Decepción

**los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginacion.**

**capitulo 5 Decepción**

**Pov Bella.**

Al dia siguiente hable con una abogado para los papeleos de mi divorcio y ver lo del apellido de mi hija, todo salio bien, mi padre me obligo a poner una denuncia contra Jacob por intento de violación y por maltrato de intrafamiliar. Hable con mi hija y le conte toda la historia claramente un par de cosas que omiti pero lo importante que ella entendio todo aunque al principio fue dificil, pero ella ya sabe quien es su padre, hace un par de Dias llame a Alice y le conte, ella se disculpo por la discucion en el aeropuerto desde ese dia no la he vsto, en todo caso yo me lo merecia, le dije que me ayudara a localizar a Edward, despues de 2 semanas, hoy nos encontraremos en un parque en Port Ángeles, se que jamas el podra perdonarme que le halla ocultado que tiene una hija pero lo que me importa es que ella este bien.

Arregle a Antonia y nos fuimos al parque, ella no sabia que hoy nos encontraríamos con Edward, llegamos cerca de la 2 de la tarde, y por lo que se Edward llegaría a las 2:30, Antonia apenas la puse en el suelo salio corriendo a jugar, me quede de pie mirandola, estaba muy nerviosa como sentarme.

_"tengo que estar tranquila_" me repetia una y mil veces.

Despues de unos 25 minutos, todo se revelaría.

-¿Bella?- oi su voz aterciopelada y dulce. Me gire y alli estaba frente a mi el amor de mi vida, no ha cambiado en nada, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, su cabello color bronce, sus perfecta cara entaba frente a mi.

- Edward- fue todo lo que dije.

- ¿como has estado?- su voz sonaba alegre, en sus ojos brillaban.

- Bien y ¿tu?- pregunte

- Bien, gracias,- agreguo- ¿has visto a Alice? me tenia que ver con ella.

- Ella no viene- conteste me miro confuso- soy yo quien quiere hablar contigo.

- ah, dime ¿en puedo ayudarte?- pregunto nervioso.

- necesitamos hablar de lo que paso hace cinco años- termine de hablar y en sus ojos se opacaron. Espere a que dijiera algo pero no dijo nada. Por eso decidi seguir hablando.

-Despues de que te fuiste, todo fue un suplicio, que no soportaba, las cosas iban de mal en peor, pero ya no te tenia aqui para que me protegieras de la gente que hablaba mal de ti- oh, no hay vienen las lagrimas.- Despues de unos dias comence a sentime mal, pense que estaba enferma del estomago, pero no pasaba.

- Bella, todo paso muy rapido, jamas quise hacerte daño... Lo interrumpi.

- Un mes despues decidi ir al medico, me hicieron varios exámenes, y en uno de ellos salio que estaba embarazada- su rostro estaba en shock, continue- Las murmuraciones fueron peores despues de que se enteran de mi embarazo, un dia mi padre llego al borde de la ya que se puso a peliar con un tipo de me insulto de la peor manera que se puede a una mujer- senti una lagrima cae.

-¿tengo un hijo?- pregunto.

- si-

- ¿por que jamas me lo dijiste?- pregunto enojado.

- despues que me entere, te llame y tu movil salio apagado, llamaba todos los dias siempre era lo mismo, te intente mandar correos pero me eliminaste y me bloqueaste, asi que como no pude contactarte decidi ir a Londres, llegue y sali a buscarte, después de dos días allá, me encontraba en una calle y te vi, estabas con alguien mas, una rubia de pelo hasta cintura, se estaban besando así que corri a el hotel, tome mis cosas y volvi a casa, me case e intente ser feliz.

- ¿te casaste?- estaba enojado.

- si- añadió- me case con Jacob. Puede que me perdone que me halla casado con Jacob pero que le halla ocultado a su hija no.

- ¿con Jacob?- escupio el nombre de Jacob, jamas se llevaron.

- si el me ayudo, pero todo se complico.

- ¿Donde esta mi hijo?- su voz era dura.

- Es una niña y esta jugando.- me gire camine un poco el me seguía, el silencio era incomodo. Ella nos miro y corrio asía mi.

- Mami- grito cuando me abrazo- ¿es el?- me pregunto.

- si, amor es el- le conteste.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?- pregunto Edward

- si, cuando me aleje de Jacob, se lo dije- el la miro y sus ojos brillaban.

El se agacho para quedar a la altura y no decia nada solo la miraba, hasta que Antonia se acerco a el.

-¿tu eres mi papa?- pregunto ella

- si- dijo.

Ella se lanzo a el cuello de Edward, lo abrazo, el le devolvio el abrazo y vi en su mejilla una lagrima, solto su abrazo y se puso de pie. Me miro y en sus ojos se notaba el dolor y el enojo

- ¿porque me lo ocultaste?

- se que no tenia derecho, pero cuando me dijiste que no me amabas que jamas te importe, supe que tampoco te interesaria un hijo

- ¿como pensaste eso?- grito lleno de enojo.

- tu me lo hiciste pensar que mas querías que hiciera- conteste entre sollozos.

- te das cuenta que me quitaste 5 años de poder ver a mi hija- grito mas fuerte, senti unas manitas en mis piernas, Antonia estaba detras mio asustada- que poco me conoces

- Ya no sabia que hacer- mi voz se quebro- se que hice mal por eso estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas.- te pido perdon, de verdad lo lamento, porfavor no me la quites ella es todo para mi.

- ¿como se llama?- pregunto sin mirarme.

- Antonia Elizabeth Cullen Swan

- Necesito pensar esto no me lo esperaba, ahora que se que tengo una hija las cosas cambian- mira a Antonia y volvio sus ojos hacia mi- mañana iré a verla a tu casa, y la llevare a que conosca a mis padres, Aun me sorprende lo poco que me conoces, jamas alejaria a mi hija de su madre, pero te exigire verla lo mas que se pueda. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo.

**Pov Edward.**

Subí a mi auto, apoye mi cabeza en el volante y deje salir todo las lagrimas que tenia dentro, como pudo ocultarme la existencia de mi hija, como fue capaz de hacer eso, se que la herí, pero pensar que no interesaría por un hijo mio, aparte se caso con ese maldito perro pulgoso de Jacob, bueno eso lo puedo dejar oasar, pero que jamas me halla dijo de mi hija eso lo puedo dejar pasar asi como asi.

Se que tengo culpa, por mentirle, pero un hijo, negarme el derecho de criar a mi hija, ya no se que pensar. Hacia un par de semanas Alice llamo para que viajara para su boda que es en un par de semanas mas, me dijo que la encontra en un parque de Port Angeles pero alli estaba Bella, no puedo negar que estaba mas hermosa que nunca y que senti mariposas cuando la vi, pero despues de todo lo que dijo, no podia reaccionar, jamas pense que hubiera ido a Inglaterra, ¿por que no se me acerco? ¿porque no me lo dijo ahi?. Realmente no se que pensar todo paso demasiado rapido.

Ver a mi hija, sus ojos color verdes igual que los mios, su cabello largo de color bronce con reblejos de color chocolate, sus mejillas sonrosadas, no hay duda de que es mi hija, he visto varias fotos de mi cuando era pequeño, y es igual a mi.

Llegue a la casa de mis padre, estacione y sali del auto, cuando entre en mi casa escuche a mi madre llamarme pero yo no me di vuelta, corri hacia mi habitacion lo unico que queria es estar solo, llegue a mi cuarto y cerre con fuerza la puerta destras de mi, y me sente en mi cama, la imagen de mi hija estaba ahi cada vez que cerraba los ojos, comence a llorar como jamas lo habia echo, a tal punto que mi cuerpo comenzo a temblar y un dolor en mi pecho se intensifico, era tal el dolor que lo unico que fue gritar con todas mis fuerzas, gritar hasta quedarme sin aire, sin ganas.

Escuche unos golpes en mi puerta, insistentes.

-¿Edward?- llamo mi hermana.

-¿hijo estas bien?- pregunto mi madre.

tome aire y conteste- si, estoy bien- mentí.

- Edward, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Alice.

- no- conteste- quiero estar solo.

- amor estaré abajo si necesitas algo ¿bueno?- dijo mi madre.

- gracias- respondí, pero sabia que Alice seguia detras de la puerta.

- Edward ¿ya hablaste con Bella?- su pregunta me dejo helado, ella lo sabia y jamas me dijo nada. Me lentante de mi cama y abri la puerta, me miro y en su rostro habia preocupacion.

-¿puedo pasar?- yo solo me limite a hacerle una seña para que entrara.

- ¿tu sabias de Antonia? ¿sabias que ella es mi hija?- vi que mis preguntas no la tomaban por asombro, lo sabia, ella sabia que tenia una hija y jamas me lo dijo, ¿que clase de hermana tengo.

- si, me entere el dia en que llegue a Seattle- dijo agachando la mirada.

- ¿porque no me lo dijiste?- pregunte enojado, esto era el colmo.

- no era yo quien tenia que decírtelo- dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿porque me lo oculto?- dije mi voz se quebro, mientras me senteba en la cama llevando mi mano hacia mi cabeza comence a llorar de nuevo. Alice se acerco y se sento a mi lado, mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

- trata de entenderla- dijo- ha sido muy duro para ella.

- y para mi ¿que?- agregue- ¿y me dolor? ¿que acaso yo no tengo sentimientos?

- no se trata de eso- paso su mano por mi mejilla-¿te conto que Jacob casi la viola, por querer decirte la verdad?. la mire aterrado.

- no, me dijo nada de eso- conteste.

- se que ella estuvo mal, pero desde que discutimos en el aeropuerto, ella dejo a Jacob por eso, la golpio y quiso abusar de Bella, si no fuera que Antonia quizás Jacob hubiera alcanzado su cometido.

Al ver que yo no decía nada siguió.- Desde entonces ella se fue a casa de sus padres, se divorcio y le cambio el apellido a la niña.

-¿cambio el apellido?- pregunte. _"por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando"_

- si, al casarse con Jacob, el registro a la niña con su apellido- Me puse de pie enojado, no solo le basto con ocultarme a mi hija si no que tambien le habia puesto el apellido de eso bastardo.

- tranquilo- dijo Alice.

- no me puedo calmar, ¿como fue que paso todo esto?- dije

- no lo se, pero a los dias que ella se separo le cambio el apellido y le conto la verdad a la niña, ella al principio, no lo comprendio, pero al venir aca, todo fue mas facil- _¿que?, ¿pero que cosa?_

- ¿mi mama conoce a la niña?- pregunte confundido.

- si, Bella la trae dia por medio para que vea a mama y a papa- dijo. Yo no lo podia creer todos sabian de mi hija pero nadie fue capaz de decirme. estaba sentado en mi sillon y senti a mi madre a mi lado, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- ¿porque nadie me lo dijo?- pregunte mientras escondia mi rostro en su pecho.

- no era nuestro deber, decirtelo- dijo mi madre.

- ¿la amas?- pregunto Alice. No conteste, claro que la amo ella el amor de mi vida, al ver que no contestaba siguio- ¿la odias?- como la iba a odiar si es la unica que me ha echo sentir asi- ¿que sientes por ella?- pregunto mi madre que aun estaa en su regazo.

- Decepcion- dije mi voz estaba llena de dolor, de tristeza. Mi mama se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos.

- se que la amas mas de la decepcion que tienes, no te pido que vallas y que corras hacia ella, solo que cuando sea el tiempo necesario arreglen las cosas- ¿que arreglemos las cosas? como me pedia eso, al saber las cosas que hizo, al saber que todo este tiempo me oculto a mi hija, despues de esto ¿como voy a confiar en ella?, se que mi madre lo dice por que ella tambien es madre pero no puedo no pensar en arreglar las cosas con Bella, menos ahora despues de lo que hizo.

Mi madre y mi hermana me dejaron solo, en mi habitacion, mi cabeza ya no puede con tanto alboroto, todo estaba mal, bueno en cuanto aqui, por que en Londres, estaba un poco mejor las cosas, antes de venir la compañia esta entra las grandes del mundo y como ya no me necesitaba alli, me trasladaron a Port Angeles, con Tanya ya no tenia nada, por que no la amo, pero ella me sigue llamando como ahora, mi telefono no ha dejado de vibrar.

Me quede dormido con la imagen de mi hija, y con la gran decepción que siento hacia Bella, no puedo odiarla, pero una vez roto la confianza las cosas ya no vuelven hacer lo mismo.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS PASEN POR MIS OTROS FICS... QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO XD**


	7. Genes

**los personajes pertenecen a S.M yo solo uso mi imaginacion.**

**capitulo 6 genes**

**Pov Bella.**

Despues de hablar con Edward y contarle todo lo que paso, llegue a mi casa, prepare algo para cenar y despues me acoste con mi hija, yo sabia que ella tena muchas y me estaba preparando mentalmente para cada una de sus preguntas, que estoy segura que vendrian.

-¿mami?- pregunto mi hija un poco de duda.

- si, amor-

- ¿tu amas a...a um... a papa?- se que esa pregunta le costaba ya que recien hace poco que sabia la verdad, pero su pregunta me dejo congelada, pero jamas le mentiria a mi hija.

- si, lo amo- confesé.

-y entonces ¿porque no se casan?- fruncio el ceño.

- mi vida, las cosas, son un poco mas dificil - dije tratando de ocultar la tristeza en mi voz.

- te amo, mama- añadio- eres la mejor mama del mundo- me miro y puso una sonrisa hermosa su cara, yo lo unico que hice fue darle un beso en su frente.

- yo tambien te amo, y eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida- le sonrei.

- mami, ¿me tatareas la canción?- ella no sabia que Edward la habia compuesto para mi, asi que comencé a tararear aquella cancion de cuna, no alcance a terminar la canción cuando mi hija ya esta durmiendo. Me deslice muy despacio para no despertarla, baje las escaleras, saque de mi bolso mi laptop (notebook), hacen dias que estaba escribiendo una novela, como me habia marchado de Seattle donde estaba la editorial, gracias al cielo, mi editor compredio mi situacion y nos comunicábamos via correos electrónicos.

Despues de que e contara a Antonia quien era su padre, la lleve a la casa de Edward para que conociera a Esme, Carlisle, ellos estan felices de tener una nieta, su primera nieta, hable con Esme y ya como una mujer, como una segunda madre que es para mi me compredio el por que de la situación ya que como ella, es mama y daria su propia felicidad para que a sus hijos no les faltara nada.

Hasta el dia en que supe que seria madre, ese día supe, lo que era sentimiento, de querer dar lo mejor de ti para que a tus hijos no les falte nada, el ser su guardián, su escudo, ese día mi vida cambio rotundamente, tenia alguien por quien luchar, por quien seguir adelante. Apesar de los años que estuve con Jacob, las veces que tenia que aguantar las caricias de alguien mas que no fuera Edward, fui valiente, tuve la fuerza necesaria para tomar una desicion y gracias a que esa noche Jacob quizo violarme, supe que era lo mejor para mi hija y para mi, de ahora en adelante, todas las decisiones que tome seran por el bien de mi hija.

El timbre de mi celular me saco de mis profundos sentimientos y me di cuenta que no habia escrito ni una letra, mire el identificar es Alice, me desilucione de que fuera ella, queria con todo el alma que fuera Edward, descolge y me lleve el telefono a mi oido.

-¿hola?- pregunte.

-¿Bella?-

- si, Alice ¿que pasa? ¿porque me llamas tan tarde?- pregunte

- ¿te he despertado?- claro que no

- Mas o menos, ¿por?

- es que como se que mañana Edward ira por la niña pensaba... - _que no sea compras, que no sea compras-_ ¿que podriamos ir de compras?- En serio debería jugarme un billete de lotería de seguro me lo gano.

- Aliceee, de verdad que no quiero, no es por ser pesada pero no tengo ganas- rogandole al cielo que no insistiera pero al parecer ella no iba aceptar un no por respuesta.

- Amiga, se que han pasado cosas, y quiero que vengas para que me ayudes con la boda ¿si?- ya me la imgino haciendo pucheros, y esta mujer sabe que no le puedo negar nada.

- Esta bien, cuando tu hermano venga por Anto nos vamos- dije sin mucha ganas.

- ok, entonces nos vemos-

- nos vemos- dicho esto descolgo.

Trate de concentrarme pero me fue imposible, cerca de las 2 de la mañana decidi irme a la cama, cuando ya en mi habitacion, senti unos pasito detras mios, era mi hija, supe que no podia dormir haci que le señale la y ella se acosto, junto a mi, rapidamente se quedo dormida, yo por mi parte no podia, es que con todo lo que estaba pasando no podia conciliar el sueño, despues de unos minutos quede redinda.

La mañana siguiente me desperte cuando mi hija me llenaba de besos, me fije que ya estaba vestida, ella me dijo que la abuelita rene la habia vestido, asi que me levante y fui al baño, dejando a mi hija al cuidado me mis padre, entre en el baño, abri la llave del agua y espere a que se regulara el agua, me meti y senti el agua correr por mi espalda, sentia como relajaba cada fibra, cada musculo de mi tensada espalda, cuando al fin termine, me seque y me vesti, me coloque una blusa azul cruzada en la cintura, unos jeans y unas botas de taco bajo, me seque el cabello y baje a tomar desayudo, senti mi telefono vibrar y era un mensaje de texto.

_Hola... hoy pasare a buscar a la niña, como a las 12, quisiera que pasara el dia conmigo y mi familia, aunque ya se que ella ya lo ha echo anteriormente, te agradezco que se la trajieras a mama y a papa. Cuando la pases a buscar estara lista... Cuidate E._

Quede helada por el mensaje de Edward, espero que ahora este haciendo las cosas bien, no quiero nada mas que la felicidad de mi hija, si eso para mi es felicidad yo encantada, pase lo que pase conmigo y con Edward, lo primero para mi ahora es mi hija. Mire el reloj y ya eran las 11:45, quedaban 15 minutos para que Edward llegara, me puse ansiosa y nerviosa. Me levante de la silla en que estaba y fui a ver a mi hija, ella todavia esta en mi habitacion, estaba jugando, le dije que Edward vendria a buscarla se paro rapidito y comenzo a dar saltitos, me recordo al instante a Alice, Ay no Alice, se me habia olvidado, pense que habia sido un sueño.

Ella recogió su peluche favorito su león, y bajo a esparar, yo arregle un bolso con ropas extras, con un niño nunca se sabe, asi que eche todo lo necesario y cerre el bolsito, baje y senti un auto aparcar. Por inercia mi corazon comenzo a palpitar como un caballo desbocado, repire varias veces para que se calamara pero me fue imposible llame a Antonia y salimos de la casa.

Alli parado apoyado su cuerpo a la parte delantera esta Edward, jamas me cansaria de decir lo sexy que estaba, llevaba una camisa negra con botones blancos, unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas, oh por Dios no estoy respirando. Calma Bella, me repite varias veces, mi hija apreto mi mano y la mire, estabamos frente a Edward que no me habia dado cuenta.

-¿estas lista?- _si estoy lista... _le pregunto a mi hija, ella asintio, yo me agache para despedirme.

- te portas bien en la casa de tus abuelos, y le haces caso a tu papa ¿bueno?- mire a Edward y vi en sus ojos un brillos, quizas fue por lo que dije de que le hiciera caso a su papa. Mi hija asintio.

- hola- saludo parecia nervioso.

- Hola, cuando vuelva de lo de Alice ire por ella.- dije y como convocada ahi estaba Alice, no me habia fijado que ella venia en el auto.

- hola bella, ¿lista para un dia de compras?- pregunto emocionada, mientras revolvia el pelo de mi hija y la saludaba, Antonia no soltaba mi mano.

- Si, super emocionada- dije con sarcasmo, y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward sonreia.

- Vamos hija, sube al coche, a la tarde ire por ti - la acomode en el asiento trasero, me di cuenta que tenia una sillita pero sabia que no era la que yo tenia, mire a Edward que ya estaba sentado detras del volante sonrio y lo unico que dijo- Alice- yo solo sonrei, le puse el cinturon y le bese la frente, cerre la intranquila no era que desconfiara de Edward pero conosco que es un loco para manejary quiera o no me preocupo igual, al parecer se dio cuenta y bajo un poco la ventanilla y me sonrio.

- tranquila, conducire con cuidado- dicho esto se fue. yo suspire.

- Tranquila, ya veras que tu y mi querido hermano terminaran juntos- dijo Alice mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

- Lo dudo.

- ok, vamonos- dijo dando saltos y brinco como si fuera una niña chiquita.

Fuimos en mi auto, conduje hasta Port Angeles, y nos estacionamos, Ahi estaba yo por entrar a el infierno de compras con Alice, sentia que este dia iba a terminar cansada, y que seria un dia demaciado largo. Alice tomo de mi mano y corrio detro del centro comercial, literalmente corrio.

**Pov Edward.**

Como nunca conduje despacio, sabia que eso le preocuparia, asi que por el bien de su tranquilidad y por el bien de mi hija, estoy dispuesto a ser mas cuidadoso con mi manera de conducir, mientras ibamos de camino a mi casa no pude evitar mira por el retrovisor a mi hija que estaba ahi sentada mirando hacia afuera, esta tan tranquila, que se me venia a la cabeza la imagen de Bella, mi hija aunque ciertamente se parece a mi, ahi rasgos de Bella, que no pasan desapercibido, y en un momento la escuche tararear la cancionde cuna que compuse para Bella.

- Antonia- la llame y ella me miro, eso ojos verdes, que son mas hermosos que la misma piedra esmeralda.- ¿Como conoces esa canción?- algo me decia que se la Bella se cantaba pero no queria hacerme iluciones, quisas una de las tantas veces que vino a ver a mi madre ella se la tarareo.

- mama me la canta para que me duerma- dijo mirando el paisaje. Ella jamas me olvido, pero como logre algun dia pensar eso, claro el día en que supe que ella se habia casado.

-¿siempre te la ha cantado?- pregunte, estábamos llegando a la entrada.

- si, desde que yo era muy chiquitita- dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa es igual a la de su progenitora, que buenos genes tiene esa mujer, ante ese pensamiento salio una sonrisa. Ya habiamos llegado la baje y ella corrio hacia la puerta, en donde se encontraba mi madre quien la estaba recibiendo con los brazos abiertos.

-¡abuelita!- grito, mi hija.

- pequeña, me alegro de verte- decia mi madre mientras la levantaba del suelo. Entramos despues de que saludara a mi madre, mi hija con la misma efucividad que saludo a Esme, saludo a mi padre. Deje su bolso en uno de los sillones, y la tome en brazos ella en su manos, llevaba un leon, le pregunte quien se lo dio y me dijo que se lo habia regalo su tio Emmett, y volvio a sonreir, si definitivamente Bella tiene buenos genes.

No era necesario darle un tour por la casa ya que la conocia, pero algo me llamo la atencion y fue que cuando pasamos por al lado de mi piano ella se quedo mirandolo como si quisiera tocarlo. La levante y la sente al lado mio en el banquillo y comence a tocar la nana y ella si mas comenzo a tararear, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, al saber que apesar de que Bella no le halla dicho a Antonia que yo era su padre, ella le cantara esta cancion. Ella me miro y me abrazo. Su abrazo me lleno de todo lo que un dia me falto, pero solo una cosa no lleno, el vacio del amor de Bella.

**espero que les guste...XD**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS PASEN POR MIS OTROS FICS... QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO XD**


	8. Vuelta al pasado

**los personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**capitulo 8 Vuelta al pasado.**

**pov Edward.**

_No era necesario darle un tour por la casa ya que la conocia, pero algo me llamo la atencion y fue que cuando pasamos por al lado de mi piano ella se quedo mirandolo como si quisiera tocarlo. La levante y la sente al lado mio en el banquillo y comence a tocar la nana y ella si mas comenzo a tararear, se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, al saber que apesar de que Bella no le halla dicho a Antonia que yo era su padre, ella le cantara esta cancion. Ella me miro y me abrazo. Su abrazo me lleno de todo lo que un dia me falto, pero solo una cosa no lleno, el vacio del amor de Bella._

Después del cálido abrazo de mi hija segui tocando la nana, ella me mirada sorprendida, su cara reflejaba totalmente el asombro, yo le sonreía para darle confianza, tenia cara de querer preguntarme algo pero no se atrevia. Abria y cerraba su boquita sin decir nada. Mientras seguia tocando el piano, ella decidio hablar.

- ¿como conoces mi nana?- su voz de curiosidad hizo que sonriera.

- ¿tu mama siempre te la ha cantado?- le pregunte para darle un poco mas de misterio.

- si- dijo.

- ¿te gusta?- le pregunte.

- si, me hace dormir- su sonrisa me llenaba.

- ¿tienes sueño?-

- no quiero dormir- dijo mientras bostezaba- ¿como conoces mi nana?- pregunto, vaya al parecer no deja pasar nada por alto, igual que su mama.

- Yo la compuse- su mirada se poso en mis manos.

- ¿para mi?- pregunto mientras me miraba haciendo un puchero.

- para ti y para tu mama- dije, pense que no le gustaria mi respuesta pero me asombre por su pregunta.

-¿tu amas a mi mama?- me miro seria.

- eh... si la amo, al igual que te amo a ti- ella sonrio mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

- Y ¿porque no estan juntos?-

- es un poco complicado- dije ella me miro como si algo.

- sabes, lo mismo dijo mama- al escuchar eso hizo que mi sonrisa creciera mas de lo que ya estaba. Deje de tocar para que almorzáramos, mi madre me miraba desde la otra punta de la mesa, en todo el dia no le he dicho nada, no es que estuviera enojado con ella o con la familia por saber antes de la existencia de Antonia, pero no se nos habia dado la oportunidad ya que queria pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo junto a ella.

Al terminar de almorzar lleve a mi niña a lavarse los dientes. Al finalizar ella decidio mirar caricaturas, mientras las veiamos se quedo dormida, con sumo cuidado para no despertarla y la lleve a mi cuarto, la acomode en mi cama y al separme de ella se desperto.

-¿papi?- dijo mirandome, esas palabras causaron estrajos y mi vision se nublo por las lagrimas.

- dime, amor- dije tratando de que mi voz sonara normal cosa que no logre.

- me cantas mi canción- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, y me encanto, asi que me acomode a su lado y comence a tararear la cancion de cuna, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojitos. La contemple como dormía, y un recuerdo vino a mi mente, y fue cuando tenia en mis brazos a Bella. Fije mi vista en mi hija, y no podia creer lo mucho que se parece a mi pero sobre todo que sobre saltan alguno rasgos de Bella, cuando al fin ella ya estaba bien dormida, me levante despacio y sali de la habitacion, sin darme cuenta habia estado con ella mas de 45 había llamado un par de veces para saber como estaba Antonia.

Llegue a la cocina, y ahi estaba mi mama, quien ordenadando. Ella me miro y caricio mi mejilla, al sentir su mano en mi rostro senti tanata paz que mis lagrimas salieron sin previo aviso.

- ¿que pasa hijo?- pregunto mi madre con preocupacion en su voz, negue con la cabeza. Me sentia... tenia muchas emociones, estaba feliz por tener una hija, pena por todos estos años sin saber de ella, rabia por que Bella me lo halla ocultado, estaba que gritaba de lo alegre que estaba por que mi hija me llamo PAPA.

- tranquilo hijo, ya veras que al final de todo, ustedes seran felices- Mi madre siempre haciendome sentir bien, sabia que ella tenia razon pero son muchas cosas.

Los minutos pasaron y mi hija todavia estaba durmiendo, faltaba poco para que Bella la viniera a recoger, cada vez que la veo me trajo de un suspiro las palabras, hay tantos recuerdos que me invaden cada vez que la veo que se dificil contenerme, pero tengo que hacer las cosas bien, tengo que ser un bien.

Pov Bella.

Ya no puedo mas, el dolor de mis pies es realmente insoportable, aparte del hambre que tengo era peor, mi estomago no dejaba de rugir y con mucha fuerza, desde que llegamos al centro comercial, no hemos parado, bueno Alice no ha parado, con esto de la boda, ahora se a vuelto insoportabe.

-Alice- la llame- ¿podemos comer algo?- pregunte, al terminar mi estomago volvio a rugir, creo que ella lo escucho por solto una risita.

- esta bien- dijo en un suspiro.

- gracias- me lance sobre ella abrazandola.

Decidimos comer en Burger King, yo agradecia al cielo por que por iba a alimentarme, mientras Alice pedia lo que ibamos a comer, llame a casa de Edward, pregunte por mi peque, me dijo que estaba bien, que le habia tocado el piano, cuando me conto que le habia tocado la nana, mi corazon estallo, y comenzo a acelerarse, tambien me dijo que ya habian almorzado y que estaba haciendola dormir una rato, asi que me despedi y colgue el telefono. Guarde mi telefono en mi bolso y cuando me giro para ver a Alice, me encuentro con un Mike, verlo es como volver al instituto.

-¿Bella?- pregunto, si acaso esta ciego.

- hola- dije sin mucho interes mientras buscaba con la mirada a Alice, pero ¿donde esta metida?¿No creo que me halla dejado sola con este tarado?

- ¿a quien buscas?- ¡que te importa! grite en mi fuero interno.

- A alguien- ¿que haces?¿porque sigues aqui? que no te das cuenta que no quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿te gustaria comer algo?- ¿que acaso no entiende?

- no- dije cortante.

- ¿ quizás otro día?- dijo. Que acaso no tiene cerebro para saber que jamas saldría con el. Aparte que Alice no estaba.

- No, Mike- dije, ya me saco de mis casillas- Jamas saldria contigo, JAMAS- esta ultima lo dije lentito haber si podia entender, pero creo que no entendio nada.

- Bueno, quizas otro dia- bufe, que acaso tiene un mono por cerebro, el al ver que yo no dije nada se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Comence a buscar a Alice, quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, comence a caminar hacia ella, estaba enojadisima, sabia que ella lo habia echo a proposito.

- ¿que es tan gracioso?- dije y mivoz salio tensa.

- mirarte enojada- rio- es como volver al instituto.

- Lo unico que falta es encontrarme con alguna estupida como Lauren- Termine uniendome a las risas de Alice. Pero poco me duraron ya que mis ojos se posaron en lo de Lauren quien venia hacia nosotras, yo y mi boca invocando a las pesadas. Para mi desgracia no venia sola, venia con su clan. Alisson y Jessica.

- Todavia sigue con su clan?- le pregunte a Alice antes de que ellas llegaran. Ella asintio. _¡Diablos!_

- Bella, querida, que guste verte- su tono de voz nasal me hace querer vomitar.

- Bien- dije cortante, haber si esta se le prende la ampolleta se va.

- Supe que te separarte, que pena- _uy ya te sacare todos los pelos de tu estupida cabez_a. Ella siguio hablando.

- Es una pena, que nadie te quiera, y menos con una mocosa- _Ya basta, nadie le dice asi a mi hija._

- Lauren, es mejor que te vayas- dijo Alice al mirar que en mis ojos salia fuego del coraje.

- No me quiero ir- 1,2,3... segui contanto para calmarme.- Bueno eso es lo que obtienes por su una cualquiera.- Listo ya fue suficiente, me puse de pie frente a ella, me miro con cara de suficiencia pero en sus ojos vi el miedo que le provoco el que me pusiera al frente. Sin mas tome mi refresco se lo lance encima, las otras dos plasticas, saltaron dando un paso hacia atras, Lauren me miro horrorizada, iba levantado su mano para darme una bofetada pero le pare en seco su mano.

- Jamas, vuelvas a insultarme- ella solo me miro, Alice lo unico que hacia entre risas era calmarme.

- Eres una puta igual que tu madre- Listo, mi paciencia se fue a la Mierda, sin que reaccionara puse mi mano en un puño y se lo di de lleno en la nariz falsa que tiene, fue tan fuerte que cayo al suelo, las demas me miraron y se acercaron a Lauren quien tenia una mano en la nariz llena de sangre.

Alice tomo de mi mano, y nos pusimos a correr, pero antes me puse de cuclillas al lado de Lauren para decirle que no hiciera nada contra mi por que seria peor. Comence a correr de Alice, no queriamos que los guardias llamran a la policia, y menos si en ella estaba mi padre. Rapidamente subismos al coche y dejando las bolsas de las compras en el asiento trasero. Encedi el auto y salimos mas que rapido del estacionamiento del centro comercial, iba manejando, mis manos apretaban el volante, Alice me miro.

- Tranquila, era lo mejor que le podía pasar- rio- fue genial ese derechazo- yo la acompañe en las risas pero lugo comezaron las lagrimas, recordando lo que pase cuando estaba embarazada. Alice solo me acariciaba el brazo, cuando y no pude mas orille a un costado de la carretera y puse mi cabeza encima del volante y comence a llorar.

- ¿Estas bien?- me repetía una y otra vez, yo solo asintia- Vamos cambiemos yo manejo- dijo bajando del auto para tomar mi lugar detrás del volante. Sali y me subi en el lado del copiloto. Alice comenzo a manejar, no fue tan rapido quizas para que me calmara antes de llegar a su casa y ver a mi hija, mire mis manos y las cerre y senti un dolor en mis nudillos.

- ahh!- me queje, me dolia demaciado.

-¿te duele?- pregunto, mientras miraba la carretera.

- Si,- añadi- creo que Lauren tiene la nariz dura de tantas cirugias- rei a carcajada, Alice me miro extrañada y me acompaño.

LLegamos a la entrada de la casa de Alice, me mire rapido en el espejo, me arregle el cabello no me habia dado cuenta de que estaba tan mal. Salimos del auto y entramos a la casa, ya estando dentro fui a la cocina y ahi esta Esme.

- Mama, ¿donde esta papa?- pregunto Alice.

- Esta en su despacho, hola Bella- me saludo. Alice salio en busca de Carlisle.

-hola Esme,¿como estas?

-bien y ¿tu?- ella me sonrio, y se acerco a mi. Puso su mano en mi mejilla y la caricio. Yo solo asenti.- ¿estas segura?, que bien me conoce.

- si, es que me encontre con Lauren- dije y una lagrima salio y recorrio por mi mejilla, ella la seco al instante.

-Tranquila, son cosas que dicen por envidiosas- rodeo sus brazos a mi alrededor- Por que ella no tienen una hermosa hija.

-Bella- llamo Carlisle- Alice me conto que paso, dejame ver tu mano.

Le pase mi mano y me examino, mientras lo hacia vi que venia bajando Edward, me miro y sonrio, Esme me miraba sin entender que habia pasado.

-¿que mas paso?- pregunto preocupada.

- Bella, le dio un puñetazo en plena nariz de Lauren- dijo Alice saltado de alegria Esme me miro solo sonrio, Edward me miro con cara de... estar orgulloso de mi, si claro.

- Se lo merecia- dijo Edward, lo mire y este solo me sonrio.- Voy por la niña.

- ¿porque no te quedas a cenar?- me pregunto Esme.

- No, quiero molestar- dije bajando la mirada, mientras Carlisle me vendaba la mano.

- Bella, jamas seras una molestia, asi que te quedaras a cenar- dijo Carlisle, asi que acepte la invitacion.

Espero que todo de aqui en adelante salga todo bien, y espero que lo de hoy en centro comercial no vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero andar siempre con las manos vendadas por golpear a quien se me atraviese y me insulte.

**espero que les guste...XD**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS PASEN POR MIS OTROS FICS... QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO XD**


	9. Tragedia

**los personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**capitulo 9 Tragedia**

**Pov Bella**

****Ya han pasado mas de 3 semanas y la boda de Alice fue hace un par de dias atras fue hermosa aunque fue un poco incomoda ya que fui una de las damas de honor y mi pareja fue Edward, no hablamos mucho pero gracias a Antonia me diverti mucho, ver a mi hija compartir con la familia de Edward supe que habia tomado la mejor decision, ver como jugaba con Emmett, como bailaba con Jasper y hablar con Alice, fue lo mejor.

Con Edward no hemos avanzado mucho ya nuestra relacion solo se reduce a nuestra hija. Rara vez hablabamos pero solamente por Antonia. En mi novela he avanzado favorablemente, mi editor le gusto los ultimos capitulo solo faltan algunos pocos para terminar mi libro.

Hoy me desperte con una fuerte presion en mi pecho como un mal presentimiento. Me levante y tome mis cosas para dirigirme al baño para ducharme, abri la llave y entre senti como el agua caliente relajaba los musculos, pero la presion que tenia en mi pecho no se iba, sali de la ducha, me seque y me cambie de ropa, baje a desayunar, estaba sola, ya que Renee y Anto habia ido al supermercado y mi padre estaba trabajando. Tome desayuno pensando en mi familia, decidi llamar a Renee.

- diga- contesto mi madre.

- hola, mama- dije.

- Bella, ¿como estas?- pregunto.

- bien, un poco preocupada, pero ustedes como estan?- supire.

- Hija, no te preocupes, Edward esta con nosotras- ¿que?

- ¿Edward?- quede congelada.

- si lo encontramos afuera de la casa y se ofrecio a acompañarnos y a Antonia le encanto la idea- dijo entre risas.

- Ah, que bueno - dije mi voz sono debil.

- Ya hija te dejo- se despidio

- Nos vemos- colge el telefono.

Aun hablando con mi mama y que ella me aseguraba que estaban bien no podia estar tranquila, no se que me pasaba, la presion del pecho era mas intensa, me costaba respirar. Me dolia y por mas que trataba de relajarme no podia, esta muy inquieta, decidi caminar, no se cuantas vueltas di en la sala de estar, de pronto mi el dolor de mi pecho se hizo mas intenso y el telefono sonó, corri a atenderlo tropece pero me alcance a afirmar en un mueble.

-¿Diga?- conteste, mi repiracion era irregular.

-¿casa de la familia Swan?- pregunto un hombre del otro lado de la linea.

- si- coneteste.

- Hablo del hospital- _Oh Dios mi hija _pense. Mi respiracion comenso a dificultarse rapidamente- Le llamo para avisar que Jefe Swan tuvo un accidente y se encuentra grave.

- Salgo enseguida- dije y ni siquiera me fije si corte el telefono.

Tome las llaves de mi coche y rapidamente Oh Dios, que no se nada grave, me repetia una y otra vez en mi cabeza, la lagrimas comenzaba a agolparse trate de pararlas ya era demasiado tarde, cuando llegue al hospital las lagrimas salian como rio, en la sala de espera me encontre con Carlisle, el rapidamente se acerco y me abrazo.

- Tienes que se fuerte- ¿que demonios significaba? el dolor en mi pecho fue peor.

- ¿Que... que paso?- pregunte entre sollozos.

- Charlie, estaba trabajando y se percato de un auto que iba a gran velocidad, lo detuvo para verificar sus documento y al momento en que se acercaba a coche el sujeto le dio un tiro en el pecho- Dijo en su voz detonaba tristeza y dolor.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grite, mis piernas se debilitaron cai al suelo, el llanto no se demoro en salir, el dolor en pecho ya era demasiado, comence a temblar por los sollozos- ¡No mi padre no!- repetia una y otra vez, no podia creerlo, simplemente no podia- ¡Charlie no!- grite. Senti unos brazos rodeando, era Carlisle.

- Tranquila- dijo- Llame a Edward el viene para aca con Renee.- me decia mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

- ¿Antonia?- pregunte.

- La llevaron con Esme, alla esta Emmett y Rosalie. Me puse de pie, mis piernas estaban debil, el se dio cuenta me sento en una de las sillas.

- ¿Como esta?- susurre. Cada vez que trataba de hablar no podia ya que el llanto y el dolor no me daba la fuerza para poder hablar claro.

- Esta grave- el escucharlo, el imaginarme que Charlie no estuviera conmigo y con su nieta, al lado de mi madre, era insoportable, el dolor se incrementaba, el llanto hacia que mi cuerpo temblara del terror que sentia si perdia a Charlie. No queria preguntar si se iba a salvar, y si la respuesta era que no, ¿Que se supone que haria?.

Pasaron un minutos cuando escuche a mi madre sentarse al lado mio, me abrazo y el llanto comenzo pero ahora era peor, pensaba que me iba a secar, Renee tampoco dejaba de llorar mientras me sostenia y me acariciaba la espalda, escuche como Edward habla con Carlisle.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto Edward.

- Esta grave- hizo una pausa- hay pocas probabilidades de que se salve- dijo Carlisle.

Mi cuerpo se tenso y se me vino todo negro...

**Pov Edward**

****- ¡Bella!- exclamo Renee mientras movia a Bella para que despertara, rapidamente llegue a su lado, Carlisle le tomo el pulso.

- Se desmayo- dijo- ay que ponerla en un camilla. La tome en brazos y la lleve donde Carlisle me indico, entramos a una habitacion y recoste a Bella con sumo cuidado, Carlisle paso un algodon con alcohol para que despertara, y ella lentamente abria sus ojos, pero repentinamente se sento de golpe.

- ¡¿Charlie? ¡¿Donde esta?- pregunto exsaltada.

- El esta bien- le tome la mano y ella me miro, en sus ojos estaba lleno de dolor, de tristeza.

- Dime que no esta muerto- imploro.

- No, pero esta grave- le dije con cuidado para que no se volviera a desmayar.

- Tengo miendo- susurro, me acerque a ella y la abrace, escondio su rostro en mi pecho y comenzo a llorar, me dolia verla asi, verlar sufrir. La aprete con mayor fuerza contra mi, queria que supiera que yo siempre estare con ella.

- Tranquila- susurre, mientras depositaba un beso en sus cabellos.

- No quiero que se muera- su voz se quebro al final.

- Tranquila, Charlie es fuerte- dije, ella seguia llorando, mientras seguia acariciando au espalda.- Pase lo que pase, yo estoy a tu lado- murmure, ella se aferro a mi y un grito nos hizo pegar un salto del susto.

- ¡NOOOOOO!- Esa era la voz de Renee que estaba en el pasillo, Bella se deshiso de mi abrazo y se laevanto de la cama, abrio la puerta y salio, yo la segui, miramos por los pasillo y a final vimos a Renee, en el suelo, llorando.

- ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!- gritaba Bella mientras se echaba a correr hasta llegar al lado de su madre, Carlisle, se puso enfrente de nosotros, el me miro y supe lo que paso.

- Lo siento- dijo Carlisle bajando la mirada. Bella rapidamente aferro sus brazos a mi cintura y su rostro lo presiono en mi pecho y las lagrimas caian libre por sus mejillas, yo solo la abrace con fuerza mientras que mi mano acaricia sus cabellos.

**Pov Bella.**

****Me aferre con fuerza a la cintura de Edward, las lagrimas salian y salian, el dolor era una quemazon que no me dejaba respiara, el vacio que sentia en mi corazon, en mi alma, el saber que mi padre, aquel me dio la vida, y que ha cuidado siempre de mi, ya no estaba era algo que me superaba, no sentia mis piernas, lentamente caia al suelo pero los brazos de Edward no me abandonaron por el contrario se hicieron mas fuerte, al caer al suelo, lo senti habalr por telefono pero no preste atencion a lo que dijo. Yo seguia llorando y viendo imagenes de mi padre, me era imposible creer que ya no estaba, que jamas lo volvere a ver, esa idea fue peor.

- ¡Noo! ¡Noo!- me estremecia en los brazos de Edward- ¡Noo! el no puede dejarme, no me puede dejar sola, no puede dejar a Antonia, no puede- Dije entre sollozos.

- Tranquila, no estas sola, tienes a Antonia, tienes a Renee, me tienes a mi y a mi familia- me trataba de tranquilizar, pero era imposible, concibir la idea de que mi padre ya no estaria, que jamas me veria de Blanco, que jamas veria crecer a su unica nieta, que jamas vera a Renee, oh por Dios ¿porque te lo llevas? ¿porque si todavia me hace falta? ¿porque me lo quitas?

- ¡Charlie!- grite- ¡Charlie por favor, no me dejes!- el abrazo de Edward se hizo mas fuerte, me presionada contra su calido cuerpo.

- por favor Bella, traquilizate, Charlie siempre estara contigo, y te cuidara- me decia mientras besaba mi parte superior de mi cabeza, pero eso no me reconfrortaba.

- Bella tienes, que firmar unos papeles- dijo Carlisle.

- Papa, ella no puede hacerlo- dijo Edward

- Renee se desmayo y no puede-

- Yo lo hare- demando, senti moverlo, pero no me solto.

- Bella, vamos a casa, hay que preparar el funeral- me puso de pie.

- No quiero- dije entre lagrimas

- Vamos, tienes que descansar un poco antes del funeral- dijo. No consteste, mis lagrimas ya no salian y fije mi vista en un solo punto, hay me iba a refugiar, comenzamos a caminar, llegamos a su auto y me subio a la parte del copiloto con cuidado, puso el cinturo de seguridad y cerro la puerta, yo mantenia mi mirada fija.

- ¿Bella?- me llamo mientras ponia las llaves en el contacto. No conteste- Se que me escuchas, vamos a ir a tu casa y vas a descanzar un rato en la noche seran los funerales y mañana el entierro- finalizo y una lagrima solitaria bajo por mi mejilla izquierda, el la sequo con su mano- Yo estare contigo- encendio el auto y manejo hasta mi casa. En todo el camino no dijo nada pero de vez en cuando me miraba para asegurase de que estaba bien.

Al poco rato llegamos a la calle en donde se encontraba mi casa, el bajo y abrio mi puerta, desengancho el cinturon y me saco del coche, me tome en brazos y me llevo dentro de la casa, con cuidado me sento en el sofa

- Alice esta con tu mama en el hospital- dijo mientras besaba mi frente, Alice no se habia querido ir de luna de miel con la escusa que ya la tuvo.- Te hare un te luego te llevare a la cama para que duermas un rato. No coneste, senti su telefono sonar y el lo contesto rapidamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Si estamos en la casa- dijo Edward.- no creo que sea buena idea, creo que la noticia la ha dejado en estado catatonico.

No se con quien estaria hablando pero tampoco queria moverme, porque al moverme el dolor no lo soportaria.

- Si, seran en la noche- super que se referia al funeral- si, ay veremos como lo hacemos, si Bella no reaccion cuando llegue la noche, se lo dire yo, pero por mientras no la traigas- ay supe que se referia a Antonia, no quiero que ella venga y me encuentre asi, no quiero verla llorar, es mejor que este en casa de Edward, se que el esta haciendo un buen trabajo como padre, asi como lo hizo Charlie conmigo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir pero no me permiti moverme, no quiero sentir el dolor, quiero despertar para ver que esto no ha sido mas que una pesadilla, eso nada mas, una cruel pesadilla.

**Espero que les guste, creo que el dolor afloro mientras escribia este capitulo, pero dicen que lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte, espero que asi sera... Que disfruten este capitulo XD**


	10. Tragedia II

**los personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**capitulo 10 Tragedia II**

**Pov Bella**

_- Si, seran en la noche- super que se referia al funeral- si, ay veremos como lo hacemos, si Bella no reaccion cuando llegue la noche, se lo dire yo, pero por mientras no la traigas- ay supe que se referia a Antonia, no quiero que ella venga y me encuentre asi, no quiero verla llorar, es mejor que este en casa de Edward, se que el esta haciendo un buen trabajo como padre, asi como lo hizo Charlie conmigo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir pero no me permiti moverme, no quiero sentir el dolor, quiero despertar para ver que esto no ha sido mas que una pesadilla, eso nada mas, una cruel pesadilla._

__-Bella, te traje un te- dijo Edward mientras extendia una taza de te, pero al ver que no la recogia la dejo en la mesa del centro-Bella tienes que reaccionar, hay que contarle Antonia lo que pasa, y hay que ir al funeral en la noche.

No queria moverme, por que el simple echo de moverme, permitiria que el dolor se volviera insoportable, pero queria correr, gritar, abrazarlo, pero no queria moverme, pero se que lo tengo hacer por mi hija pero por ahora era mejor que le dijiera yo no estaba bien para darle la noticia.

Edward se habia levantado y fue hacia la ventana mientras hablaba por telefono.

-Alice, necesito que mas tarde vengas para que ayudes a Bella a cambiarse y darse una ducha, mientras yo voy a la casa para hablar con Antonia y cambiarme para venir por ella.- hizo una pausa mientras esperaba su turno para hablar me miro y su mirada estaba preocupada.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor, pero me preocupa que este asi, espero que no sea permanete, ya que a Antonia le preocuparia mas de lo normal ver a su mama en ese estado- quedo en silencio- si, hare lo imposible para cuidar de ambas, sabes que ellas son mi vida-dijo con tono melancolico.

Dios, no meresco el amor de este hombre, varias imagenes empezaron llenar mi cabez, imagenes donde mi padre sonreia, donde me levantaba cuando me caia, cuando lloro de orgullo cuando me gradue, su felicidad al tener a mi hija en sus brazos, la primera noche que la paso en vela cuidandola para que yo pudiera dormir, Dios ¿porque me lo quitaste? ¿porque me arrebatas? ¿porque no lo dejaste ver crecer a su nieta?, la lagrimas comenzaron a salir, puse mis mis piernas cerca de mi pecho y las abrace con mis brazos y comence a meserme hacia atras y hacia adelante.

-¿Porque?¿porque?- repetia una y otra vez, Edward colgo el telefono y se acerco y me abrazo, escondi mi rostro en su calido pecho, sentia su corazon latir, y respiracion chocar en mi cabeza.

- Tranquila, todo estara bien- beso mi cabeza.-Vamos necesitas descanzar- me ayudo a ponerme de pie me abrazo mientras subiamos las escaleras, abrio la puerta de mi habitacion, me ayudo acostarme en la cama, se giro para salir de la habitacion.

- No te vayas- le pedi, el me miro y se acomodo al lado mio, me rodeo la cintura con su brazo, apoye micabeza en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello, acaricio mi cabeza.

- Jamas te dejare- me susurro.

- Canta mi cancion- le pedi, el sonrio y comenzo a tararear mi nana, estar en sus brazos hacia el dolor disminuyera, pero aun sentia el vacio en mi alma, los parapados comenzaron a pesarme y ya no pude conterme mas y me quede dormida.

**Pov Edward.**

****Me rompe el alma ver a Bella en este estado, se que es dificil y me duele verla en este estado, Dios ayudame para ayudarla a salir adelante, la comtenple mientras dormia, se ve calmada, tarnquila, espero que sus sueños, no reflejen el dolor y pueda descanzar. Escuche a puerta abrirse, me levante con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, baje las escaleras y ahi estaba Alice, abrazando a Renee.

- ¿como esta?- pregunto Renee

- Bien, ahora esta descanzando- dije mientras me acerca para darle un abrazo y mis condolencias.

- Lo siento mucho- dije en un se separo de mi y me acaricio mi mejilla.

- Gracias, por todo- comenzo a caminar hacia su cuarto que compartia con Charlie. Alice y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Ya esta todo listo- pregunto Alice, mientras miraba las escaleras.

- Si, solo falta firmar unos papeles pero lo hare cuando estemos en la funeraria- suspire.

- ¿iras a hablar con Antonia?- En su rostro se reflejaba la preocupacion.

-Estoy preocupado, espero que lo tome bien, se que es muy chica pero su mente pareciera que tuviera mas edad- dije sin animos.

-tienes que ir y contarle, antes de ir al funeral- hizo una pausa- hay algo que tengo que contarte- su voz sono con la seriedad que reflejaa su cara.

- ¿Que pasa?- que mas podia pasar en un solo dia.

- Al parecer, el que le disparo a Charlie mientras le pedia los papeles del coche y su carnet de conductor, creen que podria ser...- se quedo en silencio mientras escuchabamos los escalones de las escales.

-¿Edward?- llamo una voz marcada por el dolor.

- Si- me levante y me diriji para encontrame en los ultimos escalones.

- ¿Vas ir a buscar a Antonia?- pregunto mientras una lagrima salio, puse mi mano en su mejilla secando su lagrima, Dios que dificil es verla asi, tan destrosada.

- Si, ¿porque necesitas algo?- le pregunte mientras le acariciaba su mejilla, cerro los ojos disfrutando de mi toque.

- No, no necesito nada, pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- abrio los ojos para posarlos en los mio, su mirada estaba llena de emociones pero una resaltaba entre toda, la tristeza.

-Dime- dije mientras nos dirigiamos hacia la sala de estar, se sento en el sofa donde solia sentarse Charlie, me acomode junto a ella y abrace contra mi pecho lo mas fuerte que puse para que supiera que yo estoy ahi para ella.

- Trata de no tardar mucho, por favor- mas lagrimas salian, y se aferro a mi cuerpo.

- Tranquila, estare de vuelta lo antes posible, Alice se quedara contigo para que te ayude a vestir y darte una ducha, Renee esta arriba- ella me miro y asintio, realmente me duele dejarla pero hay cosas que hacer, tengo que hablar con mi hija.

-Te quiero- susurro en mi pecho, su aliento contra mi cuerpo hizo que mi corazon saltara.

- Yo tambien te quiero- le bese la frente y sali de la casa, sin antes decirle a Alice que teniamos una conversacion pendiente y que no dejara sola a Bella.

Entre en mi auto y apoye mi cabeza contra el volante, una lagrima solitaria recorrio mi mejilla, suspire sintiendo el dolor en mi pecho, el dolor de Bella era tan mio, como si fuera yo quien hubiera perdido a mi padre. Encendi el auto y me diriji asi mi casa, pensando en como contarle a tu hija de 5 años, que su abuelo ha muerto, como le dijo, durante en camino pense en mil formas para darle la noticia, aparque y tome una gran bocanada de aire, para salir. Hay llegado en momento para decirle a mi hija lo que ha pasado.

**Pov Alice**

****Edward salio para ir a la casa y hablar con Antonia, espero que ella entienda todo lo que esta pasando, me acerque con cuidado a Bella, me acomode a su lado y la abrace, ella se aferro a mi abrazo, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los temblores. Que dificil es estar asi, me siento mal por no hacer algo para calmar su dolor.

-Bella, tienes que ducharte para que vallamos a la funeraria, te ayudare a vestirte.

-Gracias, por estar aqui conmigo- suspiro- perdoname por separarte de Jasper.

- Bella, no seas absurda, Jasper esta en la funeraria terminando los ultimos detalles- suspire, es dificil controlarse cuando el dolor es tan palpable-vamos, tienes que ducharte- la levante con cuidado y subimos las escaleras, abri la puerta del baño y abri la llave del agua- Te dejo para que te duche, cualquier cosa me llamas, ire a ver tu ropa- ella asintio, sin decir nada mas, sali y cerre la puerta, fui hasta su habitacion busque algo de ropa, Saque un pantalon de tela Negro, una blusa de seda Negra, supuse que se sentiria incomoda para llevar un vestido, busque su ropa interior y sali, iba a tocar la puerta del baño para saber como estaba pero la escuche llorar, iba a entrar cuando escuche varios golpes en la puerta. Baje las escaleras y fui hasta la puerta.

- Jasper, amor- dije mientras lo saludaba dandole un abrazo para depues depositar un beso en sus carnosos labios.

-Alice, hablaste con Edward-

- No pude, en el momento en que estaba por decirlo, escuchamos a Bella en las escaleras- suspire, como podria decirle que el posible asesino de Charlie sea Jacob, aunque la policia asegura no estan seguro, pero por las placas de coche es de Seattle, y esta a nombre de Brian Wolf, creo que eso lo delata un poquito ya que por todas esas leyendas de los quileutes.

- ¿Como esta Bella?- pregunto mientras nos sentabamos en el sofa.

- Dentro de todo bien, ahora se esta duchando, Renee no ha salido del cuarto- Dije poniendo mis piernas sobre su regazo el las comenzaba acariciar.

-¿Edward fue a hablar con Antonia- pregunto.

- Si, espero que ella entienda y lo tome bien, aunque es dificil ya que todavia en muy pequeña- mi mirada se enfoco en la ventana mientras comenzaba a llover.

-Cariño sabes que ella es muy inteligente, sabes que lo tomara bien dentro de lo cabe.

-Si, pero igual es fuerte...- quede en silencio cuando escuche una puerta cerrarse- Esperame, ire a ver si Bella esta bien-Me lavante, deposite un beso en su frente y subi corriendo las escaleras, toque la puerta de la habiacion de Bella.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien, necesitas ayuda?- pregunte mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la puerta.

- Es... estoy bien- su voz se quebro- Tranquila me visto y salgo.

- Esta bien, ire a ver a Renee- no me contesto, camine hasta la siguiente puerta, estaba entre abierta, meti mi cabeza y vi a Renee acosta encima de la cama en posicion como un bebe, abrazaba un porta retrato y lloraba.

-Renee, ¿esta bien?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

- Sabes que el amaba la pesca- dijo con la voz quebrada y mas lagrimas salian- El sabadi ibamos a ir a pescar, ya que el queria enseñarle a Antonia como hacerlo.- Suspire y trage saliva para disolver el nudo que tenia en mi garganta.

-Renee, tiene que vestirse para ir a la funeraria, Edward tiene que estar por llegar para llevarlas- Dije mientras le acariciaba, su cabeza, ella me miro y sonrio.

-Gracias Alice, por ayudarnos con todo- dijo mientras se sentaba a un borde de la cama- No sabes lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes, y con Edward, por hacerse cargo de todo esto.

- Renee, no te preocupes, ustedes son nuestra familia, para eso estamos- la abrace, ella me devolvio el abrazo y se levanto.

- Ire a darme una ducha- dijo mientras buscaba su bolso de neceser.

- Claro, bajare para hacerles un te, para todos- dije mientras salia de la habitacion, baje las escaleras y vi que ahi estaba Bella, al lado de Jasper mirando la nada, mi esposo la rodeaba con un brazo.

Camine hasta la cocina y puse a calentar agua, mire por la ventana y venia llegando el Mercedes de Papa, el bajo y le abrio la puerta para mama se bajara, en la parte trasera venia, Rose y Emmett, a mi cuñada se le empezaba a notar ya su barriga. Detras de ellos aporco Edward y su volvo, se bajo y camino hasta puerta trasera para bajar a Antonia, ella traia los ojos llorosos, pero se veia tranquila, al contrario de mi hermano que traia su cara demacrada, podia sentir que estar en esta posicion era terrible. Todos entraron cuando abri la puerta, Bella se giro para ver quienes entraban, la primera que entro y me dio un pequeño beso fue Antonia que corrio a abrazar a Bella, luego entraron Carlisle y Esme quienes me abrazaron, Luego entro Emmett con Rose quien me saludaron, Rose logro mantener las lagrimas pero no por mucho, el echo de que este embarazada le hacia estar mas sensible de lo normal, finalmente entro Edward, quien se quedo mirando como su hija se aferra en un fuerte abrazo a su madre, me abrazo por un buen rato.

- Es lo mas dificil que echo en toda mi vida- me dijo en un susurro y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- Tranquilo, ella estara bien, solo te necesita para ser fuerte- dije secandole las lagrimas.

Le servi un te a Bella para que se calmara mientras llevaba Antonia a su cuarto para cambiar de ropa, Rose me acompaño, le puse un lindo vestido color vino la abrigue bastante ya en la noche, bajaria la temperatura, le puse una botitas, y le cepille el pelo, ella solo acariciaba el vientre de Rose. Bajamos y ya estaban todos listos, Renee estaba sentaba en el brazo de un sofa mirando la ventana. Todos salimos, Edward se llevaba a Bella, quien se sento en el asiento del copiloto, el acomodo a Antonia en su silla y Renee se subio a su lado, Emmet y Rose iban en el coche con papa y mama, Jasper y yo nos subimos en mi Porshe, el decidio manejar y no me opuse, no tenia mente para manejar.

**Espero que les guste, disculpen la demora ya que tuve unos problemas con el internet pero espero que les guste, estos capitulos son largo y los dividi en tres ya que desde este punto detonan las siguientes cosan que pasan, espero que lo disfruten... Espero sus reviews... XD**


	11. tragedia III

**los personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**capitulo 11 Tragedia III**

**Pov Bella.**

Llegamos a la funeraria y entramos a una gran sala, alli ya habia mucha gente, estaban los Weber, que se acercaron a mi y a Renee dandonos sus condolencias, luego vi a los Newton, que tambien nos dieron sus condolencias, estaban los padres de Lauren pero ella no estaba, mejor para mi pense, ya que quería estar "tranquila" si así se puede decir, habia mas gente, pero a la mayoria no los conocia, tambien estaba Harry con su esposa Sue y sus hijos Leah, quien me miraba con odio y lasmita, y Seth que sus ojos veia el dolor, tambien estaban los chicos de la Push, Jared, Quil, Sam, Embry, Collin, Paul tambien sus novias, me sorprendio que no estuviera Jacob, ya que su padre y sus hermanas estan aqui, tambien estan los de la comisaria y algunas enfermeras del hospital, sin lugar a dudas mi padre hacia bien su trabaja ya que el salon estaba lleno.

Pasamos por el largo pasillo y al final de este, ahi estaba, el feretro, con el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre, mi madre, iba adelante abrazada por Esme, despues de ellas estaba Carlisle quien llevaba una flores, despues iban Jasper de la mano con Alice quien llevaba de la mano de mi hija quien llevaba un ramo de Rosas blancas, los seguia Rose y Emmett ellos tambien llevaban unas flores, al final ibamos Edward Y yo, llevaba la mirada pegada al ataud, Edward me tomo la mano y me dio un apreton en forma de apoyo, lo mire y sonrei pero no llego a mis ojos y el se dio cuenta, me atrajo hacia el, paso un brazo hasta mi cintura.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aqui-Susurro y deposito un beso en mi asenti.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba el ataud que estaba abierto para verlo por ultima vez antes de que lo sellen, camine hasta encontrame frente a el, Edwad todavia me tenia abrazada, mire a mi padre, ahi acostado, sin moverse, sin que su pecho subiera y bajara a causa de su respiracion, su rostro palido, sus labios sin color, parecia estar dormido y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, durmiendo pero ahora con la diferencia de que ya no volveria a despertar, ya no abriria sus ojos cafes, ya no me miraria con amor, con preocupacion, ya no mirarian a mi hija crecer, ya no mirarian a Renee envejecer, esos ojos ya no me mirarian nuncas, sus manos ya no me daria sus caricias cada vez que me entrara triste, sus brazos ya no me abrazaria, su cuerpo ya no me transmitiria el calor, que hacia sentir protegida, cuando niña, cuando alguien se burlaba de mi torpeza, ya no seria abrazada por mi heroe, por el gran Jefe de Policia Swan. Una lagrima corrio por mi mejilla, y asi sin poder aguantarlo mas lagrimas desbordaron mis ojos.

-Papi, vuelve, por favor- susurre mientras tocaba el cristal tratando de transpasalor en vano para tocar su rostro- Por favor, no me puede hacer esto- mi voz apenas salia a causa del llanto. Edward me abrazo con mas fuerza.

- Vamos cariño- me giro- vamos a sentarnos. Nos sentamos en las primeras sillas, junto a mi madre, al lado de ella estaba Esme quien le sostenia las manos, la la de Esme estaba Carlisle, al mi lado se sento Edward, junto a el estaba sentada Antonia que estaba de la mano de Alice, junto a ella estaba jasper, Detras de Carlisle, estaba Rosalie y Emmett, este tenia puesta una mano en el vientre de Rosalie. Suspire pesadamente para calmarme, pero era imposible.

Despues de unos minutos un Pastor (Reverendo), se acerco a mi madre y a mi, y nos dio las condolencias y unas palabras de consuelo, se dirigio hacia un podio que habia a un costado del ataud, todo era silencio. El Pastor comenzo a oficiar una pequeña misa, nosotros no eramos tan religiosos, sabiamos que existia, un Dios, el Pastor comenzo a dirigirse a todos los que estabamos ahi.

- Hoy nos encontramos aqui, no para decir adios, sino un hasta luego- hizo una pausa- La vida nos enseña muchas cosas, pero este hombre que yace durmiendo aqui, nos enseño a respetar las leyes, a cuidar y proteger a la gente de este pueblo, asi tambien protegiendo, cuidando, amando a su familia, sabiendo que algun dia ya no se encontraria con ellos, pero no se desesperen- fijo su vista en mi- Pronto se encontraran el el cielo, y alli ya no habra mas dolor, ni tristeza, solo amor y felicidad.

Conforme decia aquellas palabras, las lagrimas salian, y salian, no sabia que tenia tantas, pero el dolor era insoportable, Edward, me tomo la mano y comenzo a hacer circulos en el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

-Han llegado al punto tal donde exclaman: ¡Dios mío ayúdame, quítame esta tristeza porque me va a matar!- su voz se tonaba la tristeza- El dolor que sienten en el corazón es tan grande y desesperante que no hay forma de describirlo. Por más que buscas soluciones y salidas, todas te llevan al mismo punto de inicio. Has perdido hasta el gozo de vivir y con tan solo pensar en que vas a iniciar un nuevo día te ataca el pánico.

Oh Dios, todo lo que pastor dice es tal cual como me sentia, es como si me leyera el pensamiento, como si sintiera el dolor que en mi alma se alojaba, levante mi mirada y vi en sus ojos, el dolor de verme asi, y su voz temblaba, en su mejilla caían unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Ustedes- paso su vista por todos en la primera fila y Rose y Emmett-en verdad desean ser positivo, pero tan solo se envuelven últimamente el pesimismo y la desesperanza. Necesitan una caricia de la mano del Maestro, porque a pesar de todo reconocen que el único que puede ayudarlos y hacer algo en medio de todo lo que están pasando es Dios. Nadie fuera de él puede intervenir en su situación. - volvio su vista a mi-Estás sentada esperando que algo pase porque te has resignado. Has llegado a pensar que estás pagando un cruel castigo o que debes acostumbrarte a vivir así, con el pesimismo, la tristeza y la ansiedad sirviendo de tu sombra. Pero hoy Dios quiere que te diga que no todo está perdido. No tienes que huir al desierto ni tratar de escapar porque la solución no es escapar. Sino más bien darle frente a cada problema por más dificil que esto sea y parezca...

Mi mente estaba inundada de esas palabras y las sentia tan mias, las lagrimas seguian cayendo, el Pastor, termino de hablar luego bajo y se sento en la fila de alfrente a nosotros, varias personas subieron y hablaron de mi padre, yo no preste mucha atencion, luego de unos cuantas personas mas, Carlisle subio y dio las gracias en nuestro nombre por acompañarnos y dando la informacion del entierro, pasaron unas cuantas horas en las cuales no era consiente de nada, gire mi cabeza para ver a Edward y el tenia a Antonia sobre su regazo durmierndo, no me habia dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, el me miro y se acerco a besarme la frente, luego miro a Alice para que se llevara a casa ella asintio, se levanto y tomo Antonia, me puse de pie y le bese la frente a mi hija, verla asi tan tranquila, "tengo que ser fuerte por ella" pense. Emmett le pidio a Rose que fuera con Alice y asi descanzara y cuidara de Antonia mientras Alice volvia. Sin muchas ganas acepto solo por su embarazo.

Hay estabamos todos sentados sin movernos, Edward me abrazaba y yo escondia mi rostro en su pecho, Esme en ningun momento solto a mi madre, mientras Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Alice hablaban en susurros, como si no quisieran despertar a mi padre. Edward acaricia mi espalda, y cada cierto tiempo me besaba la cabeza, mi mente trabajaba a mil por horas, las palabras del Pastor, seguian en mi mente, pero habia muchas preguntas que no podia sacarmelas ¿porque, Dios, porque me has abandonado? ¿porque me lo arrebataba? ¿acaso no se da cuenta de cuanto sufro por no tenerlo aqui?.

- ¿Bella?- la voz de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos. Me separe un poco para mirar a Alice.- El Pastor quiere hablar contigo-

- Alice ahora no quiero hablar- dije, mi voz sonba debil.

- ¿Es necesario?- pregunto Edward.

- El quiere decirle algo a Bella, me dijo que no sera mucho tiempo, pero si no quiere le dire que en otra ocasion.

- Esta bien- conteste, no tenia muchas ganas, pero espero que sus palabras mitiguen el algo el dolor. Entre en una ofina de la funeraria en uno de los sillones estaba el Pastor, este miraba hacia la calle, cerre la puerta y el me miro, le dio una palpaditas a su lado, para que me sentera, junto a el, y asi lo hice me sente y mire hacia el.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte y no se muy bien que fue lo que me hizo decirle a tu cuñada si podia hablar contigo, senti que necesitabas escuchar lo que podria decirte.- me miro esperando una respuesta pero yo tenia mi mirada fija en la calle.

- Se que es dificil, se que el dolor te carcome el alma- Ni siquiera se acerca a lo que siento- Se que estoy muy lejos de sentir lo que tu sientas, pero conosco el dolor- ¿Sera adivino?- Dios nunca te ha abandonado- Tomo mis manos y lo mire atonita-Puede que el dolor te haya hecho pensar que sí, pero te digo lo contrario, es cuando más cerca ha estado de ti. Así como la lluvia que cuando cae moja a todos por igual, pasan situaciones en la vida que nos parecen injustas. Cosas malas a veces nos tratan de salpicar y dañar, pero tenemos al mejor Guardaespaldas y Protector que jamás ha existido ni existirá. Tienes a alguien que te guarda y te defenderá, aún cuando por momentos te sientes desprotegido- ¿sera posible?, las lagrimas salian como rio por mis ojos. El solo me abrazo, senti como si Charlie me estuviera abrazando, es tan calido- Ya veras que despues de esto todo sera mas tranquilo, tienes que ser fuerte por tu hija y por tu esposo, el te ama.

Mi corazon dio un brinco cuando nombre a Edward, el cree que es mi esposo, ojala asi fuera, pero me alegra que este conmigo apoyandome, sin yo pedirlo el hizo todos los papeleos necesarios para el funeral de Charlie, cada dia que pasa lo amo mas y me enamoro mas de el. El pastor pidio rezar por mi y yo se lo permiti, luego fui a donde estaban los demas, Edward me volvio en su calidos brazos, supongo que me quede dormida, por que cuando abri los ojos ya era de dia.

- ¿Que hora es?- pregunte en un susurro.

- Son las 9 de la mañana- contesto Edward.

- ¿A ue hora hay que estar en el cementerio?- mi voz sonoba monotona sin expresion.

- A las 11 - su mano acariciaba lentamente mi mejilla, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Estuvimos asi, hasta que llego la hora de irnos al cementerion, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, cargaron el ataud hasta la carroza, yo sali con Alice abrazandome, me llevo hasta el auto de Edward, me subi al asiento del copiloto y mi madre se sento en el asiento trasero, Edward encendio el auto y se puso detras de la carroza, detras de nosotro iba el coche de Carlisle, con Esme y con Emmetty por ultimo iba el coche de Alice y jasper. Comenzamos el camino, pasamos como signo de despedida por la casa, pasamos por la comisaria, luego por decision de mi madre, fui hasta la playa de la Push, estando ahi nos detuvimos 5 minutos, Edward me dio la mano y la beso. Luego fuimos directo hasta el cementerio estando alli fui hasta donde descanzaria el cuerpo de mi padre.

El pastor dijo unas palabras antes de que comenzaran a bajar el Ataud. Cuando comenzo a bajar se escucho una cacion, mi madre rompio en llanto, mientras Esme la asujetaba para que no callera al suelo, por suerte Rose, no se habia sentido bien y se quedo en casa cuidado a Antonia no queria que nos viera asi.

_Yo te extrañare  
tenlo por seguro  
fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos  
que vivimos juntos.  
los detalles las pequeñas cosas  
lo que parecia no importante  
son las que mas invanden mi mente  
al recordarte. _

Las lagrimas salian mas y mas con cada palabra que decia la cancion, mientras fijaba mi visata en el ataud que bajaba cada centimetro.

_Uhhhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo _  
_para verte de nuevo _  
_para darte un abrazo _  
_y nunca soltarte _  
_mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo _  
_que Dios te ha llamado _  
_para estar a su lado _  
_asi el lo quiso _  
_pero yo nunca pense_  
_que doliera tanto_

Ya no pude mas, escuche un desgarrador grito de mi madre que lloraba- ¡CHARLIE!-, Edward me abrazo aun mas fuerte, pero mis piernas se debilitaron mientras seguian bajando a mi padre, cai de rodillas y conmigo cayo Edward, quien nunca me solto, comence a temblar a causa de los sollozos.

a no llores por mi  
yo estoy en un lugar  
( lleno de luz)  
donde existe paz  
donde no hay maldad  
donde puedo descansar.  
No llores por mi  
estan bello aqui  
( con calma ire)  
quiero que seas feliz  
que te valla bien  
y cuando  
te toque partir  
espero verte aqui.

Dios, dime que estara bien, en donde quiera que este, por favor... - Por favor- susurre entre sollozos.- vu... vuelve- mi voz se quebro.

_Yo te extrañare _  
_tenlo por seguro _  
_como pensar que la vida _  
_puede terminar _  
_en un segundo _  
_la vida es polvo _  
_puede esparcirse _  
_en un momento _  
_nada trajiste _  
_nada te llevas _  
_solo lo que habia dentro **(yo te extrañare- tercer Cielo)**_

Los sollozos de los demas, hicieron eco en el cementerio, se que habia mucha gente acompañando a Chalie en el descanzo eterno, pero yo no queria creer. Mire hacia donde se duponia que estaba mi padre, hay una rejilla y encima de esta hay muchas flores, son tantas que no caben todas juntas, tambien hay en el suelo alrededor de esta rejilla, escuche pasos de varias personas alejarse sin antes posar una acaricia en mi cabeza y en la de mi madre, pronto solo quedamos Edward y su familia, Renee y yo.

Alice se llevo a mi madre, y los demas se fueron dejando a Edward conmigo, solo estabamos los dos solos, yo no paraba de llorar, y el no me soltaba de su abrazo.

-Vamos- dijo tratando de levantarme.

-no, quiero quedarme- dije soltandome de su abrazaso.

- Bella, hay que ir a casa- dijo acariciando mi pelo.

- Por favor- lo mire- quiero estar sola con el, despues me ire a casa, pero ahora quiero estar sola.- una lagrima callo, pero el la seco y acaricio mi mejilla con su calida mano.

- Esta bien, ire un rato a la tumba de mis abuelos- deposito un beso en mi frente. Aqui tambien descanzaban los restos de los padres de Esme, Edward y Elizabeth, ellos habia fallecido cuando Edward tenia 10 o 11 años. Lo senti alejarse y yo me acerque a las flores.

- Papi, ¿porque?- dije tratando de controlar mi voz-¿acaso no sabes el daño que me causa el que me hallas dejado?¿te atreviste a dejarme sola?¿te atreviste a dejar a mi hija sin su abuelo?¿te atreviste a dejar solo a mama? ¿porque eh?, no sabes lo mal que me siento, no sabes el dolor en mi alma, se que solo estas durmiendo, aunque esa idea no alivia mi dolor- ya no podia mas rompi en llanto, estuve mucho tiempo asi. El cielo que como siempre estaba encapotado, lloro al igual que yo, y aun mas, parecia como si fuera el mar el que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, en segundos estaba completamente.

Senti que me elevaba del suelo y me alejaba de mi padre, mire hacia arriba y los ojos verdes de Edward, llenos de dolor, se que a el le duele verme asi, pero no puedo con esto, es demaciado, el dolor es como si me estuviera quemando. lleve mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y undi mi rostro en su pecho, no se como abrio la puerta del auto y me sento, me dio un beso en la frente y cerro la puerta. Estando ya adentro del coche, el prendio la calefaccion al maximo, encendio el auto y manejo hasta mi casa, mire el lugar donde solia estacionar mi padre el coche patrulla. Suspire. Bajamos y Edward me subio al cuarto de baño, dio el agua, la bañera comenzo a llenarse, me saco la ropa, no dije nada, el con cuidado me metio en la bañera, creo que lo hacia para que mi cuerpo reaccionara ya que estube mucho tiempo en el frio y despues la lluvia, salio y le dijo a Alice que buscara mi ropa de pijama y me hiciera un té. Me saco de la bañera, me cubrio el cuerpo con una toalla, salio y regreso con la ropa, me vistio y me llevo a mi habitacion, tenia mi mirada vacia, me acosto y arropo tanto como podia para que mi cuerpo se calentara.

-¿Estara bien?- pregunto Edward.

- No lo se, esto le afecto mucho- dijo una voz que super que Carlisle. Yo estaba acostada mirando hacia la ventana.

- Pero ya lleva varios dias asi, Anto no deja de preguntar por ella- la voz de Edward sonaba triste.

- Si, lo se hijo, pero hay que darle tiempo a que asimile todo-

No se exactamente cuando llevo asi, no me he movido para nada, pero estoy conciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, se que Renee consiguio un trabajo con Esme decorando casas, Edward ha pasado todos estos dias aqui para cuidar a nuestra hija, Alice viene casi todos los dias para jugar con Anto, tambien se que Emmett y Rose tendran una niña, y vienen a ver a Anto cada vez que pueden, siempre preguntan por mi, y la respuesta de Edward es la misma, "sigue igual".

**Espero que les guste, derrame un par de lagrimas, pero me repuse y lo pude terminar este capitulo... Que lo disfruten.**


	12. De vuelta

**los personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Capitulo 14 De vuelta**

**Pov Bella.**

Ya han pasado mas de dos semanas, creo que sera la tercera, no se muy bien, he estado en la misma posicion, con mi mirada perdida en la nada, Edward se ha quedado un par de veces para ayudar a mi madre a cuidar a Antonia, y de mi, mi madre sigue trabajando con Esme, eso la mantiene ocupada de pensar tanto en mi padre, pero aun así la escucho por las noches llorar, yo no he cambiado mi rutina salvo que ahora permanecia mas tiempo sentada en mi mecedora cerca de mi ventana. Alice cuidaba a Antonia mientras Edward iba a trabajar en Port Angeles, Carlisle habia traido a un psiquiatra, pero este dijo que yo sola debia salir de mi estado ya que fui yo la que me encerre para no ver la realidad, Rose ya se le notaba su pancita y Emmett por otro lado no dejaba de estar nervioso, siempre que venian los escuchaba conversar u preguntarle a Carlisle o a Edward como era ser padre, me dolio cuando dijo "no te puedo ayudar ya que me perdi tiempo de estar con ellas".

Antonia no dejaba de venir a verme pero la sacaban rapido para que no se sintiera mal por que yo no la miraba, queria sonreirle, abrazarla, pero sabia que si me movia el dolor en mi pecho regresaria. Escuche cerrarse la puerta y luego unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, y la puerta del baño cerrarse, la puerta de mi habitacion se abrio pero no me movi sabia quien era.

- Bella, ya llegamos- escuchar su dulce y musical voz hacia que mi corazon saltara.- Estare abajo preparando algo para comer- salio dejando la puerta entre abierta.

De pronto escuche un fuerte golpe, seguido con un grito de Antonia, me levante mas que rapido y abri la puerta del baño, en el suelo se encontraba mi hija con su manita en su cabeza note que la tenia manchada de sangre, me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella escondio su rostro en mi pecho y comenzo a llorar.

- vamos hay que llevarla al hospital- asenti y baje las escaleras con cuidado- toma- me entrego un abrigo un par de zapatillas, tomo a la niña mientras yo me calzaba las zapatillas, note que el la habia ropado con una manta, salimos hasta su auto, me sente atras con ella, Edward manejo mas rapido que de costrumbre, estacion y sali del auto con mi hija en mis brazos.

- Dr Cullen?- pregunto Edward a la recepcionista, ella le indico que estaba en su despacho, puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y comenzamos a caminar hasta el despacho de Carlisle, Edward le conto lo que paso y reviso a Antonia, desifecto la herido y la saturo, dijo que no era de cuidado pero que igualmente le haria unos examenes. Se llevo a mi hija y quede sola con Edward en una habitacion, el estaba sentado en la camilla y yo en uno de los sillones

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto

- si, gracias- desvie mi mirada, hacia casi tres semanas que no hablara.

- ¿porque?- se puso en cuclillas cerca de mi.

- Por hacerte cargo de mi hija cuando yo no podia.- senti mis ojos humedecerse.

- no tienes porque hacerlo-me corto

- Claro que tenia que hacerlo, es mi deber, pero sobre todo es por que las amo- deje de respirar, mi corazon latia a toda velocidad, senti que mis mejilas comenzaban a arder, su mirada dificulto todo, no podia pensar en nada tenia la mente en blanco. acorto la distancia que habia entre nosotros, su aliento chocaba en mi cara, su mano acaricio mi mejilla, cerre mis ojos al sentir su caricia, senti como posaba su labios sobre los mios, me movia de manera tierna, dulce con sumo cuidado como si yo me fuera a romper, envolvi su cuello con mis brazos, el puso sus manos a mi cintura haciendo que me pusiera de pie, me acercoa su cuerpo y al tacto senti miles de corrientes que pasaban por mis extremidades y se alojaba en mi vientre, el rozo mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo entre abri la boca, el beso se prefundizo, nuestras lenguas danzaban y su agarre se hacia mas fuerte. Un carraspeo nos hizo separnos, gire mi cabeza y ahi estaba Carlisle con nuestra hija, apoyada en su hombro durmiendo, el solo nos sonrio.

- Perdon por interrumpir- hizo una pausa, me sonroje hasta no poder mas- los examenes estaran para mañana a las 11 de la mañana, ahora pueden llevarsela-Edward se acerco a Carlisle y la acuno junto a su pecho, tome la mantita y la arrope para que no sintiera frio. Me subi en la parte trasera y el me entrego a Antonia, cerro la puerta y rapidamente encendio el auto y partimos hacia la casa.

Durante el camino no dijimos nada, yo contemplaba a mi hija dormir, cada cierto tiempo sentia que el me miraba. Llegamos a la casa y mi madre se llevo a mi hija a su habitacion, en la sala estaban Alice, Esme, Rose, Emmett y Jasper, nos preguntaron que habia pasado y como la encontraron, me di cuenta de que todos me estaban ocultando algo, Alice le daba miradas a Edward, el fue a la cocina y lo siguio Alice quise ir pero Rose me detuvo haciendome conversacion sobre el embarazo, con la actitud de Rose y el nerviosismo de Emmett me dejo en claro que algo mas pasaba.

- ¿Hay algo de que me tenga que enterrar?- dije y todos me miraron con los ojos como platos.

- Eh... nada por que- dijo un muy nervioso Emmett.

- ¿y me lo preguntas?- dije con sarcasmo.

- Bella, no es nada de verdad- dijo Rose trato de ser confincente pero no le resulto.

- A mi no me engañan se que me ocultan algo- ya me estaba enojando.

- Bella tranquila, si hay algo tenlo por seguro que lo sabras- dijo Jasper tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Bella- me llamo Edward. Estaba parado en la puerta, me levante y me puse enfrente de el.

- Dime- dije, se que hay algo por el rostro tenso y la clara preocupacion en los ojos.

- Necesito hablar contigo ¿vamos?- dijo abriendo la puerta, salimos y el se recosto en el capo del volvo, yo me acerque a el.

- Dime que pasa?- pregunte, estaban nerviosa y preocupada.

- Es sobre lo que paso con charlie-

- ¿Que?- pregunte estaba en Shock, que podria ser?, habia algo que no sabia con respecto a la muerte de mi padre?.

-Los agentes de la comisaria creen que le paso a Charlie fue un asesinato- la ultima parte lo dijo en un susurro.

Que demonios? acaso escuche mal? mi respiracion comenzo a ser mas entrecortada, siento que me falta el aire, me duele el pecho, mis parpados se comenzaron a hacerse mas pesados, lo ultimo que escuche es que Edward me llamaba antes de caer en la inconciensa.

**Espero que les guste, disculpen la demora, pero espero que lo disfruten...XD**

**Espero que les guste, derrame un par de lagrimas, pero me repuse y lo pude terminar este capitulo... Que lo disfruten.**


	13. Precaucion

los** personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Capitulo 15 Precaucion...**

**Pov Bella.**

Ya han pasados 4 dias de que Edward me dijo que mi padre fue asesinado y que como veian las cosas lo mas probables es que el que lo halla echo seguramente no se qudaria tranquilo, eso quiere decir que tanto mi madre, mi hija y yo estamos en latente peligro, hace unos dias fui a la comisaria para saber que me podrian decir sobre este echo, sabre si sabian quien podria ser el asesino que me quito a mi padre, pero ellos no saben.

Estos dias cada hora pasa una patrulla por fuera de mi casa verificando que este todo en orden, Antonia por otro lado esta feliz que su padre pase tiempo con ella, al igual que la casa, el colegio de mi niña era vigilado por un agente en cubierto, mi madre seguia trabajando con Esme pero no sin tener proteccion. Despues de salir de mi estado ausente, comence a escribir de nuevo, mande los ultimos capitulos a mi esditor y este me mando un correo que me felicitaba y que dentro de unos meses lo publicarian, se demoraran en publicarlo ya que no puedo salir hacia Seattle, por todo lo que ha pasado solo esperarian un par de meses.

Mi relacion con Edward ha evolucionado lentamente, se podria decir que estabamos saliendo y eso a nuestra hija la hacia muy ya que como cualquier niña de su edad quiere que sus padres se quieran y esten juntos. Alice esta mas que contesta pues se ha enterado de que tiene tres semanas de embarazo, Jasper no cabe de la alegria, el a los dias del entierro de mi padre abrio un consultorio pues el habia estudiado psicologia y hasta ahora le ha ido muy bien, yo he tenido un par de charlas con el para poder llevar mejor mi pedida y de verdad que es muy bueno. Rosalie y Emmett estan mas que chochos con el embarazo de mi rubia amiga ya tiene entre tres o cuatro meses, y la felicidad le salen por los poros, dentro de la siguiente semana sabran que esperan si una niña o un niño.

-¿Bella?- me llamo Edward.

- ¿ah?- dije aun perdida en mis pensamientos.

- ¿donde tienes la cabeza pequeña?- me abrazo mi deposito un beso en mi frente.

- en todo lo que ha pasado- dije mirando mis manos que tenia sobre mi regazo.

- Tienes que estar tranquila, ya veras que nada va a pasar, ni a ti, ni a tu mama, y mucho menos a nuestra pequeña- dijo mientras me apretaba mas a el. me sentia tan bien cuando me abrazaba, me sentia segura, protegida.

- Edward- le llame.

-¿si?- contensto mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

- ¿quien crees que halla sido?- le pregunte, el se tenso, pero al instante se relajo.

- No lo se pequeña, ¿porque me preguntas?-

- solo curiosidad- respondi.

- Bella?- separe de el y lo mire, por unos segundos me perdi en ese verde que me llena el alma de amor.

- Dime- dije aun embobada por su mirada.

- Tengo que salir de viaje- me miro esperando mi respuesta, pues sabia que le era dificil por todo lo del asesinato de mi padre.

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo?- no puedo decirle que no valla, pero tengo miedo de que pase ago cuando el no este, no tanto por mi si no por nuestra hija.

- Por dos semanas- en su mirada habia tristeza y dolor por dejarnos aqui.

- quiero que vallas y estes tranquilo, y regresa lo mas rapido que puedas- tenia que hacer que el no se preocupara mas de lo que ya estabamos, pues si yo le mostraba un poco del terror que tenia al estar el lejos.

- necesito una cosa mas- añadio- es para irme mas tranquilo- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, su toque quemaba, miles de corrientes pasanban por mi cuerpo y se alojaban en mi estomago.

- Dime que es y ten por seguro que lo hare- el me regalo una sonrisa y yo le conteste.

- Quiero que te vallas a vivir a mi casa, con tu madre tambien- mis ojos estaban abierto como platos, queria que no fueramos a vivir a su casa, osea junto con Carlisle y Esme. Iba a contestar pero el me corto...

- Por favor, se que es pronto pero aparte de que me sentire mas seguro y mas tranquilo sabiendo que estan a salvo, pero tambien queiro que vivamos como una familia, quiero que al volver de mi viaje estes ahi, que me recibas no como la madre de mi pequeña si no mi novia, mi mujer... Bella ¿aceptas ser mi novia?- No podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no puedo creerlo esto tiene que ser un sueño, agache la mirada, tenia que aclarar mis ideas y no podria hacerlo si miraba a a sus ojos, el tomo mi barbilla y la levanto para mirarme- ¿y?- me golpee mentalmente no habia dado mi respuesta, etsaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos. Me abalance sobre el y le di un beso, que demostraba lo mucho que lo amo, y que queria ser todo para el.

- ¿Eso es un si?- Me pregunto en cunato rompimos el beso, yo solo asenti. Me beso de nuevo pero este beso estaba lleno de pasion, lleno de necesidad, de desesperacion.

Su boca dejo la mia para segir por mi cuello, mil sensaciones recorrian mi cuerpo, sus manos abarcaban todo mi cuerpo sobre la ropa, el paro y me miro, en su mirada me estaba pidiendo permiso para seguir y yo no queria que parara. Asenti y el devoro mi boca, me tomo el brazos y fuimos hasta mi cuarto cerro la puerta con seguro solo por precacion, pero sabiamos que nadie se apareceria por aqui.

La pasion y la lujuria lleno mi cuarto, nuestros jadeos y gemidos llenaban cada rincon de la casa, era como estar en el instituto. Despues de entregaros nos quedamos acostados en mi cama, estaba feliz por fin podria decir que estaba completa aunque en realidad no me podia sacar de la cabeza de que alguien anda por ahi buscando la manera de hacernos daños y se que no descanzara hasta lograrlo. Me tense y Edward no lo paso por alto.

- Amor ¿pasa algo?- "amor" que bien se escucha.

- Estoy preocupada- dije, no queria mentirle aunque se que no ganaria nada con hacerlo puesto que se me da mal el mentir.

- Tranquila ya veras que todo saldra bien- como me gustaria el creer en sus palabras pero se que es dificil puesto que el se iria por un par de semanas para resolver unos asuntos en Inglaterra.

- ¿Cuando te vas?- pregunte necesitaba tratar de calmarme para no preocuparlo.

- El lunes, asi que como mañana no tratabajo y Antonia no tiene clases, llevaremos sus cosas para que se instalen en mi casa- dije acariciando mi espalda desnuda, suspire, tal solo un roce mi cuerpo se estremecia.

Sabado, hoy era el dia en que nos iriamos a la casa de los Cullen, Antonia con cabia de tanta felicidad ya que nos iriamos a vivir con sus abuelos Esme y Carlisle, mi madre estaba feliz por mi relacion con Edward, pero se ponia triste el dejar la casa, y la entiendo pero creo que era lo mejor, ya que tenemos que seguir adelante, por que mi padre asi lo hubiera querido. Y aqui estaba en mi habiacion haciendo las maletas y poniendo mis cosas de mas valiosas en las casa para levarlas conmigo, Edward despues de la tarde de pasion que tuvimos ayer, dijo que despues de que volviera y esto se calmara todo esto nos iriamos a vivir solos los tres como una familia.

-¿Mami?- llamo mi hija

- dime amor- la mire y traia unos jugetes de cuando ella una bebe.

- ¿estos jugetes los puedo regalar?- mi pecho me hincho de felicidad de ver a mi hija pensar en hacer un acto de solidaridad, como regalar sus juguetes que ya no usa.

- Claro.- dije y tome una caja y con un marcador puse " Jugetes para regalar"- aqui en esta caja echas los jugetes que quieras regalar y cuando ya etse lista le decimos a tu papa para que lo vallamos a dejar a algun jardin, ¿te parece?- me acerque y me puse a su altura, ella me regalo una sonrisa y asintio, tomo la caja y corrio a su habitacion, yo segui con lo mio.

Asi pase toda la mañana e incluso despues del almuerzo, empaque las cosas de Antonia, y vi la caja de los jugete, alli estaba todos los jugetes que Jacob le habia regalado, los unico que estaban en otra caja y marcado con su letra que decia "llevar", alli se encontraban todos los jugetes que Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Renne y Edward le han estado regalando, sonrei, termine de empacar todo dejariamos algunas cosas y de vez en cuando vendriamos a "cuidar la casa" por asi decirlo mientras decidiamos que hacer.

Ya estabamos en la casa de Edward, todos nos estaban ayudando algunas cosas las guardariamos en una bodega hasta tener nuestra casa, Esme me llevo hasta la segunda planta para mostrarme la habitacion de Antonia que estaba alfrente de la de Edward que supuse que seria tambien la mia. Abrio la puerta y mi boca se abrio de golpe la antigua habitacion de invitados ahora era la habitacio de mi pequeña, estaba pintada de un color lila con dibujos de flores, muebles blancos, una cama para ella , no era tan grande, una alfroma de tonos alegre era hermosa, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas cuando encima de una de las mesitas de noches habia una foto mi embaraza, y en la otra mesita una de Antonia con Edward.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto Esme.

- S Si- logre decir mi voz sono cortada por la emocion.

- Esa foto me la regalo tu madre justo despues que te la saco, ¿espero que no te moleste- Dios como me iba a molestar si era la mejor suegra que una mujer podia tener.

- Claro que no, es mas no se como agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotras, por no dejar a mi mama, por estar conmigo, por ayudarme con Antonia y por aceptar tenerme en tu casa- las lagrimas corrian libres por mis mejillas.

- Cariño, no tienes que agradecer nada, somos familia y para eso estamos para apoyarnos, y creeme aunque te este mudando para asi no tener que lamentar otra muerte dejame decirte que me hacer feliz por que puedo disfrutar de mi nieta y de mi nuera. Sonrei con ganas, esta mujer es un angel.

Asi pasamos lo que quedaba del dia arreglando la ropa de Antonia en los muebles, el closet, para ser tan chiquita tenia mas ropa que, claro que con una tia como Alice, que mas se podria pedir. El Dia domingo paso entre arreglos, almuerzo familiar, risas. bromas, los antojos de Rosalie, ver como corria Emmett por traerle lo que se le antojaba a Rose era impagable, en una se callo por lo rapido que iba. Y a era de noche y los chico se fueron cada uno a sus casas, yo por mi parte estaba cambiando a mi hija para que se acostara, le lei un par de cuentos, le cante mi nana y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Yo fui a mi cuarto, tome mi neceser y mi pijama y me meti al baño me di una ducha que me relajo hasta no poder mas, me puse el pijama, me seque el pelo, me lave los dientes y sali. Alli acostado con tan solo un pantalon de pijama azul, estaba el ladron de mis suspiros, leyendo unos papeles, que supuse que seria para el viaje. Me acomode a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y el suspiro.

- ¿Ya se durmio mi pequeña?- pregunto, sonrei de manera estupida.

- si, ya se durmio- le di un beso en su hombro.

- ¿Sabes que no me gusta dejarte? y menos con ese loco suelto- se tenso al instate, me acode y lo mire.

- Edward calmate ¿si?- le di un beso en la mejilla- todo estaba bien, ya veras que nada va a pasar- como me gustaria que esas palabras fueran reales desde el dia en que me dijo que se iria por un par de semanas tengo un presentimiento pero no se lo diria por que se que se quedaria y eso no lo permitiria.

- Prometeme que tomaras todas las precaciones posibles- me miro serio.

- te lo prometo- le dije y para sellarlo le di un beso y el rapido lo intensifico.

Esa noche nos volvimos a entragar pero para mi me sabia a despedida no por que el se fuera de viaje si por esta opresion que tengo en el pecho. Quisiera que esto que esto acaba ya, para poder vivir tranquila sin preocupaciones.

**Perdon por la demora pero ultimamente no estado bien de saldo, justo en este momento esto en cama y me tome un tiempo en escribir este capitulo, les dire que terminare esta historia para seguir con la que viene, ya que por el tiempo tendre que terminarla de a una, espero que les guste...XD**


	14. Planes en marcha

los** personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Capitulo 16 Planes en marcha  
**

**Pov Edward  
**

Lunes. Hoy tengo que salir del pais, la empresa que tenemos alla tiene pequeños problemas que no puedo solucionar de Seattle, lo que mas me mata es alejarme de mis amores, pero se que estaran bien, me voy mas tranquilo sabiendo que esta junto a mis padres, pero aun asi la preocupacion es mas grande, ese maldito chucho, como es posible que todavia no den con el, pareciera como si se lo hubiera trajado la tierra, se que despues de que Bella se entere de que Jacob fue quien mato a su padre, lo querra matar con sus propias manos, me dolio verla mal, en ese estado verla. Solo espero que estas semanas pasen pronto y poder estar de regreso con mis amores.

**Pov Jacob**

Por fin podre llevar a cabo mi plan, aun que por un momento los vi en el suelo por culpa de ese maldito, pero ahora que se fue me lo hizo mas facil, ahora solo tengo seguir un rato a Bella para saber cual es el momento exacto para raptarla y hacer llorar lagrimas de sangre a ese maldito desgraciado que me la quito, pero como yo no me quedare viendo como viven como la familia feliz, lo hare pagar por mi dolor, si Bells no es para mi no sera para nadie.

Vi pasar el auto de Bella, encendi el mio y la segui a una distancia prudente no quiero cometer una estupidez y que todo se valla al carajo, Bien son la 1 de la tarde y viene a regorrer a la niña al cole, bien eso podria usarlo a mi beneficio.

Pobre de Charlie se tuvo que cruzar en mi camino, si tan solo no me hubiera parado hasta ahora estaria viendo a su nieta crecer, pero no, no me quizo dejar ir, maldita la hora que me detuvo, aunque me halla cambiado el nombre y el apellido, me descubrieron por la patente del auto pero jamas me encontraran, lo mismo pasara con Bella, jamas la encontraran, sera como si la tierra se hubiera comido.

Han paso cinco dias desde que Cullen se fue del pais, queda poco para poner en marcha mi plan, y por fin tendre a Bella en mi brazos como debio de ser, ella jamas debio de dejarme y llevarse a mi hija, pero que va, lo que mas me importa de ella, y que Cullen sufra cuando se de cuenta de que no la tendra y jamas la podra encontrar.

¡Con un demonios!- pense. Mi suerte se esta llendo, pero esperen un minuto, Antonia esta enferma por eso no ha ido al colegio, por lo tanto tendra que salir a comprar los remedio, se que lo hara ella para poder salir y tomar aire, solo tengo que espera a que se digne a salir de esa maldita casa, desde que se fue a vivir a esa casa se me ha echo mas dificil seguirle los pasos ya que siempre sale acompañada y para empeorar la policia no dejaban de vigilar la casa. Maldita la hora en que Charlie se puso en mi camino pero bueno asi es la vida, quien se interponga en mis planes las pagara caro.

**Pov Bella**

Cinco dias y contado han pasado desde que Edward se fue a Inglaterra los primero los lleve bien si eso se puede decir, pero ya en ahora no creo que se pueda decir que llevo bien las cosas, Antonia esta enferma hasta no poder mas, anoche no pudimos dormir ya que tenia fiebre altisima, gracias al cielo que tenemos a un medico y la reviso pero las cosas no salen como uno quiere, luego de unas horas tratando de que la fiebre bajara, comenzo a estornudad y a toser como loca, asi que Carlisle le receto unas pastillas, y un jarabe, lo unico que me preocupaba es que no se le bajara la fiebre.

- mami- Grito. de un salto me pare del sofa y me sente a un costado de su cama, puse mi mano en su frente para ver si seguia con temperatura pero gracias a Dios que ya no tenia, pero aun asi las pesadillas no la dejaban descanzar bien.

- Cariño estoy aqui, tranquila trata de dormir- le acaricie su cara y comence a tararear mi nana, rapidamente se quedo dormida.

-¿Bella?- me llamo una voz gire mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y era Esme.

- ¿Que pasa Esme?- le pregunte.

- Edward esta al telefono- me dijo tendiendome el telefono, con cuidado me levante para no despertar a Antonia, mire el reloj y eran las 8 de a noche y alla seria las doce o la una de la mañana mas o menos.

- Edward-

- Hola amor ¿como estan mis princesas?- no le habia dicho que antonia habia pasado toda la noche con fiebre y que practicamente durmio todo el dia y por consecuencia yo no habia dormido.

- Hola cariño, estamos bien- por mas que me esforce para que mi voz saliera bien sin rastros de cansansio falle.

- Amor ¿estas bien? te escucho desganada cansada- ¡demonios! este hombre me conoce demasiado para mentir o disfrazar mi voz.

- Si, estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansada-

- Hay algo mas que tenga que saber?-

- Bueno lo que pasa es que anoche Antonia le subio fiebre y no durmio en toda la noche- espere a que me gritara por no haberle avisado antes.

- Bella por Dios por que no me llamaste-

- ¿Y que sacaba con llamarte?-

- Lo siento, ¿Y ahora como esta?-

- Bien ahora esta durmiendo, Carlisle dice que es una gripe, pero ahora cada vez que tose le suena el pecho- eso era lo que mas preocupa puede ser mas que una gripe.

- Amor, yo saldre para alla en dos dias mas, ya tengo todo solucionado solo faltan un par de clientes mas para terminar y volver-

- Edward, no te preocupes que con Esme nos turnamos para ver a Antonia, asi que tomate el tiempo necesario para solucionar todo-

- No te preocupes que pronto estare ahi con ustedes, bueno ahora te dejo descanzar, te amo-

- yo tambien te amo descansa- dicho esto colgo, lo necesito demaciado, quiero sentir su abrazo, sus besos sus caricias, por Dios que dificil es estar lejos de el, lo bueno es que pronto estara de vuelta.

Otro dia mas y Antonia no mejora, por el contrario le volvio a subir fiebre, Carlisle piensa que puede ser Bronquitis, pero bueno solo hay que esperar a que mejore pronto.

- Bella- me llamo Esme.

- Dime- me levante del sofa, en la sala.

- No queda Jarabe, voy a comprar, mientras tu cuidas a la pequeña.

- Oh, no te preocupes que yo voy- tome las llaves del coche y sali, pero antes de encender Esme me llamo.

- Bella ten cuidado por favor-

- No te preocupes solo ire a la farmacia mas cerca- sabia que aun andaba suelto el asesino de mi padre, pero eso no me preocpaba lo que me preocupaba era la salud de mi hija, encendi el auto y conduje hasta la farmacia mas cercana, estacione el auto y baje, pero antes de andar senti un paño presionando mi boca y mi nariz, trate de zafarme pero de pronto todo se volvio negro.

**Espero que les guste...**


	15. Angustia

los** personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Capitulo 17 Angustia...  
**

**Pov Alice  
**

A la mañana siguiente...

"Que colores le vendria bien a la habiatacion de mi bebe" pense viendo la tableta de colores, se que sera una niño, se lo dije a Bella hace un par de dias pero me dijo que eso no era posible ya que tenia poco tiempo y aun falta para saber el sexo de mi bebe, pero se que sera un niño, no se es como si pudiera ver el futuro de alguna forma. Hace casi dos semanas, mi hermano se fue a Inglaterra para solusionar unos contratos y poder volver con su familia, lo unico que me preocupa un poco es que ese maldito chucho todavia ande suelto, se que fue el quien mato a Charlie y se que ira detras de Bella, solo espero que mi hermano este aqui si algo llegase a pasar, pero tengo un presentimiento de que algo esta por pasar o esta pasando y esto me tiene demasiado preocupada.

- Ali- me llamo Jasper.

- mmm- no podia pensar coherentemente, vi como estira su mano y pasa sus dedos por mi ceño fruncido.

- ¿Que te tiene preocupada?- este hombre me conoce demasiado, lo mire y me dio una sonrisa para que confiara en el

- Bella- fue lo unico que alcanze a decir, ya que el telefono sonar.

- Diga- contesto Jasper, su cara se difiguro.- Si vamos para alla, no no le digan nada- colgo el telefono y se sento a mi lado.

- ¿que pasa?- su silencio me tenia con los nervios de punta.

- Alice, prometeme que estaras tranquila, por favor tienes que pensar en nuestro bebe, por favor- Es grave, me repetia una y otra vez en mi mente.

- Por Dios Jasper lo unico que estas haciendo es ponerme mas nerviosa, ahora por favor dime que bella esta bien- por la cara que puso, supe de inmediato que de ella se trataba.

- No encuentran a Bella, Esme la ha llamado por el movil y este esta apagado.- Jacob grite en mi fuero interno.

- JACOB- grite y de un salto me puse de pie

- Alice- puso una mano en mi hombro para clamarme, me gire y lo mire.

- Vamos ahi que ir a casa, para saber algo mas- tome mi abrigo y mi bolsa, jasper agarro su chaqueta y las llaves del coche, me ayudo a subir, Dios por favor que este bien, maldito perro desgraciado, Jasper manejo lo mas rapido que pudo considerando que yo iba sentada a su lado, el camino fue en silencio, no tenia ganas de hablar, solo queria que llegaramos y nos dijieran que todo esta bien.

Entramos a la calle de la casa y vi aparcado el coche de Emmett y de papa. Baje lo mas rapido que pude, escuche gritar a Jasper que no corriera pero era demasiado tarde asi que entre a la sala estaban todos sentados, Rose estaba siendo abrazada por Emmett mientras este le acariciaba su barriga, Mama estaba llorando a mares, mi padre tratando de consolarla pero parecia no estar ayudando mucho.

Me sente a un costado de mama, ella levanto la mirada y me abrazo con fuerza.

- Tranquila mami, todo saldra bien- ella solo hacia sollozar.

- ¿Que han sabido?- pregunto Jasper.

- Nada- contesto Carlisle.

- Encontraron el coche de Edward en estacinamiento de la farmacia y su bolso en el suelo, pero nada mas, aparte nadie vio nada ya que eran como la de la noche- Dijo Emmett con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Antonia?- pregunte.

- Esta en su cama, hasta ahora esta durmiendo y no ha preguntado por Bella, Hemos llamado inetrminable de veces a Edward pero no contesta el telefono, le hemos dejado millones de mensaje de voz y de texto pero no contesta.

Escuchamos un auto detener a fuera, me levante y fui hasta la puerta, aparcado afuera habia un taxi, de el bajo Edward con una sonrisa saco sus cosas del porta maleta fijo su vista en nosotros, pero al ver nuestras caras y a mi madre llorando a mares, se le borro y fruncio el ceño dejo la maleta en el suelo y corrió paso por nuestro lado y subió las escaleras, nos quedamos mirando pero nadie era capaz de decir algo.

**Pov Edward**

Después de casi dos semanas de estar lejos de mis princesas por fin podría estar con ella, salí del aeropuerto tome un taxi y le di la dirección de mi casa, busque mi celular lo mire y estaba apagado lo trate de prender pero al parecer se me descargo, el viaje a casa creo que me resulto una eternidad, cuando ya se me estaba acabando la paciencia por vi entramos a la calle que llevaba a mi casa, automáticamente una sonrisa estúpida se puso en mi cara, le pague al chofer abrió el porta maletas y saque mis cosas, fije mi vista hacia la puerta y allí estaba mi familia, mama se vei demacrada los ojos rojos e hinchado, Alice la sostenía y ella tampoco tenia tan buena cara, los rostro de Emmett y de Rose eran de dolor al igual que mi padre, al instante mi sonrisa desapareció, fruncí el ceño, todos estaban alli pero no veía a mi hija, no veía a mi bella, el taxi se alejo y nadie había abierto la boca, deje mis cosas en el piso, salí corriendo subí las escaleras hasta el tercer nivel, llegue a la puerta de la habitación de mi hija, y allí estaba ella durmiendo.

Gire mi cabeza para buscar a Bella pero ella no estaba en la habitación, cerré con cuidado de no hacer ruido para despertarla, camine un par de pasos hasta mi habitación la abrí esperando que Bella estuviera durmiendo en nuestra cama, pero ella no estaba, me dirigí hacia el baño pero tampoco estaba allí, me desespere así que baje las escaleras corriendo y mi familia estaba sentada en la sala, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Renee, traía la misma cara que mama, detrás de ella iban entrando tres oficiales, mama se levanto de golpe para hablar con los oficiales, pero yo me adelante.

-¿Que pasa? ¿donde esta Bella?- mi voz sonó tensa, me negaba a pensar en que algo había sucedido mientras yo no estaba.

- Bella... ella..- la voz de mama se quebró y se puso a llorar, Alice se levanto y la volvió a sentar.

-¡¿Con un demonios me pueden decir que diablos pasa?!- grite exasperado, Emmett se levanto y saludo a los oficiales y se giro hacia donde yo estaba.

- Bella fue secuestrada, ayer como a la de la noche, fue a comprar los remedios de Anto y de allí no sabemos nada de ella- Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, el llanto de Renee lleno mis odios los mismo de mama, papa se acerco y me abrazo y yo no supe que mas hacer, le devolví el abrazo me sentía como un niño cuando le quitan su dulce, fue tanta la opresión que sentía que caí de rodillas, estaba tan aferrado al abrazado de papa que lo lleve conmigo al suelo, mi pecho dolia, era un dolor demaciado agudo que grite, me costaba respirar y papa se percato de lo que me pasaba.

- Edward tienes que respirar- dijo mientras flojaba el abrazo- Vamos hijo tu puedes tienes que ser fuerte, tenemos que encontrala por Antonia tienes que ser fuerte- me repetia mi padre, pero yo no era capaz de pensar, lo unico que se me venia a la cabeza era Bella, en un cuarto oscuro y a el, haciéndola sufrir... Jacob.

- Jacob-susurre y mi padre asintio, el fue el maldito.

Me separe de los brazos de mi padre y me levante todos me miraba, tome las llaves del mercedes de Carlisle y corrí al Garaje escuche los grito llamándome pero yo no podía quedarme en casa esperando que ese maldito llamara pidiendo rescate por que se que no lo hará, así que yo mismo haré las averiguaciones, maneje hasta donde supongo que fue a comprar, tiene que haber alguien quien la vio, alguien que me ayude para saber donde estaba... Cuando lo encuentre yo mismo acabare por ponerle un dedo encima de Bella. Baje del coche y me dirigi hacia la vendora.

- Disculpe- le dije a la chica que estaba leyendo un libro sobre defensa personal.

- Si en que puedo ayudarle- me dio una sonrisa.  
saque mi celular y le mostre la foto de Bella.

-¿la ha visto?- le pregunte y ella abrio los ojos como platos se tenso y me miro fijamente llena de miedo...

**Espero que les guste...**


	16. Angustia II Y Liberacion

los** personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Capitulo 18 Angustia...II y Liberacion.  
**

**Pov Edward  
**

Me separe de los brazos de mi padre y me levante todos me miraba, tome las llaves del mercedes de Carlisle y corrí al Garaje escuche los grito llamándome pero yo no podía quedarme en casa esperando que ese maldito llamara pidiendo rescate por que se que no lo hará, así que yo mismo haré las averiguaciones, maneje hasta donde supongo que fue a comprar, tiene que haber alguien quien la vio, alguien que me ayude para saber donde estaba... Cuando lo encuentre yo mismo acabare por ponerle un dedo encima de Bella. Baje del coche y me dirigi hacia la vendora.

- Disculpe- le dije a la chica que estaba leyendo un libro sobre defensa personal.

- Si en que puedo ayudarle- me dio una sonrisa.  
saque mi celular y le mostre la foto de Bella.

-¿la ha visto?- le pregunte y ella abrio los ojos como platos se tenso y me miro fijamente llena de miedo...

-... EH.. si-balbuceaba.

- ¿me puede contar que paso anoche?- le rogué.

- mire, yo iba saliendo por la parte trasera del local y vi una van de color negra que frenaba rapido un joven moreno, musculo se acerco a la chica que usted me mostro, y le puso un paño blanco en la cara y la subio a la van, salio rapido del estacionamiento y desaparecio hacia la push, yo no se nada mas, por favor no me haga mas preguntas- la chica estaba realmente estaba nerviosa.

- Gracias no sabes lo importante que es para mi, que me des informacion, descuida yo me asegurare de que nada malo te pase- sali rapido y me subi al coche, estaba apunto de encender el auto y mi telefono comenzo a sonar, vi el identificador y era Alice.

- Dime que pasa?

- Antonia no para de preguntar por Bella, ninguno de nosotros le ha dicho nada aun, tienes que venir - suspire.

- ok, voy en camino- corte y maneje lo mas rapido que a casa y en la sala estaba mi hija en los brazos de Alice, mi hija levanto la vista y sus ojos posaron en mi, deshizo el abrazo de Alice y corrio hacia a mi, yo abri mis brazos para recibirla, la aprete fuerte a mi cuerpo, queria llorar pero no podia, no debia de preocupar y hacerla llorar.

- y ¿mami?- pregunto con voz gangoza.

- salio de viaje por su libro, y ¿tu que haces levantada deberias estar en cama?- no me gustaba mentirle pero que mas podia hacer, no podia decirle, "sabes antonia, a tu mami un loco psicopata que a mato a charlie se la llevo y puede que jamas la volvamos a ver" si claro como si eso podria ayudar.

- ¿me llevas?- se aferro a mi cuello.

- si, mi vida- respondi con un nudo en la garganta, subi hasta su habitacion y la acoste, me acomode a su lado y comence a tararearle la nana para que no me hiciera mas preguntas sobre bella y pudiera dormir tranquila.

Pasaron varios minuto hasta que se quedo dormida, antes de levantarme le bese la frente y le susurre un "te amo", sali de la haitacion lo mas silencioso posible, baje las escaleras lo mas lento que podia, el telefono sono, mi madre contesto de forma automatica, baje lo mas rapido que podia para saber quien era, pero todas mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando mi madre mencion que por esta semana no iria a la oficina.

Me deje caer sobre el sofa mi hermana se sento a mi lado y me atrajo hacia ella para abrazarme, me deje llevar necesitaba ese abrazo, cerre mis ojos tratando de pensar en donde podria tenerla, quizas Billy sepa algo de su desgraciado hijo.

- ¿Han hablado con Billy?- pregunte todos me miraron y Emmett desicio hablar.

- Si fue lo primero que hicieron los oficiales, yo los acompañe,dijo que haces mas de dos años que no ve a Jacob, pero que haces cuatro noches esnraron a robar al garaje que el tiene y se llevaron la camioneta negra pero estamos seguro que fue el quien se la llevo asi que la estan buscando hasta ahora no la han encontrado

Yo sabia que no tendria que haber viajado, tenia que harme quedado con ella, haberme quedado para protegerlas, cuidarla, para que ese maldito perro no se les acercara, pero ahora ya es muy tarde y solo me queda esperar y buscarla por cielo mar y tierra.

Ya han pasado dos dias de que Bella desaparecio, y no he parado de buscarla, en la Push, Sam junto a los demas me estan ayudando buscar a Bella, pero hasta ahora nada, Emmett y Jasper la estan buscando en Forks todo lo que aberca el pueblo y hasta debajo de las piedras, Carlisle y yo estamos buscando en Port Angeles, por todos lados y varias veces y verificando todas, las bodegas, tiendas abandonadas, pero nada esto se vuelve cada vez mas dificil.

**Pov Bella.**

Estaba tratando de despertar y abri mis ojos pero me di cuenta que tenia una venda, solo podia escuchar el motor de un auto o de una camioneta, no sabia donde estaba ni quien era el que me habia secuestrado, solo escucha su respiracion, trate de no moverme para que no se diera cuenta de que ya estaba despierta, de pronto el coche para y la puerta se abrio, escuche una risa, esa risa... Jacob.

El me habia secuestrado, como se atrevia despues de lo que trato de hacer hace mas de tres meses, trate de agudizar mi sentido del olfato una brisa choco en mi cara, brisa marina, podriamos estar cerca de la push o en el paseo maritimo de Port Angeles, Dios por favor ayudame necesito salir de aqui, necesito que alguien me ayude.

Senti como la puerta se abria y una mano me tomaba el Brazo, y me bajo tan rapido que por poco me caigo, si era tope asi no mas, con una venda en los ojos mi torpeza se incrementaba, me hizo caminar, pero no dijo nada de nada, me subio a lo que supuse que seria un barco o un yate, me dejo entaba en algo baldo pero no me saco la venda, yo no podia sacarmela ya que tenia mis manos atadas en la espalda.

senti como encendia el yate, comenzo a silbar estilo Mickey Mouse, Dios como extrañaba mi pequeña estara bien, habra llegado Edward, me estarian buscando, Trate de no pensar en que jamas podria volver a ver esos ojos color verdes que tanto amo, solo tengo que ser fuerte, me removi inquieta necesitaba ir al baño.

- mmm, oye, tu- llame.

- Sabes quien soy, sabes que esto ha sido mas facil de lo que lo pense- Maldito...

- Jake necesito ir al baño- dije esperando a me creyera.

- Si, amor- me desato las manos y me saco la venda de mis ojos me costo acostumbrame a la luz del sol que entraba de lleno, ahora Bella solo actua normal, me dije a mi misma.

- ¿Donde esta?- pregunte.

- vamos mi vida yo te llevo- algo en la mirada de Jacob no estaba bien es como si no supiera que fecha es.

Entramos a uno de los camarotes y me señalo el baño, me dijo que no me demorara por que me tenia una sorpresa de graduacion, si como lo supuso este chico esta mal, pero le seguire el juego para poder escarpar, entre a baño, me mire en el espejo, busque entre mis bolsillos algo que me ayude a poder salir de aqui, hice mis necesidades me lave la cara trate de peinar con mis manos mi cabello y sali en el camarote habia un telefono y no estaba Jacob, primer error dejarme sola cerca de un telefono, marque a una operadora le pedi si me podia decir la fecha, me congele. colge el telefono cuando senti la puerta abrirse, hacia dos dias que este lunatico me secuestro,

"¡OH POR DIOS!" grite en mi mente.

- ¿Que haces cariño con ese telefono?- me miro y sus ojos se veia confundido, si el no sabia en que año estabamos esra mejor seguirle el juego y pensar que estaba todavia en el instituto, pero sin nombrar a Edward.

- ¿Queria llamar a Charlie y a Renee para que no se preocupen si llego tarde?- mi voz sono temblorosa.

- cariño- avanzo y me abrazo- yo hable con Charlie hace un par de semanas, iba pasando y me detuvo, le comente mis planes y me dijo que no habia problemas pero si quieres llamar a Renee puedes hacerlo, pero trata de no demorarte porfavor- me dio un beso en la frente y salio, yo me quede ahi de pie en estado de Shock no podia creerlo, el mato a mi padre, maldito desgraciado esto lo iba a pagar.

Tome el telefono y marque a casa de Edward pero nadie contesto, volvi a llamar y estaba alguien constesto. Gracias Dios, dije en mi mente.

"¿diga?- dijo una voz sin animos ni fuerzas.

"¿con quien hablo?"- no podia reconocer la voz.

"Con Rose, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- me emocione al escucharla.

"Rose soy bella- mi voz se corto y del otro lado jadeo.

"Bella ¿eres tu?- su voz detonaba el asombro.

"si, mira no tengo mucho tiempo, por favor dile a Edward que Jacob me secuestro, estoy en un yate que salio desde Port Angeles, llevamos mas de 10 minutos viajando dile que lo amo y que venga por mi" dije tan rapido que me sorprendio.

" si, pero dime estas bien"-

"si estoy bien pero teng que dejarle, Jacob esta loco, cree que estamos en la secundaria"- dije y una lagrima salio de mis ojos.

"tranquila que ya llamo a Edward"- suspiro.

" dale un beso a mi pequeña"

"si yo se lo dare, por favor cuidate"- se despidio y colge.

Sali hacia donde estaba Jacob me vi que habia una mesa, dos lugares, velas y toda la cosa, mi vista se poso en un cuchillo que habia hay, me acerque y lo tome, lo escondi entre mi pantalon y mi Blusa, me abroche el abrigo que todavia tenia puesto, Jacob llego donde yo estaba y me abrazo.

- vamos cariño- me acompaño y me sento, el sento frente a mi, comimos y el hablaba y hablaba de nuestro futuro, que queria hijos, una casita en la push, Dios el no se acordaba que yo ya tenia una hija y que ya tenia 23 Años y en unos meses mas cumpliria los 24, que estaba enamoraba del mejor hombre del mundo.

El no paraba de tomar, yo solo tome un sorbo ni eso, el parecia que estaba boracho, me levanto de la mesa y me llevo a uno de los camarates, cerro la puerta y me empujo, cai en cama, comenzo a besarme, yo trataba de esquivar sus besos, asi que viendo que yo no le respondia siguio por mi cuello, comenzo a desabrochar mi abrizo, yo no me movia esto era demasiado, sus besos comenzaron a bajar, sus manos tocaron mis pechos y una lagrima salio de mis ojos, el se levanto quedo de frente mirandome se saco la camiseta que tenia se desabrocho el pantalon, el estaba tan entretenido con el boton que no se dio cuenta de que lleve mi mano hacia donde tenia escondido el cuchillo, sin pensarlo dos veces se lo enterre en el estomago, dio un grito de dolor cayo al suelo yo me levate de la cama, corri hacia la puerta, la abri dispuesta a salir de alli, pero su mano me lo impidio y cai al suelo.

- Maldita zorra- grito. se acerco y su puño dio de lleno en mi cara, quede inconciente por unos segundo cuando volvi en si, el estaba en el suelome levante yle pegue una patada en la cara, me levante y sali corriendo, corria por el pasillo sin mirar para atras, antes de salir a cubierta una mano me agarro mi brazo, me giro y choque con la pared, su mano dio de lleno en mi cara, senti el sabor de la sangre en mi boca,volvio a pegarme pero del otro lado de mi cara, cuando tuve la fuerz necesaria levante mi rodilla y le di en sus partes, se retrorcio de dolor aproveche y segui corriendo, me saque el abrigo pero al mover mi brazo izquierdo, grite de dolor, tuve que haberme dislocadoel hombro al caerme no me importo termine sacando mi abrigo, sin pensarlo dos veces salte al mar, el agua estaba elada, pero veia tierra firme, comence a adar con un brazo.

No se cuando tiempo estuve nadando, pero sabia que estaba cerca ya que mis pies tocaba tierra, comence a caminar pero ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir, trate de mantenerme despierta pero no puede, solo escuche un grito, alguien gritaba mi nobre, pero yo solo veia negro.

**Pov Edward**

****Iba manejando nos habian llamado desde la comisaria de Forks, alli nos encontrariamos con Emmett y con Jasper para irnos casa, estaba estacionando cuando mi telefono sono, mire el identificador y era de la casa.

- ¿diga?- conteste.

- Edward, soy rose, acaba de llamar Bella-

- ¿Que?- grite

- Bella llamo esta en un yate con Jacob salieron desde Port Angeles, dice que el no sabe que fecha es, esta loco, dijo que fueras por ella, tienes que apurarte- termino de hablar y sali lo mas rapido que podia de alli, mi padre me miraba, le conte lo que rose me dijo, llamo a mi hermano y cuñado, para que nos alcanzan. Mire el marcador y marcaba los 200 k/h, necesitaba llegar lo mas rapido podia, llegue en 30 minutos. Decidimos separarnos yo fui hacia a la isquierda, mientras mi padre fue hacia la derecha no pasaron mas de 5 minutos para que sonara mi telefono, era mi padre.

- La encontraste?- pregunte.

- si, ya llame una ambulancia, ven rapido- corri jamas en mi vida habia corrido tano en mi vida a lo lejos vi a mi padre arrodillado en la playa con bella en sus brazos, pero ella no se movia, apure el paso llegue y se la quite, estaba congelada, me saque mi abrigo y se lo puse encima mi padre hizo lo mismo mientras yo la abraza para que entrara en calor, la ambulancia llego y se la llevaron hasta el hospital, nosotros la seguimos, mi hermano llamo y padre le dijo hacia donde nos dirigiamos, llamamos a la casa para avisarle, Alice y Rose tambien iban a ir al Hospital, mi madre se quedaria con Renee cuidando a Antonia, que tdavia estaba enferma.

Sali del coche apenas estacione, entre tratando de seguir la camilla de Bella pero los paramedicos me dijieron que no podria ir, mi padre me tranquilizo diciendo que el iba atenderla.  
Camine hacia la sala de espera, alli ya estaban todos, mi hermana me abrazor y me dio palabras de apoyo, yo no dejaba de pensar en Bella y en lo congelada que estaba...

_"Te amo por favor no te vallas, no me dejes"_ pensaba una y otra vez

**Bueno aqui les dejo uno de los ultimos capitulos espero que les guste.**


	17. Encuentro

los** personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Capitulo 19 Encuentro  
**

**Pov Bella.  
**

Sentia como la oscuridad me llenaba, pero al final de la oscuridad habia una luz que me cegaba, no podia ver bien que era, mis pies cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a ir hacia esa direccion, mire mis pies y me fije que estaba vestida con un lindo vestido veraniego de color blanco, llevaba mi pelo suelto, sentia una pequeña brisa que chocaba con mi cara, a medida que iba acercandome una melodia se escuchaba a lo lejos no podia reconocerla, mis pies seguian caminando, me sentia como si volara, me sentia entre nubes de algodon. Mientras me seguia acercando la melodia se me iba haciendo mas clara.

www. youtube. watch ? v = w Rw2OeYrndM (sin separaciones)

_Toma mi mano  
Ya todo estará bien  
No debes llorar_

Sé que es difícil  
Pero yo estaré aquí  
No te sientas solo

Si todo está mal  
Y no puedes más  
Puedes buscarme

Sé que tú en mi lugar  
Lo harías también  
Sin pensarlo

Sé que duele caer  
Yo ya estoy aquí  
Para ti

Como ayer  
Como hoy  
Sabes que  
Puedes buscarme

Sé lo que sientes  
Y aunque parezca así  
No es el final

Esto no es fácil  
Pero yo estaré aquí  
No te sientas solo

Sé que tú en mi lugar  
Lo harías también  
Sin pensarlo

Sé que duele caer  
Yo ya estoy aquí  
Para ti

Como ayer  
Como hoy  
Sabes que  
Puedes buscarme- **toma mi mano de Belanova.**

La luz se hacia mas fuerte, y tambien podia sentir la briza acariciar mi piel, poco a poco la oscuridad se iba aclarando para dar paso a una hermosa playa, jamas la habia visto, mis hicieron contacto con mis pies, se sentia una paz tan grande, a lo lejos estaba ahi de pie en medio de la playa, estaba mi padre, al lado de mi padre al lado de el habia un hombre que brillaba en todo su esplendor, no podia ver bien su cara, tenia un brazo sobre los hombros de mi padre y lo miraba con tanto amor, mi padre lo miro y este hombre asintio, mi padre comenzo a caminar hacia mi, pero yo no podia quedarme ahi de pie, comence a corre con todas mis fuerzas, el abrio sus brazos y yo salte a el lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, lo extrañaba tanto, de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, mi padre rompio el abrazo y me miro.

- no llores mi pequeña- me dijo secandome las lagrimas, cerre mis ojos ante contacto de su mano

- Te extraño tanto- solloze- te necesito tanto, me haces mucha falta- mas lagrimas salian de mi ojos, pero la mano de mi padre las secaba, sus caricias me daban una paz absoluta.

- Cariño tienes que luchar, tienes que ser fuerte- comenzamos a camina, el agua toco mis pies, sentia una sensacion de cosquilleo al sentir el agua en mis dedos.

- Sin ti no quiero, no puedo ser fuerte si tu no estas- me abrace mas a el.

- Si, puedes, tienes que serlo, tienes a un hombre que te ama por sobre todas las cosas, tienes una hermosa hija que te necesita, tienes a una madre que se desvela por tu felicidad, unos amigos que darian la vida por ti, una suegros que te consideran su hija, ademas- puso su mano en mi vientre- tienes que ser fuerte por este bebe que esta creciendo dentro de ti- lo mire y en sus ojos habia tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad, que lo unico que hacia era querer quedarme con el en este paraiso.

- yo quiero quedarme aqui contigo- el nego con la cabeza.

- no mi pequeña, todavia no es tiempo de que tu este aqui, todavia te queda mucho por que vivir, yo estoy bien aqui-

- pero me siento tan sola sin ti -

- amor, mi niña jamas estaras sola, Toma mi mano - extendio su mano- ya todo estará bien no debes llorar - no me di cuenta que las lagrimas volvieron a salir- Sé que es difícil Pero yo estaré aquí No te sientas sola,- comenzamos a caminar por donde la luz comenzaba a oscurerce- Si todo está mal Y no puedes más  
Puedes buscarme- puso una mano en donde se encuentra mi corazon- siempre estare ahi, solo tienes que sentirme y recordarme, yo desde aqui te cuiadare y velare por ti.-Se separo de mi, y aquel hombre de rostro brillante se me acerco y beso mi frente, sus labios al tocar mi frente, un sentimiendo de plenitus de paz de tranquilida y de amor me sobre paso y derrame mas lagrimas.

- ve mi pequeña tu familia te espera, recuerda que jamas te he abandonado, que jamas te e dejado sola, siempre estare a tu lado al igual que tu padre- la luz que los rodeaba se fue alejando y yo sin poder moverme los vi desaparecer, pero apesar de lo lejos que comenzaba a verse esa luz la paz y el amor que me embargaron en aquel momento no me dejaron.

**Pov Edward  
**

Sali del coche apenas estacione, entre tratando de seguir la camilla de Bella pero los paramedicos me dijieron que no podria ir, mi padre me tranquilizo diciendo que el iba atenderla.  
Camine hacia la sala de espera, alli ya estaban todos, mi hermana me abrazor y me dio palabras de apoyo, yo no dejaba de pensar en Bella y en lo congelada que estaba...

_"Te amo por favor no te vallas, no me dejes"_ pensaba una y otra vez.

Pasaron los minutos y mi padre no salia para darnos alguna noticia de la condicion de mi Bella, Rose estaba sentada y mi hermano la abrazaba, estaba mas sentimental que nunca y no dejaba de llorar, ya tenia 5 meses de embarazo, en esos momentos me entraba una envidia por mi hermano por que el estaba disfrutando del embarazo de su esposa. Para ellos habia sido tan facil estar juntos. Junto a ellos estaba Alice y Jasper, mi pequeña hermana tenia Mes y medio de embarazo y me pasaba lo mismo, todo tan facil para ellos, nadie amenazaba su felicidad.

Y aqui estaba yo, esperando que mi padre saliera por esas puertas por donde se llevaron a mi mi Bella, Dios por favor dame fuerzas para seguir adelante, Dios no me la quites, ayudala a salir a delante, jamas te he pedido nada solo quiero tenerla conmigo y que mi hija tenga su madre a su lado, que Renee pueda tener a su hija, Dios ayudame. No se en que momento las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, solo senti el abrazo de mi madre, no se en que momento habara llegado solo sentia el calor de sus brazos alrededor y sus palabras de consuelo.

En eso las puertas que daba a las salas de emergencia se abrio y salio mi padre, en sus manos traia unos papeles, se acerco a nosotros me miro y no pude decifrar su expresion, no me atravia a preguntar por ella, no podria aguantar una mala que alguien mas preguntara, mi miedo a perderla no me permitia abri la boca.

- ¿como esta?- pregunto mi madre que me tenia abrazado-

- esta bien, tiene un hombro dislocado por lo que tuvimos que inmovilizarlo, tiene unos golpe el rostro un corte en la mejilla producto de un puño, por la hipotermia que presentaba tuvo un paro pera la pudimos estabilizar- hizo una pausa y el silencio me aterro- hay algo mas.

- ¿que es?- pregunte con temor a que algo malo estuviera pasando.

- Bella tiene dos semanas y media de embarazo- ¿queeeee?, estaba en shock, embarazada, mi Bella embaraza, pero como, asea se como pero cuando, hace dos semanas, y llego a mi mente el recuerdo el dia en que nos estregamos en su casa, ese dia le pedi que fuera mi novia, y que se mudara conmigo, ese dia.

- ¿estas seguro?- le pregunte asombrado, las lagrimas se hicieron presente, la felicidad que sentia en ese momento era mas de lo que podia explicarla.

- si, aqui estan los examenes- me entrego los papeles que traia en las manos. Mi madre estaba tan feliz que lloraba a mares, el otro par de mujeres no era peor gracias a las hormonas, Emmett y Jasper palmetearon mis hombros felicitandome pero no falto las bromas de mi querido hermano hiciera broma con lo certero que habia sido para dejarla embarazada.

- ¿puedo verla?- pregunte

- si pero solo una persona- mire a los demas y ellos asintieron.

Entre en la habitacion en donde estaba el amor de mi vida, me acerque a ella y me fije que estaba derramando lagrimas, con mucho cuidado las seque, ella se removio ante mi tacto, ella llevo una de sus manos a su vientre y sonrio aun con los ojos cerrado me quede congelado mirando su accion, poco a poco abrio sus hermosos ojos achocolatados que tanto anhele ver estos ultimos dos dias.

- Edward- susurro-

- estoy aqui amor- le acaricie su rostro- tranquila.

- ¿Como esta nuestro bebe?- sonrei como un estupido pero no podia dejar pasar el echo de que ella supiera algo.,

- Esta bien, pero ¿como sabes que estas embarazada?- sus ojos brillaron al recordar algo y se posaron en mi.

- instito de madre- llevo su mano a mi rostro y acaricio mi mejilla- Te amo.- una lagrima salio sin previo aviso.

- tenia tanto miedo de no volver a verte, de perderte, de que jamas pudiera sentir tu calor, de no ver tus ojos ni sentir tu olor, tenia demasiado miedo,- confese como si fuera un crimen- te amo tanto mi vida- me acerque a ella y puse mis labios sobre os de ella con sumo cuidado ya que tenia un corte en su labio. Nos separamos cuando cunado el aire no hizo falta.

- No te preocupe mi vida, que jamas me separare de ti, jamas te dejare, te amo- nos volvimos a fundir en un beso que se lleno de pasion, de necesidad, de desesperacion. Nos separamos apoye mi frente en la de ella nuestras miradas se conectaron habia tanto amor, que me hacia reir como un loco.

- Descanza amor, necesitas recuperarte- bese su frente. Ella cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormida, sali un minuto para darle las noticias a los demas que Bella ya habia despertado por un momento, y para informarme de que paso con Jacob.

- Emmett- lo llame.

- Dime hermanito-revolvio mi pelo.

- ¿que paso con Jacob?- pregunte.

- Pues te dire que el perrito esta entre la vida y muerte ya que al parecer tenia una cortada el su abdomen que atraveso el estomago, por lo que se fue Bella quien lo apuñalo por que el chucho queria propasarse, Carlisle lo esta atendiendo y esta haciendo lo mejor que puede.- me dijo mientras caminabamos hacia nuestra familia.- me hirvio la sangre el pensar que ese animal le tuviera las manos encima.

- Pues que sea lo que Dios quiera- dije mirando a mi hermano que asintio.- si sale vivo de esta, morira encerrado por que no descanzare hasta que se pudra en la carcel por hacerle daño a Bella.- llegamos a donde estaba los demas y mi hermana la hiperactiva salto una bomba de preguntas

-¿Como esta Bella?¿ya sabe que esta embarazada?¿como lo tomo?¿que te dijo?¿pregunto por nosotros?- tuve que poner mi mano en la boca de mi hermana que no dejaba de lanzarme pregunta tras pregunta.

- Bella esta bien, por alguna razon que desconosco ella ya sabia de su embarazo, no quise ostigarla con preguntas, lo primero que pregunto fue por nuestro bebe, me dijo que me ama- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Mi familia me felicitaba por nuestro bebe y por que Bella estaba bien a pesar de todo, mama llamo a la casa para avisarle a Renee, ella se iria para que Renee viniera a ver a Bella, yo volvi a la habitacion de Bella, estaba dormida, tranquila, me acerque a ella y acaricie su cara, el miedo de perderla hace un par de dias atras fue opacado por la felicidad de un nuevo integrante, mi mano viajo a su vientre aun plano, y una sonrisa extremadamente grande se poso en mi cara, no podia pedir mas a la vida, y que mas sino darle Gracias a Dios por este regalo y por dejame a este angel que es el amor de mi vida.

**Espero que les guste... dejen sus review... gracias por leer este fics... saludosXD**


	18. Tranquilidad

los** personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Capitulo 20 Tranquilidad.**

**Pov Bella.**

Estuve casi dos semanas en el hospital, Edward en ningún momento se separo de mi, no me han traído a Antonia ya que recién esta saliendo de su enfermedad, los chicos han venido a visitar, Rose tiene 6 meses y sus barriga se nota demasiado, ya saben que van a tener y Emmett esta feliz ya que van a tener un niño, Alice tiene 2 meses y medio y jura que tendra un niño, por mas que todos les decimos queeso no se sabe hasta el cuarto o quito mes, ella dice que sera un niño, tambien dice que el niño de Rose y de Emmett sera una NIÑA nos dijo eso todos estallamos de la risa, ella se enojo y nos dijo que no deberíamos apostar contra ella.

Hoy me darían el alta, pero antes pasaríamos a la consulta de mi genecologa para checar a nuestro bebe, Renee esta feliz por tendrá otro nieto o nieta, aunque le da pena que mi padre no conozca a su nieto, pero yo se que el si lo conocerá, cuando cerro los ojos escucho esa canción, y veo su rostros con una sonrisa, se que el esta bien.

Jacob Black, una hora despues de que yo salte al agua las autoridades marítimas lo encontraron casi muerto lo trajeron al hospital, Carlisle lo atendió pero y trato de salvar, pero este no resistió la operación y falleció, no puedo decir que me alegra pero cada persona obtiene lo siembra, al día siguiente dos oficiales vinieron, por me declaración, les dije que me secuestros en el estacionamiento de la farmacia, el me confeso que había matado a mi padre y que intento violarme, y yo solo me defendí, después de eso se podría decir que estoy mas tranquila. La puerta se abrió y entro Edward con un bolso con mis cosas.

- Hola amor- me saludo y beso mi frente- te traje algunas cosas para que te cambies.

- Hola, gracias ya no aguanto estar aquí.Me levante y me fui al baño, me mire al espejo y los moretones de mi cara ya no se notaban, solo tenia una pequeña cicatriz en mi mejilla, pero nada mas. En mi bolso habia un jeans gris, una camiseta Azul, una chaqueta gris, mis zapatillas, y mis útiles de aseos. me asie y me Vesti, peine mi cabello y sali.

- Sabes no pareces que tuvieras 24 años, te ves como si aun estuvieramos en el instituto- me dio una sonrio que le devolvi.

- eso lo tengo que tomar como un halago?, si es asi gracias- me acerque y acaricie su mejilla.

- Te ves hermosa, mi pequeña- se acerco y me beso, fue un beso lleno de amor, lleno de ternura, delicado. Profundizamos el beso sus manos estaban en mis cintura, mis manos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello, mis dedos se enrollaron en su cabello desordenandolo mas todavia. Un carraspero de unas gargantas nos hizo separar, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, Edward apoyo su frente con la mia y suspiro.

- Te amo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Te amo-

- Valla si ya la pequeña ya esta recuperada, y que bien lo demuestra- dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada.

- Que hacen aqui?- pregunto Edward al ver que toda la familia estaba allí.

- Venimos a ver a nuestro mas pequeño sobrino- dijo Alice comenzando a dar brincos, Jasper la calmo.

- Y Antonia?- pregunte, la extrañaba solo habia hablado con ella por telefono.

- Esta en el colegio- dijo mi madre quien me abrazo.

- Bueno Bella aqui est a tu certificado de Alta, ya puedes dejar el hospital- dijo Carlisle, y en mi cara se formo la mas grande de las sonrisas.

- ¡Por fin ya no lo soportaba!- dije y todos estallaron en risas.

Salimos de mi habitacion y nos dirimos al piso superior donde estaba la consulta de mi ginecologa, mire a Edward y se veia nervioso, le dijismos a su secretaria que ya estamos alli y ella nos dijo que en unos 15 minutos mas nos llamarian, Alice daba saltidos emocionada, Jasper la tomo por el brazo y las sento, Rose estaba mas calmada ya que su barriga no le permitia mucha movilidad.

- Isabella Swan- llamo la doctora y todos nos pusimos todos de pie, yo solte una risita y Edward les dijo que ellos no entraria ya que solo nos correspondia a nosotros.

- Bueno Bella- dijo la doctora sentandose y haciendo un gesto para que le imitaramos- Soy bree, un gusto- dijo extendiendole la mano a Edward-

-Edward Cullen- le devolvio el gesto.

- Bueno , aqui en los examenes dice que tienes 5 semanas ¿eso es correcto?- pregunto

- si, decubrimos que estoy embarazada cuando ingrese al hospital- dije sonriendo.

- Me alegro que al bebe no le afectara- dijo mirando unos papeles- buenos pasaremos a hacerte un ultrasonido, por favor Bella subete a la camilla descubrete la barriga- me puse de pie y Edward me ayudo a acomodarme en la camilla, me levante la camiseta, mientras la doctora traia la maquina.

-Bueno ahora veremos como esta el bebe- me sonrio, Edward se puso en la cabecera de la camilla y tomo mi mano- Esto esta frio- dijo mostrandome el un saltito cuando el gel toco mi barriga- bueno como son las primeras semanas puede que no escuchemos su corazon, pero si podremos dentro de tres semanas- movio el aparato, se vio una pequeña cosita, pero no escuchamos su corazon, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me gire a ver a Edward y el tenia sus mejillas humedas por las lagrimas, se que para el esto significa mas ya que el no estuvo en el embarazo de Antonia- Bueno al parece el feto esta bien, mide mas o menos 1 milimetro, como esta en pleno desarrollo empezara a ejercer presion en tu vejiga causandpo que vallas al baño mas seguido, asi que no hay de que preocupase, toma limpiate para darte algunas indicaciones- dijo la doctora dandome unas toallitas para limpiarme, pero Edward las tomo antes y el me limpio la barriga, luego de limpiarla, la beso, sonreia, me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Nos sentamos en unas sillas.

- Bueno te dare acido folico y Yodo, trata de que tu dieta sea rica en vitaminas, nada de frituras, evita el alcohol, como se que no fumas trata de no estar en lugares donde alla gente fumando y nada de automedicarse, si te siente mal, vienes a ver a un medico o a mi. Tambien comenzaran las molestias matutinas, las nauseas puedes presentarse en cualquier hora ya sea en el dia o en la noche. Te dare algunos consejos para aliviar los malestares:Levántate de la cama muy lentamente y con calma; Consum pequeñas porciones de comida que te ayudarán a mantener equilibrados los niveles de azúcar en sangre y a su vez mantendrán a tu estómago satisfecho;Ingiere comidas livianas y fáciles de digerir, como por ejemplo: tostadas de pan integral, papas asadas, pasta y frutas;Trata de probar algunos métodos que la ayuden a aliviar las náuseas, agregándole jengibre a sus recetas. Evita las comidas que contengan altos contenidos de grasa;Bebe mucha agua para poder evitar la deshidratación;Ejercítese. El hecho de seguir una rutina de ejercicios especialmente diseñada para su estado la ayudará a descansar mejor por las noches y a aliviar sus tensiones.

- gracias por los consejos- dije sonriendo, mire a Edward y parecia que estaba procesando la informacion, tome su mano y se la aprete el me miro y sonrio, sus ojos tenia ese brillo cuando supo que Antonia era su hija.

**Espero que les guste... dejen sus review... gracias por leer este fics... saludos XD**


	19. Segunda Oportunidad

los** personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Capitulo Final :Segunda oportunidad.**

**Pov Bella.**

Luego de salir del Hospital le pedí a Edward que me llevara al cementerio, el se nego, pero al final cedio. Manejo con zumo cuidado, jamas habia conducido tan lento yo solo sonreia. Cuando llegamos le dije que me esperar, el hizo una mueca pero acepto, creo que aceptara cada cosa que le pida, solo para complacer a una mujer embaraza.

Llegue hasta el lugar en donde descanzaba el cuerpo de mi padre, sonrei.

- Hola, bueno como sabes, tendre un pequeño o pequeñita, gracias por darme las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Espero que desde alla arriba veas, lo feliz que soy, te amo papa- dije y una lagrima salio.

- Bella, vamos que se hace tarde- dijo Edward de tras de mi, me ayudo a levantarme, me abrazo y beso mi frente.

- Vamos- dije tomando de su mano, me ayudo a subir al auto, manejo hacia nuestra casa.

- ¿En que piensas?- pregunto.

- Tengo una melodia en mi cabeza que no me la puedo sacar, quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar- le dije miradolo, una sonrisa aparecio en su bello rostro.

- Claro, pero tienes una idea de como es?- me pregunto.

- Si, cuando lleguemos te dijo- sonrei.

Llegamos a la casa y mi hija salto a mis brazos, lloro por que me echaba mucho de menos, yo tambien la extrañaba horrores. Conversamos un rato, mi madre tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Antonia se puso feliz al saber que tendria una hermana, me disculpe ya que queria descansar, Edward y Antonia me acompañaron a mi habitacion, nos acostamos los tres y me quede dormida.

**Pov Edward**

Despues de todo lo que pasamos por fin podria decir que estaba feliz, tenia a la mujer que amo, a una hija preciosa, un pequeño o pequeña que crecia en el vientre de Bella, una suegra que era un amor, unos padres que me apoyaron en todo, unos hermanos y cuñados que son mis amigos que mas podria pedir a la vida, pero faltaba algo para que realmente fuera todo completo. Hable con Alice para hacer algo, ella me ayudara a darle una sorpresa para mi Bella.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo segun mi querida hermana, fui por Bella, ella vestía un vestido azul, que me encantaba, yo estaba enfundado en un traje, muy elegante. La ayude a subir al volvo, trato por todos los medios que le dijera hacia donde ibamos pero yo me negué hasta que se canso. La lleve a una de las playas de la Push, procure que no fuera la playa que quedaba cerca de donde vivia Jacob. La ayude a bajar gracias al cielo, el clima estaba a mi favor, estaba despejado y el sol estaba poniendo por el horizonte, bajamos hacia la playa, ella decidió sacarse los zapatos, caminamos hasta llegar a un camino echo por Antorchas, Bella me miro y su mirada estaba cristalizada por las lagrimas, claro el embarazo la tenia muy hormonal. Llegamos hasta el final del camino, este se abria en forma de circulo y en medio había una mesa en ella habia dos bandejas tapadas.

- Esto es hermoso- me abrazo.

- No, hay algo mucho mas hermoso que esto- dije y ella me miro confundida- tu, eres lo mas hermoso que han visto mis ojos- la bese con todo el amor que sentia por dentro, delinie su labio inferior con mi legua pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, ella me lo cedió, llevo sus manos a mi cabello acercandose mas a mi. Me separe antes de que no pudiera para, ella hizo un puchero. Puse una rodilla en la arena, saque una cajita de mi Bolsillo, espere a mi respiracion se normalizara para poder hablar. Ella solto un par de lagrimas ante la sorpresa. Abri la cajita y ahi descanzaba un anillo con un diamante corte redondo, oro blanco, a cada lado habia unos diamantesy alrededor habian pequeños rodeando a los tres diamantes.

- Bella, hemos pasado por muchas cosas y hemos seguido adelante, estoy seguro de lo que quiero, quiero pasar mi vida entera mirando aquellos ojos me me dejan sin aliento, besar esos labios que son mi droga favorita- sonrei- quiero amanecer en tus brazos lo que me queda de vida... Bells ¿me harias el honor de ser mi esposa?- Tome su mano y le coloque el anillo, ella lo miro y se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura.

- Te amo mas que a nada en esta vida- me beso, este beso estaba lleno de pasion, alegria pero sobre todo amor. Cuando nos separamos dejamos nuestras frentes unidas.

-Eso es un ¿si?- pregunte.

- Claro que si, si quiero ser tu esposa- la volvi a besar. Nos separamos y la ayude a levantarse, cenamos y nos quedamos sentados en la arena mirando el mar y las estrellas, cuando ella comenzo a sentir frio, nos regresamos a la casa, cuando llegamos todos se avalazaron sobre nosotros. Nos preguntaron sobre la fecha Alice pregunto si podia planificar la boda y todo lo demas, hicimos un trato, ella planificaba la boda, Bella y yo arreglabamos el cuarto del bebe, hizo un puchero pero acepto.

El tiempo pasa rapido cuando eres Feliz, Rose tuvo una hermosa niña, todos quedamos en Shock viendo la cara de suficiencia de Alice, claramente no deberiamos apostar contra ella, la pequeña de Rose y Emmett se llama Lilian, es de ojos celeste y cabellos castaños. Emmett esta mas que feliz. Con Bella decidimos casarnos cuando los mellizos nacieran, si mellizos, Alice nos dijo que tendríamos mellizos y decidimos creerle, a Bella le hicieron la ecografia y resulto ser que tendríamos mellizos. Con Bella estamos decorando la habitación que seria la de los mellizos, Viviríamos un año con mis padres, para que mi madre y Renee ayudaran a Bella al cuidado de los pequeños.

Alice llego al termino de su embarazo, totalmente los nueve meses y en la fecha que le correspondía tuvo al pequeño Thomas Hale, es un niño precioso de cabellos oscuro como Alice y saco los ojos de Jasper, un adorable bebe. Bella ya estaba de siete mese y medio, y durante todo este tiempo ha sido un gran desafio, sus antojos me levantaban en la madrugada, los antojos mas seguidos fueron el helado de Menta y el aguacate (palta), eso si fue raro, se comia el aguacate, como si fuera una manzana, pero verla feliz me llenaba el corazon, Antonia pasaba horas y horas acariciando el vientre de Bella, y pregunta cada cinco minutos si sus hermanos ya iban a llegar.

El dia había llegado y aqui estábamos en el hospital en pleno trabajo de parto, Bella estaba aferrada de mi mano.

- ¡oh por Dios!- se quejo mientras soportaba una contracción- Se me habia olvidado todo el dolor que se sentia- respiro. Como todo embarazo multiple llego a los ocho meses.

- Eres impresionante amor, estoy orgulloso de ti- le dije acariciando. Asi estuvimos hasta que fue traslada a la sala de parto, me pasaron el uniforme para entrar al parto, Bella tenia su frente perlada por el sudor, le dije palabras de aliento y ella comenzo a pujar, solo fueron dos pujadas para que el primero saliera, y se escucho el sonido mas hermoso que había escuchado el llanto de mi bebe, mi pequeño, un varon, Bella me miro y una lagrima salio, la bese con devocion, comezo de nuevo a pujar, fue una poco mas dificil, luego de cinco minutos, nacio, y el llanto lleno la habitacion, una pequeña.

- Conozcan a su madre- dije mostrando a Bella al pequeño mientras una enfermera le acercaba a la pequeña.

- Dios son hermosos- dijo llorando Bella.

- Amor, hay que ponerles Nombre- le dije besando su frente. La enfermera le dio a la pequeña.

- Quiero que el pequeño se Llame Charles Carlisle- sonrió, miro a la pequeña- tu elige el nombre para esta princesa.- acaricio su mejilla.

- Bueno, esta princesa, se me habia ocurrido un nombre pero no se si te guste- dije temeroso.

- Vamos cariño, dime cual es?- me miro.

- Bueno, junte los nombres de nuestras madres y de nuestros padres- me miro confundida- Renesmee Carlie- sonreí al ver que la sonrisa de Bella se hacia mas amplia.

- Es hermoso- miro a la pequeña- hola pequeña Renesmee- beso su frente.

Se llevaron a los pequeños para hacerles los exámenes correspondiente, salí a darles las nuevas noticias a mi familia mientras llevaban a Bella a una habitacion, mi madre lloro de emocion cuando le dije del nombre de la pequeña, Renee tampoco aguanto las lagrimas al saber que el pequeño se llamaria Charles.

Volvi a la habitacion de Bella, seguido de mi entraron todos, las chicas felicitaron a Bella, y los chicos me felicitaron, las enfermeras llegaron con los cuneros con mis hijos. Tome a Renesmee mientras la enfermera le entregaba a la pequeño Charlie.

- Gracias- bese su frente.

- Porque?- pregunto.

- Por darme esta segunda oportunidad de ser padre, de ver como tu vientre crecia con el fruto de nuestro amor, por darme una hija maravillosa y por estos dos pequeños angeles- la Bese, un flash no saco de nuestra burbuja. Alice habia sacado una foto.

Mi padre tomo al pequeño Charlie mientras Renee tomaba a la pequeña Renesmee, Emmett le puso apodo a mi princesa, le puso Nessie, por supuesto a Bella no le gusto y se puso a discutir con Emmett, por mas que le dijimos a Bella que se calmara, que era con Emmett con quien hablaba no hizo caso, siempre tan cabezota.

Mire a mi familia, y esto era todo lo que necesito en la vida para ser feliz.

**Fin...**

**Espero que les guste... dejen sus review... gracias por leer este fics... saludos XD**


	20. Epilogo

los** personajes pertencen a S.M**

**Segunda oportunidad**

**Epilogo : Un Año después.**

**Pov Bella.**

Un año de perfecta vida. Hoy estábamos en la playa, Emmett y Rose, estaban sentados junto a nosotros, Emmett tenia una sonrisa de felicidad al mirar a la pequeña Lilian, y para su mayor felicidad Rose tenia tres meses de embarazo, Rose irradiaba felicidad lo unico que la ponia de un humor de perros son los vomitos y mareos. Alice y Jasper, ellos no podrían ser unos padres mas consentidores, al pequeño Thomas tiene cuanto quiere, claro para su corta edad, ya sabe hacer los pucheros y ojitos por lo que somos chantajeados por Alice. Esme y Carlisle, no podian estar mas felices por la cantidad de Nietos. Mis hijos, Antonia ya tenia 7 años, mi pequeños mellizos Charlie. el tenia el cabello color chocolate igualito al mio pero sus ojos son de un verde hermoso. Renesmee, ella tiene el cabello de su padre, un cobre lindisimo y sus ojos son de un color Chocolate, iguales a los mios. Los chicos estaban a la orilla jugando con la Arena, reian mientras intentaban hacer un castillo.

- Bien Bella, ya hable con la banqueteria y esta todo listo para mañana- dijo muy emocionada, claro se me olvidaba, mañana seria mi Boda, una sonrisa se poso mi cara.

- Gracias Alice, pero acabamos de llegar por que no disfrutamos del dia de playa- dije sonriendo.

- Si, enana, relajate- Dijo Emmett y comenzo a respirar, como cuando estas en pleno parto.

- Todavia queda mucho por hacer- respondio Alice, sacando una libretita.

- Me acompañas a dar un paseo- me susurro Edward al oido, sentir su aliento chocando con piel hizo que me estremeciera, Edward solto una risita. Esto lo pueden jugar dos. Me gire pase mis brazos por su cuello hundi mis dedos en cu cabello, lleve mi boca hasta debajo de su oreja y deje un calido Beso, senti como dejaba de respirar. sonrie.

- Bueno, vamos- me levante y comence a caminar, escuche risas mientras me alejaba. Senti como era levanta del piso.

- Ahora nos vamos a bañar- dijo Edward caminando hacia el mar.

- ¡Bajame!, ¡Edward bajame ya!- grite y comence a moverme, pero y era demaciado tarde, estaba empapada, me aferre al cuello de Edward- esto... no es chistoso- me queje, el agua estaba congelada.

Pasamos el dia completo en la playa, esa fue nuestra despedida de solteros, no quisimos hacer nada de fiestas aun que Alice lloro por hacer algo no la dejamos, en de fiesta, la pasamos en familia.

El dia llego y con ellos los nervios, mis hijos estarian con mi madre, ella los vestiria junto con Esme. Yo, bueno que puedo decir, que estoy atrapada en un habitacion con mis Cuñadas, que me estan tratando como si fuera una muñeca en tamaño real, Alice me estaba maquillando, le pedi por favor que no me maquillara tan cargado, queria un look mas natural. Rose por su parte me estaba terminando de pienar.

- Ya terminaste- pregunte por enesima vez en una hora.

- Calma Bella, ya casi acabo- dijo Alice concentratada.

- Si claro eso me lo vienes diciendo desde hace una hora- le respondi.

Cuando termino, Rose ya habia acabado pero no me dejaron verme en el espejo, asi que me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido de Novia el cual yo no elegi, segun Alice queria que fuera sorpresa. Alice abrio el cierre de la funta y dejo de ver un lindo vestido, escote palabra de honor con un ligero volente y detalle de botones a lo largo de espalda y cauda (que por cierto tiene una amplitud y largo excelentes a mi parecer! ni demasiado ni muy breve). Súper sencillo, súper lindo, súper elegante.

- Me encanta- me acerque a el y lo toque, parecia que esto es un sueño.

- Nos alegra que te gustara- Dijo Alice abrasando a Rose. Me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido, no llevaria velo.

- Ahora si puedes verte- dijo Alice poniendo frente a mi un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Mire a la hermosa mujer que estaba reflejaba en el espejo, Dios si que habian echo un bueno trabajo, mi maquillaje era en tonos pasteles, muy lindo y natural, mis labios estaba pintados de un rosa clarito con un poco de brillo. Mi peinado era realmente hermoso, un elegante recogido, con mechones cruzados hacia atras formando un trenzado, adornado con un tocado de orquideas blancas.

- Bueno, necesitas algo prestado- dijo Alice y en su mano traia una cajita, la abrio y dentro habia unos hermosos aretes, unas hermosas perlas, me las coloco- tambien necesitas algo azul,- y me dio una liga con detalles en azul- vamos subete el vestido para ponerte la liga- levante mi vestido y me sonroje- sip definitivamente no necesitaba rubor, ya lo tienes- se rio.

- Algo viejo- dijo Rose y me dio una pulsera con destellos de diamantes- ahora es tuya- me la coloco.

- No puedo aceptarlo- dije.

- Es un regalo de Edward, era de su abuela que vivia en Inglaterra.- suspire, ya que no queria llorar.

- Es hora- dijo Alice entregandome el ramo de flores.

Bajamas, llegaria al altar sola, ya que sabia que mi padre iba junto a mi caminando, mis hijos estaban elegantemente vestidos, Anto, llevaba un hermoso vestido Blanco y en borde tenia bordados rojos. Charlie se veia tierno en un esmoquin negro y realmente estaba peinado, Nessie llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de color palo de rosa. Cuando sali hacia la parte trasera de la casa de Edward, la musica comenzo a sonar, por peticion mia la musica no era la marcha nupcial sino que era la melodia de la cancion cuando vi a papa, Edward me ayudo a componerla. Iba caminando por el pasillo, debajo de mis pies estaba la alfombra roja, levante mi vista y alli a un costado del altar estaba esperandome el hombre de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos, el amor de mi vida, el dueño de mi corazon, infundado en un esmoquin negro, su corbata de color Plateado. nuestras miradas se cruzaron y las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estomago, ha pasado tanto tiempo que todavia viven.

Llegue a el y tomo mi mano, se acerco a mi oido "dare mi vida por cuidarte y hacerte Feliz". Sonrio.

El reverendo comenzo la ceremonia, y llego el momento de los votos, no ibamos a decir los tipicos cada unos iba a decir lo que sentia.

**- _Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte __fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. __Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. __Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rias compartiré contigo tu gozo.__Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la_**_** eternidad**.-_ Dije con voz entrecortada a causa del nudo que tenia en mi garganta, puse el anillo en su dedo y lo bese.

**- **_**Prometo amarte, compartir hasta mis pensamientos más intimos. Prometo sostenerte, apreciarte y valorarte. Querer vivir cada día como si fuera el último, y prometo que nunca acostarnos enfadados. Si el dolor entra en nuestras vidas, juntos lo superaremos. Mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos, podremos mirarnos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos juntos nunca desaparecerá. Con cada aliento que exhalemos crecerá nuestro amor.**- _Se acerco y beso mi Frente, puso el anillo en mi dedo y lo beso.

- Los declaro Marido y Mujer- nos dijo el reverendo- puedes besar a la novia.

Edward se acerco, paso sus manos por mi cintura, me atrajo hacia el, yo me apoye en su pecho, nuestras bocas se encontraron, primero el beso fue sellando el compromiso, sellando el amor que teniamos, fue tierno, cariño, lleno de amor, luego se convirtio en un beso lleno de pasion. Un flash hizo que rompieramos el beso, su frente quedo unida a la mia, me miro.

- Te amo señora Cullen.

- Te amo señor Culle- sonrei.

- Tengo el honor de presentarles a el Señor y la Señora Cullen- dijo el reverendo, todos aplaudian y el mas efusivo era Emmett, quien gritaba. Todos nos saludaron y felicitaron, nos tomamos fotos con todos. Esme me entrego a Charlie, mientra mi madre le entregaba a Nessie para que Edward la tomara, Antonia se coloco entre amobos y Alice nos tomo la foto.

No podia estar mas feliz, la vida me dio una sengunda oportunidad de amar, de ser madre, de tener una familia, de tener unos amigos con los cuales puedo confiar, aunque durante el camino tuvimos que sortera, la decepcion, el dolor de perder a un ser querido, el miedo a perder lo que mas amo, gracias a todo aquello puedo decir que mi segunda oportunidad es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ya que ahora tengo a mi familia junto al hombre que amo.

**_FIN_**


End file.
